Dirty Little Secrets
by babylove969
Summary: So this is my Christmas gift to all my followers. The war is over and the world is in for a big shock when one of the most well kept secrets come to light. Sasuke is not an exile, he is an Agent for a secret agency and the Clan is alive and well. Sasuke goes through hell with his new job and kakashi is left to try and help him survive. Warnings: Gay sex, drugs, drinking, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was over, it was finally over. They had lost many lives, lives of people they knew, people they cared about, but it was over. At least they could say that the dead didn't die in vain. For the most part they were uninjured. They were all exhausted and running low on chakra, but they were fine and able to walk away. It was dark out now and it looked like it was going to rain. Sasuke stood there alone looking down at his now dead great grandfather. Sasuke was the one to deal the fatal blow. He was the one that stopped the war. He was the one that killed Uchiha Madara. He would be the one with the nightmares. Sasuke was also the one with the dirty secrets, secrets that were now going to be brought to light. Secrets that no longer had to be hidden. A secret that would shock everyone and change the world once again. Sasuke could sense them now; it wouldn't be much longer before everyone found out the truth. Sasuke didn't care though, because the truth wouldn't set him free. Sure he wouldn't be labeled as a traitor, but that never mattered to him. He would still be forced to work for an agency that he didn't want to be in. Sasuke wouldn't be free until he was twenty-one and he could legally step away from it all. Most had to be just nineteen, but Uchiha laws made it so no Uchiha could be legally capable until the age of twenty-one. It was only a law for the Uchiha, because they wanted to be able to control their clan members for that extra three years. Three years that could mean the difference between life and death. Sasuke still had five years, five long years before he could be free from it all. Sure in the past three years Sasuke had discovered ways to deal with everything. Ways that he knew weren't healthy, but he couldn't find it in him to care. At least now the last three years were over with. Now he could try and have a normal routine again before another mission came up.

Sasuke turned and walked over to where the group was standing, including his own squad. Sasuke looked around and saw that Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen.

"He fled sometime during the fight." Suigetsu said almost reading Sasuke's mind.

"Should we go after him?" Juugo asked.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"To kill him. Sasuke he won't stop coming for you until he's dead." Juugo said.

"Orochimaru lives through the curse seals. There's no point in killing him only for him to come back. I have to figure out a way to make it so he can't live through the seals before I can even kill him. Until then there's no point in chasing after him."

"I'm surprised you're here Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"It's a war, why wouldn't I be here?" Sasuke simply asked.

"Figured you would be fighting along-side your bastard family." Kiba said rudely.

"I just saved your pathetic ass. If I were you I would watch your mouth, especially to someone that could kill you where you stand before you even blink." Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

"You think you're stronger than me." Kiba said challengingly.

"I'm stronger than all of you. You stood back here like a coward the whole fight with Madara and Obito. So not only are you weak and pathetic you're a coward to."

"Sasuke someone's coming." Karin said in a hurry.

"I know its Kovu and Miito." Sasuke simply stated.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"They must have been close to the fight if they are already here." Suigetsu said.

"They were." Sasuke answered back.

"Who are they?" Juugo asked.

"Allies" Sasuke simply said.

"If they are allies and were close why didn't they join in?" Karin asked rudely.

"They aren't trained for fighting." Sasuke said.

"What are they trained for?" Juugo asked.

"Paper work mostly. Miito eh? You're number one stalker." Suigetsu said with a goofy smile.

"I'm not in the mood for him."

"When are you ever?" Suigetsu joked back.

"Okay who are they and how does Suigetsu know them?" Karin asked annoyed.

"I know Sasuke, that's how I know them." Suigetsu said.

"I know Sasuke and I don't know them." Karin said back.

"Not since you were three." Suigetsu said back.

"What are you talking about? Who are they?" Karin asked.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke warned.

"What? They are all about to find out. You do know that right?"

"I know"

"So then what does it matter if they know now or in five minutes from now?"

"Because for five minutes life is still simple."

"This is simple?" Suigetsu said.

"Compared to what it's about to be, yes."

"Well get ready cause I see them now."

Sasuke turned as well as the others to look at the two men walking towards them. The one was a little older than the other, he was twenty-two. He had black hair that was short and spiked up. He had green eyes, six foot three and weighed one hundred and fifty pounds. He was fit and you could see his muscles through his shirt. The other man was maybe nineteen, weighed one hundred and thirty pounds; he didn't have much muscles stood at five foot ten with brown eyes and short brown hair. They walked up to the group of ninja and stood by Sasuke. The shorter one stood right next to Sasuke and the taller one off to the side. The shorter one went to give Sasuke a hug, but Sasuke pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I be here? You were fighting in a war against your great grandfather of course I'm here for you. Someone has to make sure you are alright. I just wish I could have been there to protect you." The shorter one said.

"I don't need protection." Sasuke said sternly.

"I'm here for you Sasuke. I'm here to protect you and to defend you. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you." The shorter one said with a stupid smile.

"Miito, I would stop talking now." The taller one said.

"Who are you two?" Tsunade asked with a stern voice.

"Probably just two more exiles that follow Sasuke around. Maybe they went to live with Orochimaru just like Sasuke." Kiba said rudely.

"If I were you I would show him respect." The taller one said.

"And why the hell would I respect someone like him?" Kiba said with disgust.

"Because he out ranks you and can put your ass in jail." The taller one said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Who are you both?" Tsunade demanded again.

"The shorter one is Mitto, he works for the Secret Service Agency. He deals with the media for the director of the agency. The taller one is Kovu, he's my handler." Sasuke said.

"Handler for what?" Tsunade asked.

"You're an Agent." Kakashi said before Sasuke could.

"I am." Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi.

"Wait, you're not an exile?" Karin asked.

"Nope and neither am I. I'm also an Agent." Suigetsu said.

"But that's great. You're not an exile that means you can come back to Konoha," Naruto said excitedly.

"Things are not that simple. The decision of where to live is left up to the Clan." Kovu said.

"Clan?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi and the Clan are still alive. Konoha's attempt to commit genocide didn't work. Itachi found a way to make the pending war stop, but also keep the Clan alive. For the last nine years they have been living in a hidden village that the Agency arranged. Now that the war is over there is no need for them to stay hidden. The Akatsuki are dead so Itachi is safe to have the truth told." Sasuke said.

"It's up to the Clan to decide if they wish to continue to live in the hidden village or move to another village." Kovu said.

"Now Sasuke there is a lot that needs to be done. The press will go crazy with this story once it is released. A press conference is being held tomorrow and the Director wants you there. You were the one to kill Madara and for the past nine years have been the face of the Clan. So we need to get your bag packed at the house and hit the road. It's only a couple hours away so we can be there tonight and tomorrow you will be ready for the press conference." Mitto said as he touched Sasuke's arm.

"Stop touching me. And since when the fuck do I do press conferences?" Sasuke asked Kovu.

"I know, but the Director wants you there. Your parents and Itachi will be there as well to answer any questions. Your father is the head of the Clan and you and Itachi are both heirs to that throne. And like Miito said as far as this world knew you were the only survivor. It's an hour max and then it will be over." Kovu said.

"We also need to do some prep for your answers to the questions." Miito said as he touched Sasuke's arm again.

"Stop fucking touching me and I'm not doing anything with you. Whose idea was this anyways?"

"The Director." Kovu said.

"He should know better than anyone that I don't do this shit."

"Okay we are going to need to go over some basics, like no swearing in front of the press. Also you need to look happy to have your name cleared and to have your family back. They will want to take some pictures of the four of you. You should also wear something very conservative and appropriate." Miito said.

"Stop fucking talking." Sasuke said to Miito.

"Sasuke, do me a favor and stop swearing around the village leaders please." Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and then looked away, but Kakashi was okay with that. Sasuke gave him a look that Kakashi knew he would listen to him.

"We need to get moving. Tomorrow will be a long day. There is also going to be a celebration for all of this. You are all invited to come and celebrate the end of the war." Miito said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you or tonight." Sasuke said.

"Ya same goes for me." Suigetsu said.

"The Director isn't requesting you. Sasuke you have to come. You need to be prepped for this press conference. The Director is expecting you." Miito said.

"I'm busy, I'm not leaving tonight." Sasuke simply said.

"Busy doing what?" Miito asked.

Sasuke started to leave and Suigetsu followed with him. Suigetsu had known Sasuke since they were little and he knew where Sasuke wanted to be.

"Forgetting." Sasuke said as he faced Miito, but still walking backwards.

"Forgetting what?" Miito asked.

"That I just killed my great grandfather."

"How are you possibly going to forget something like that?" Miito asked annoyed.

"That's easy, get drunk and high and let some guy fuck my brains out."

"The Director is requesting you Sasuke." Miito said.

"Well you give the Director a personal message for me. Tell him to go fuck himself." Sasuke said before he turned around and him and Suigetsu took to the tress and were gone.

Miito turned around to face Kovu.

"Why didn't you say anything? You're his handler this is your job."

"My job isn't to control Sasuke, my job is manage him. I'll have him there tomorrow."

"In what shape? The Director needs him ready for this."

"Well maybe the Director should have thought twice before he locked a thirteen year old underground with a sadistic pedophile and threw the key away. Come on Miito what do you expect? That he would be perfectly fine after everything? He's been doing this job since he was three years old. Did you honestly believe that it would never bother him? That is wouldn't change him? I'll make sure he is there tomorrow, but you and the Director can't expect miracles." Kovu said with authority in his voice.

"So you're just going to let him go out and get drunk and stoned? That's your plan?"

"It's not my job to change him. My job is to manage him, to report back to the Director for when he is undercover. He just killed his great grandfather, a family member. Not even Itachi has done that. I think he deserves one night to forget before everything hits him. Before he has to go back to having a family and the world knowing him. Tomorrow his whole life will once again change and once again he doesn't have a say in it. So yes I am going to let him go and I will go to his house and be there for when he gets back. We'll be there tomorrow."

"And what am I supposed to tell the Director?"

"Tell him that the fight took more out of Sasuke than we expected. That he needed some time to recover before he made it back."

"You want me to lie to the Director? Lie to our boss?"

"What do you want me to say? You want to go back and tell him that Sasuke won't be there tonight, because he's too busy getting drunk and high and having sex with strange men? If I were you I would go with my suggestion before that becomes the topic of tomorrow's press conference."

"And what about them? They just heard all of this." Miito said point to the group.

"Judging by the looks on their faces right now, I would say they are too confused to be talking about this. Just get back to the Agency and I will handle Sasuke."

"He better be there by one o'clock and you better make sure he looks appropriate."

"I am his handler, you're his stalker, so don't tell me how to do my job."

"At least with me he would be safe and I'm not a stalker." Miito said as he walked away.

"Safe" Kovu said as he shook his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story, one that I am not about to share out here in the open." Kovu said.

"Is there some place that we can go to speak?" Tsunade asked.

"We can go to his house, but not everyone just the Konoha ninja."

"Why just them?" Karin asked rudely.

"Because you both are exiles and this is classified information. The Konoha ninja will just find out tomorrow anyways. Everyone else will only get the footnotes." Kovu said.

"Let's go then." Tsunade said.

The other ninja were not happy about it, but they didn't get a choice in the matter. Kovu guided the Konoha ninja to the house. When they got there it was empty, but Kovu already knew it would be. Sasuke and Suigetsu traveled fast and Kovu already knew that Sasuke would have showered and changed out of his Sound outfit and gone by now. Kovu knew that they would be at the local club in the village and Kovu was just going to wait here tonight for Sasuke to get back. Kovu leaned against the island counter top while the others filled the living room, some sitting and some standing.

"This story does not; I repeat does not get repeated to anyone. You don't talk about this with Sasuke, especially Sasuke, unless he brings it up. This is top level classified and anyone that speaks about this with anyone that doesn't already know or out in the open will be prosecuted. Do I make myself clear?" Kovu said in a serious voice.

The younger ninja gave a nod and the older ones got a serious look on their face.

"When Sasuke was three, his father decided that he wasn't good enough for the family name. His father made the decision to get rid of him and that is exactly how his father put it. Get rid of, like he was garbage in the backyard. Fugaku signed a contract with the Agency that would bind Sasuke to them until he turned twenty-one, the age that Sasuke could sign himself out. There are many different departments within the Secret Service. Some work in the protection department, protecting valuable members of society. Some work in investigations, where they investigate high level murders and crimes. Sasuke works in the undercover unit and I am his handler, have been for five years now. Sasuke was three when he was put into that department."

"How does a three year old go undercover?" Naruto asked.

"The only reason why someone that young would go undercover is to keep the target busy. Sasuke would go with an older Agent, the Agent would go after whatever it was the operation required while Sasuke distracted the target." Kovu said.

"Distracted how?" Lee asked.

"Why would an agency let that happen?" Kakashi asked with anger in his voice.

"There are many parts of the agency that I don't agree with. I was never in Sasuke's position I have always been a handler. I would never run an agency like this, but it's not my place to say." Kovu said sadly.

"I don't understand. What am I missing?" Naruto asked.

"Ya I'm also confused." Kiba admitted.

"There's only one thing someone that young could do to distract a target that's older than thirty. Sasuke was three he didn't understand. He didn't understand any of it. He was three how could he. He was told to go with some complete stranger on this operation. A three year old doesn't even understand the word operation let alone what it would mean for him. The Agent would bring Sasuke with him and hand him over to the target. While the target has Sasuke upstairs the Agent would get what he came for."

"But you haven't said what Sasuke would do to distract the target." Lee said.

"The target would rape Sasuke." Kakashi said for Kovu. He could tell that Kovu wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

"I've known Sasuke since he was three, I was nine. My father was in the agency. Sasuke and I had talked before and talking to him is what made me decide to join. I wanted to be there to protect people like Sasuke. It was after his first operation when I spoke to him for the first time. What broke my heart was the fact that he didn't understand what happened. All he knew was that it hurt and he didn't like it. He didn't understand it at all. Every operation he went on it happened; the older he got he would fight, but it just resulted in injuries. When he was twelve he stopped fighting and just accepted it. It's important you understand that Sasuke has been through hell in his life since he was three. The last three years have made him worse. He's discovered alcohol and drugs. He has sex with strange men, because he's trying to replace all the bad hands on him. That's not the only reason though; it's not the worst thing that happened to him. Fugaku started to molest Sasuke when he was four. The only reason I am telling you this is because I think the Clan will go back to Konoha. Sasuke will be living in the same house as Fugaku. Sasuke won't fight him, he's terrified of his father whether he shows it or not, he is. I won't be there unless Sasuke has an operation. I'm hoping now that you know the truth that you'll keep an eye on him. I don't know if Fugaku will try something or not. No one knows what Sasuke is like yet and once they find out I don't know what will happen. Sasuke needs friends; he needs allies and not people saying stupid and hurtful shit to him." Kovu finished explaining.

"His own father did that to him." Naruto said shocked.

They were all silent for a few minutes. Each trying to process what they just learnt about Sasuke; someone that most had known since he was seven. It started to make sense why Sasuke was so different. He was so quiet and private and now it made sense. Sasuke had a huge secret.

"Does anyone know?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi found out a month after the relocation, but he's never said anything to Sasuke or to Fugaku. Itachi foolishly believes that just because he knows that nothing will happen. I'm not saying anything would happen. A lot of time has passed and Fugaku might not do anything. My point is I won't be there and Itachi hasn't done anything about it and he probably won't by now. Itachi will still be going on missions, leaving Fugaku and Sasuke alone. The more people looking out for Sasuke then the better chance of someone noticing something is wrong, if something is wrong." Kovu said.

"Do you think Fugaku would?" Gai asked.

Kovu let out a sigh, "I don't know. It's been nine years since Sasuke has seen or spoken to anyone from the Clan. I don't know what's going to happen. I know Fugaku won't be happy about Sasuke drinking, doing drugs and being gay. So that might make Fugaku get physical with him. I don't know right now. Just keep an eye on him. If something doesn't seem right don't let it go."

"The Clan can only come back to Konoha if I allow it. I'm not sure I want them back in Konoha after all of the previous problems." Tsunade said.

"But then Sasuke won't be in Konoha." Naruto said.

"Tsunade-Sama you can't actually be considering letting the Clan be somewhere else. Doesn't Sasuke have the right to come back to his home?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. I'm saying there were problems before. There was a reason why the Third and the Council wanted them dead. I'm not going to let them back in for that to happen again. I would need to speak to Fugaku and come to some kind of an agreement before I would even consider it."

"The Clan will only live in Konoha or the hidden village. If Sasuke ends up in the hidden village I don't know what will happen to him. Please keep that in mind when you consider everything." Kovu said.

"I will, but I also can't put one person above a village. I will speak to Fugaku with an open mind I can promise you that."

"That's all I can ask. Please do not talk about this with Sasuke, it won't go over well."

"We won't. Where did he go?" Kakashi asked.

"The club down the street until he finds someone he wants to go home with."

"Shouldn't we be doing something then? Shouldn't we be going down there and dragging him out?" Naruto said.

"Sasuke can take care of himself. I'm not about to go and tell him what he can and can't do. Suigetsu is there. This isn't the first time this has happened. He'll be back by tomorrow."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kiba asked.

"There's a local Inn down the road. You could spend the night there and then in the morning travel with us."

"We all need rest. I suggest we go and get some rooms and sleep." Gai said.

"I'm going to stay here for when Sasuke comes back." Kakashi said.

"We should stay to. We're a team." Naruto said.

"You'll see Sasuke tomorrow. Go get a room and get some rest. You used a lot of chakra you need sleep for the trip tomorrow." Kakashi said with a no argument tone.

"Let's get some rooms and then we can all rest and eat something." Gai said.

They all wanted to argue, but they all knew there was no point. The adults out ranked them and they didn't have a choice. They all left the house except for Kovu and Kakashi. They all headed down to get rooms first before any of them would eat if they wanted it.

"Where's this club?" Kakashi asked.

"It's down the street. You'll see it; it has lights on the outside of the building. It's about a block away. Will you let him know you're there?"

"I'm just going to keep a look out. I can understand his need for an escape tonight. I just want to see what he is like with my own eyes."

"You care about him, even after you thought he was an exile."

"I do him leaving never changed that."

"He used to talk about you. I think you used to confuse him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the only adult males Sasuke was ever around, were the ones that were molesting him. With you though, you trained him, you were there for him to just talk to or sit in silence after a bad nightmare. You never tried to touch him or sleep with him and I think that confused him even though he never said it. He talked about you a few times though since he left for the operation. He never said it, but he missed you. He wanted to tell you a few times about the agency, but he didn't want you to get in trouble. Plus, it's not easy to talk to someone about. How do you tell someone that you're going on operations and being forced to sleep with criminals? Even if he did he would have to explain the Clan. There's no telling how someone would react to that. He was afraid that you wouldn't want him around anymore."

"I would never have done that. I would have done anything I could to try and get him out. I would have been there for him to help him through it all."

"So be there now. Over the last three years Sasuke has slowly been getting worse. Now with the drinking and the drugs I don't want him to become an addict. He has so much to offer this world; it would be tragic if he became nothing more than an addict. I can understand why he is doing this, but that doesn't make it healthy. He needs someone to just be there for him. Someone that won't judge him no matter what he says or does."

"I have never judged him. Sasuke has always had a reason to do everything he's done. He might not always share that reason, but it's always there. Hopefully I can earn his trust again."

"You might not have lost it. You were the only one he would talk about from Konoha. Hopefully the Clan will move back to Konoha and there will be people to keep an eye on him."

"I hope so. I'm going to go and observe, make sure he's safe."

"Sasuke is powerful, as you just saw. He's always safe with power like his, even drunk and high."

"A small comfort."

"True"

Kakashi left the house and headed down the street. He couldn't believe everything he just learnt about Sasuke. Sasuke always had a special place in his heart. Kakashi felt like he needed to protect him. Sasuke was all alone in Konoha and everyone would whisper about him and hate him, just because of his name. Kakashi never thought it was fair so he would keep an eye on him to make sure he was safe. Kakashi never expected for Sasuke to be an undercover agent. He never expected for Sasuke to have been molested since he was three by not only random criminals, but his own father. Sasuke hid it perfectly and not even him; one of Konoha's best ninja could see the truth. Sasuke was hiding this huge secret and he couldn't tell anyone. It was no wonder he was so quiet, stressed and tired all the time. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and no one was helping him to carry it. Kakashi was going to be there for Sasuke, he was going to help carry it. Kakashi was praying that Tsunade would let the Clan back into Konoha if not Kakashi didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't just turn off his feelings for Sasuke at the flick of a switch. He cared about Sasuke; he wanted to keep him safe and to be there for him. He wanted to help Sasuke stop drinking and doing drugs. He wanted to help Sasuke get passed everything that happened to him. He didn't want to stay back and watch as Sasuke completely destroys himself. Kakashi was absolutely not blaming Sasuke at all for any of this. Kakashi could completely understand why Sasuke was like this. Adults made Sasuke like this, people that were supposed to love and protect him made him like this. Kakashi wasn't mad at Sasuke, he was furious with Fugaku and the Director for allowing a three year old into the agency.

Kakashi saw the club and was surprised that no one was waiting out front, but it was only a Thursday and most people would have to work in the morning. It was also still early, only eight o'clock at night and that could have something to do with it. Kakashi went in and he made sure he stayed in the shadows as much as he could. He stood against the wall closest to the door and scanned the room to see if he could find Sasuke. There wasn't a lot of people there and it didn't take him long to see Sasuke sitting on one of the couches against the wall. He had three men around him and they were all drinking. One man was crushing up white powder and putting it in a line. Kakashi figured that it would be cocaine, as it was the most popular club drug. Kakashi just stood there watching as Sasuke took shot after shot and line after line. Kakashi could feel his anger rise when one of the men started to touch and grab at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't push him away instead he straddled the man's lap and started to make out and grind his hips into him. Sasuke was doing everything he could to forget, but Kakashi knew it would never work. All Sasuke was doing was adding to the hands, except they were hands he was willingly putting on. For his whole life Sasuke never had control and for Sasuke this was his way of having that control. Right now he could choose how much he drank, how much drugs he did and who he had sex with. All of this was in his control and his choice. The problem was Sasuke was so desperate for control he turned to negative choices. Kakashi watched as the man grabbed Sasuke's ass and lifted them both up so the man was standing with Sasuke's legs wrapped around him. The man turned around and slammed Sasuke into the club wall before he started to bite at his neck and grind into his crotch. It took everything in Kakashi not to go over there and take Sasuke home. Tell him that it was okay to feel upset over killing a family member. To tell him that it was okay to be angry and to cry over it. Kakashi would sit there all night in silence if that was what Sasuke needed to do. Kakashi didn't intervene though; he wanted to see just how destructive Sasuke had become. The man moved again and brought Sasuke out the back door. Kakashi immediately went out the front door and around the building so he could still see what was going on. Kakashi saw the man undo his pants and Sasuke did his. The man slammed Sasuke face first into the wall, but Sasuke was able to stop his head from banging with his hands against the wall. The man didn't even wait he just slammed into Sasuke, making him scream. The man continued to bite down on Sasuke's neck and Kakashi could actually see blood coming down his neck. The man didn't care though; he just licked it and kept at his rough pace. Kakashi had to look away, because if he didn't he was sure he would kill that man right where he stood.

It wasn't long before Kakashi heard the back door open and turned to see them both going back inside. Kakashi headed inside as well to see if maybe Sasuke would leave now, but he didn't. He sat back down and Kakashi could see he was in pain after his encounter with the man in the alley. Sasuke didn't stop though, he just took another shot and another line. It went that way for another three hours before Sasuke was too drunk and decided to leave, except another man that was with them went with Sasuke. Kakashi followed them out of the club and down the street, not towards Sasuke's home though towards the other man's. They both went inside and Kakashi stayed outside. Kakashi couldn't see anything, but he could figure out what was going on. Kakashi stayed out there for another four hours and when Sasuke never came out Kakashi knew he wouldn't be coming home that night. With a heavy heart Kakashi walked back to the house where he would wait for Sasuke to get home. Kakashi went in and saw that Kovu was already in bed so Kakashi went and sat down on the couch and just waited to see when Sasuke would get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before nine in the morning when Kovu came out of the spare bedroom. He saw that Kakashi was asleep on the couch and he headed into the kitchen to get the coffee started. Kakashi woke up once he heard movement. He didn't know when he fell asleep waiting for Sasuke, but his body had needed the sleep after the fight. Kakashi saw that Kovu was in the kitchen making coffee so Kakashi stretched out his sore and stiff body.

"Sasuke didn't come home." Kakashi said as he sat on the couch.

"Ya if Sasuke doesn't come back by midnight he doesn't come home that night. Depending on what is going on in Sasuke's life depends on how bad he is that night. He killed his great grandfather and watched as his cousin was killed. I would have dropped dead if he came home last night. To be honest I'm just hoping he shows up this morning. I don't even know if I can get him to this press conference."

"Is the press conference really that important?"

"Before yesterday I would have said no, but now it is. With the Clan announcing their life Sasuke is about to be thrown to the press. The world is now going to focus on the Clan and their return. Sasuke and Itachi are the heirs to Clan's throne, everyone will want to know them and hear their story for the past nine years. The Clan is also still going to be connected to the agency. So Sasuke will have to attend benefits, deal with the media, fundraisers plus still work undercover. His job just got more complicated."

"How can I still work undercover if his face is going to be everywhere?"

"Sasuke transforms into a different person when he goes undercover. He had to do it a few times when he was in the Sound when the Director had a quick operation for him. I haven't even told Sasuke yet that the Director wants him to have a body guard."

"Why would Sasuke need one?"

"Sasuke has stalkers now; so when everyone finds out he's not an exile, but the one to end the war that number is only going to go up. Plus he has to deal with the media and these benefits. There are a lot of chances for him to be attacked. Suigetsu also won't be with Sasuke when he goes undercover, he will be working on his own operations so this body guard would work as a fly on the wall. Just because Sasuke is powerful doesn't mean someone couldn't get lucky."

"Poison in his drink or in the drugs." Kakashi stated.

"Exactly."

"Sasuke won't tolerate a body guard."

"Nope, especially someone he doesn't know and doesn't trust. Sasuke trusts me and Suigetsu, but he's known us for thirteen years. Sasuke won't trust a stranger he'll just run from him and won't keep him updated on the operations."

"Is the Director really determined for the body guard?"

"He thinks it would be a good idea. Even just with crowd control and the stalkers. There's no telling what any of them could do. He has guy and girl stalkers any of them could try something. Thankfully when Sasuke gets drunk and high he never talks about anything he's not supposed to."

"Well that's something at least."

The front door opened and Kovu and Kakashi turned to see Sasuke walk in. Kovu could instantly tell that Sasuke was still drunk and high. Sasuke walked over to the island and leaned his arms against the top of it.

"Morning sunshine." Sasuke said with a smile.

"How is it possible that you are still drunk and high?" Kovu asked with annoyance, but he truly wasn't surprised.

"It's so nice outside."

"I see you haven't made it to bed yet."

"We hadn't really made it that far." Sasuke joked,

"We have one hour before we have to leave. You need to take a shower and drink some coffee to sober up. You have to be at that conference today at one." Kovu said seriously.

"I'm not doing that shit." Sasuke said with a smile.

"You need to. It's only an hour and just stand in the back and hopefully you won't have to talk. You have to go. So go shower and change your clothes. I packed your bag last night and left out a long sleeved turtle neck thankfully and a clean pair of jeans. Do this for me please." Kovu said.

"Fine, but you need to loosen up." Sasuke said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"You need to tighten up." Kovu said after him.

Sasuke turned around, but kept walking backwards. "That's not what I heard." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You need to let me look at your neck before you shower." Kakashi said.

"Whoa didn't even see you there." Sasuke said with a stupid smile as he stopped walking.

"Wow" Kovu said.

"Have you seen your neck?" Kakashi asked.

The bite marks on Sasuke's neck were red especially the one that Kakashi saw blood coming from last night. He also had hickeys along with it. Kakashi figured they were from the second man.

"Didn't have a mirror on me."

"You do know you can get an infection from a bite. You need to have those cleaned out. Do you have a first aid kit?" Kakashi asked as he stood up.

"It's in the bathroom under the sink." Kovu answered.

"Let's get your neck cleaned up before you shower. The others will probably be here soon." Kakashi said.

"Others?" Sasuke asked.

"The Konoha ninja are coming to the agency. Tsunade needs to speak to the Clan about the possibility of them moving back to Konoha. Miito invited them all to the celebration tonight."

"Kay"

"Let's go in the bathroom and I'll look at your neck." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Sasuke headed down the hall and into the bathroom. Kakashi closed the door and turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke clearly got the wrong impression because next thing Kakashi knew he was against the door and Sasuke was rubbing his clothed crotch.

"Sasuke no I'm here for that. I don't want that from you." Kakashi said as he put his hands on Sasuke's forearms and pushed him back slightly. Sasuke swayed a little from the alcohol and drugs.

"Everyone wants that from me. It's why you shut the door so Kovu wouldn't hear."

"No I shut the door so you could have some privacy while I look at your neck. Sasuke I don't want anything sexual from you. Even if I had an attraction to you I certainly wouldn't be doing anything with you while you are drunk and high."

"You just expect me to believe that you don't want me. Cause you would be the first."

"In time you'll see. I never did anything to you before I'm not about to start now. I'll clean your neck up and then you can shower and change. Kovu already has the coffee on, hopefully by the time we get there you'll be more sober than not."

Kakashi went to the bathroom cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was confused that he didn't want to have sex with him. Was Sasuke attractive, of course he was but Kakashi wasn't about to take advantage of him. Kakashi wanted to be there to help him not make him worse. Kakashi gently cleaned out Sasuke's bite marks and left out small pieces of gauze that Sasuke could use to cover them before he got his shirt on.

"Any more besides the two on your neck?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope."

"Before you put your shirt on put the gauze on your neck to protect them. You'll be fine in a few days assuming they don't get infected." Kakashi said as he put the first aid kit back.

"You sure I can't repay you." Sasuke said in a seductive tone.

"There's nothing to repay. When you are sober later we need to talk, but there's no point in doing it until you are sober for it. Get showered we have to leave in an hour."

Kakashi left Sasuke in the bathroom confused. Sasuke didn't understand why Kakashi didn't want him, but deep down he knew. Kakashi was a good man; even if he was gay he would never go for a whore like him. That's why Sasuke stuck with lowlifes and men that treated him like garbage, it was what he deserved. Sasuke took his clothes off and turned the shower on as hot as it would go before he got in. The water was so hot it had steam coming off from it. Sasuke was hoping he could burn the hands away, but it never worked. Sasuke took the shower and when he was done he got out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and put the gauze on his neck before he headed out to his room so he could get dressed. He saw that there was a black turtle neck and light blue jeans. Sasuke got dressed and he put on his black converse shoes before he grabbed his leather jacket and bag before he headed out to the living room. He put his bag down on the ground and his leather jacket on the counter of the island. Sasuke smiled at Kovu before he sat down on the stool.

"Happy now?"

"Well you look better." Kou said as he placed a cup of coffee down in front of Sasuke.

"You're killing my buzz." Sasuke said as he grabbed the coffee and took a sip.

"Ya well there's a celebration tonight where I'm sure you will get drunk and high so you'll live."

"I'm not talking to Miito." Sasuke said.

Kakashi came over to the kitchen so he could join in on the conversation. He mostly just wanted to hear everything and keep an eye on Sasuke.

"You don't have to. When we get there the Director will want to speak to you about last night. Then you will be pulled in by the Clan and then the press conference. You won't have time to speak to Miito before it. If nothing else I'll keep him busy."

"What is wrong with Miito?" Kakashi asked.

"He's a stalker." Sasuke said.

"And he works with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Miito works for the Director. His job is to deal with the media and the press. He's only seen Sasuke here and there in passing before, but now with the new job requirements Miito will be around a lot more." Kovu said.

"Sasuke's stalker will be around him more." Kakashi said with concern.

"He's a nice stalker. He's harmless, he just believes that Sasuke could be different." Kovu said gently.

"He thinks he can change me into a nice social addiction to the world. I have no interest in changing who I am for anyone. He seems to think otherwise." Sasuke said.

"He's harmless, annoying but harmless. I just try to keep them apart, but it's going to be a little more difficult now." Kovu said.

"Being my handler sucks." Sasuke said with a smile.

He was still high, but he seemed to be functioning better than he was before the shower. Kakashi figured that the shower was what helped. Kovu had thirteen years of experience dealing with Sasuke and five years dealing with him professionally. Kakashi made a note to ask Kovu more questions later when they were alone.

"There is one thing you should know before we leave. The Director is going to speak to you about having a body guard." Kovu said.

"Fuck that. I'm not dealing with some idiot being around me thinking I need protection. I can protect myself."

"I know you can, but the Director thinks with all the media and benefits that you and the Clan are going to be going to a body guard might not be a bad idea. You know in the end it's his decision so hear him out. There's no point in arguing with him he'll do what he wants. If he does assign you a body guard I'm sure you'll have no problem ditching him."

"That's what I need some idiot following me around thinking he's protecting me."

"I know, but if the Director assigns you a body guard even for just a little while until things calm down there's nothing you can do."

The front door opened and the Konoha ninja filed into the house. Sasuke was not looking forward to any of this. He hadn't slept in four days from having to get ready for this war and from last night. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't until later. He was not in the mood to deal with questions from anyone.

"Hey Sasuke. How was your night?" Naruto asked.

"Not long enough." Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke looked at the group and noticed that Suigetsu wasn't there. "Where's Suigetsu?"

"I don't know he didn't come back last night." Kovu answered.

"Wasn't he at the club with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya he left with some girl." Sasuke answered.

"Should we check on him?" Kakashi asked.

"Suigetsu will find his way back to the agency. He'll be there by tonight." Kovu blew it off.

"Where is this agency?" Tsunade asked.

"It's in the village of Yukki. The village is larger than Konoha and the people that live in it are either in the media business or they work for or around the agency. There's everything you could ever need and people work and live there." Kovu said.

"How far is Yukki from the village the Clan lives in?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a hidden village and only the Clan lives there. You have to be an Uchiha or the Director to know where it is located. I know, because I'm Sasuke's handler." Kovu said.

"So you can't even tell us how far the village is?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"No I can't. It's classified." Kovu said in a stern voice.

"Will the press know I'm an undercover?" Sasuke asked Kovu.

"They shouldn't, but there's no guarantee. They will know that you went undercover for Orochimaru though. You always change what you look like anyways for your operations so it won't be an issue for your work. It won't put you in more danger."

"It's ten o'clock you said it takes two hours to get there. We should head out you need to be there for one Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Great now you're doing it. There's no way I'm getting out of this press conference." Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Nope, but Kakashi is right we need to get going. The Director needs to speak to you before the press conference." Kovu said.

"Let the fun begin." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke put his empty coffee cup in the sink before he put his jacket on and grabbed his bag. They all headed out and the others followed behind Sasuke and Kovu. They didn't know where this village was so they stayed back a little ways so they could just follow them. They had all gotten sleep, but that didn't mean they weren't still tired from the fight. Their minds also kept going over what Kovu had told them last night. They weren't allowed to talk about it with Sasuke, but that didn't mean they didn't meet up in different rooms last night to talk about it with each other. This was a huge secret to find out about. Sasuke was an undercover Agent. He had been molested and raped by targets and his own father. How could they not talk about it? Now it was all just a waiting game. They had to get there and see how the Clan was with Sasuke and what Tsunade was going to do about the Clan being back in Konoha. It was possible that she wouldn't allow it making Sasuke having to stay there. If Sasuke had to continue to live there they wouldn't know when they would get to see him again. They wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him and make sure he was alright. They could tell when they saw him this morning that he hadn't slept last night and they couldn't help, but wonder what he had done last night and with who. There were so many questions and the answers were going to be impossible to get, especially from Sasuke.

They arrived to the village of Yukki two hours later and Kovu was right, it was twice the size of Konoha. They walked through the streets and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were restaurants, fancy restaurants and bars and clubs, clothing stores, even a shopping center filled with different stores. This village was huge and buzzing with life. They all noticed that people were whispering and pointing to not only them, but to Sasuke as they walked through the streets. Everyone in the village knew that Sasuke was an Agent and not an exile. Once word got out it spread fast in the village and more people were coming outside just to see what was going on. They walked up to a large building with six different floors. Each floor was covered with windows lining the walls. The building was beautifully built. Kovu stopped right out front of the door and turned to the group.

"You are not cleared to enter. Sasuke and I have to go in the rest of you feel free to look around the village. There are many Inns you can look at if you wish to spend the night and join in on the celebration. You were all a part of ending the war you should join in on the celebration. The press conference will be held out front of the building at one. If you wish to be there for it." Kovu said.

"Ah Sasuke there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. We have some prep work we need to do before the press conference and you should change. What you're wearing is far too casual. You need to look professional and not someone hanging around on the street." Miito said as he came out of the front door.

Sasuke looked at Kovu and Kovu didn't even miss a second. He grabbed Miito's arm gently and guided him over closer to him and away from Sasuke. Giving Sasuke the time to go into the building.

"Miito I have some things we need to go over. Sasuke has a meeting with the Director right now that can't be disturbed. So why don't we go over a few things. You are writing an article for the paper about the war correct?" Kovu said.

"Yes the Director asked me to write one just giving brief notes about it."

"Yes and I wanted to remind you to remember to mention all of the other villages that helped in the battle." Kovu said trying to distract Miito long enough for Sasuke to get to the Director's office.

"Of course I will. This isn't the first article I have written. I need to speak to Sasuke before this press conference. He needs to be prepped there is no telling what his answers will be."

"Well realistically Sasuke is very busy until the press conference. The Director has to debrief him from yesterday's battle. Plus his family will be here very soon and then the press will arrive within the next forty minutes. At this point you are just going to have to have a little faith in him."

"Faith? He swears every five words. He's wearing a leather jacket and a black shirt with jeans. He should be wearing something more professional. He has bags under his eyes from not sleeping. The press is going to eat him alive."

"Sasuke won't swear around the press or the Director. As for what he is wearing he looks as close to professional as you will get him. Just be happy that you can't see the hickeys all over his neck. Sasuke doesn't do suits and ties and that's not going to change. You have a press conference to finish setting up so go do that and I will do my job and make sure he is standing there for it."

Miito let out a huff and he walked away to deal with the remaining items before the press conference. Kovu shook his head before he turned to the others.

"I have to go inside and wait for Sasuke to be finished with his meeting. Like I said you are more than welcome to be here for the press conference just make sure you stand out of the press' way."

"Thank-you" Tsunade said.

Kovu let out a groan before he spoke. "And here comes his family. I need to ask for a raise after this."

The group turned to see Itachi and Sasuke's parents walking down the street. The street was lined with people now just watching as they walked by. They figured the whole village would be like this and the ones that weren't on the street would be glued to their T.V watching the press conference. Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto walked right passed the group and up the steps.

"Sasuke is in a meeting with the Director about the battle yesterday." Kovu said as they walked up to him.

"We'll be inside waiting then." Fugaku said.

Fugaku and Mikoto went inside, but Itachi stayed to ask Kovu a question first.

"How did he do?"

"He was the one to kill Madara. Your brother walked away without any injuries. You and your parents should be proud. That's not an easy accomplishment."

Itachi gave a nod and then headed inside to join his parents.

"You don't think his father has changed do you?" Kakashi asked Kovu.

"His father and the Clan never cared for Sasuke. I doubt that has changed in the last nine years. Sasuke's accomplished many things. He's put dangerous criminals in jail, but to them that won't matter. Even killing Madara and ending a war won't be enough to earn their respect and pride. Five years can't come soon enough. Excuse me I have work I need to do."

Kovu headed inside and went to where the Director's office is. The others outside decided they would get something to eat before the press conference. They picked a restaurant close to the agency so they wouldn't have to go far. They didn't know what this press conference was going to be like, but they were all worried about how it would affect Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knocked on the Director's door and waited for when he was allowed to enter. Once he had permission he walked in and sat down in the chair across from the Director.

"Sasuke, it's good to have you back and in one piece."

"Thank-you Sir."

"I know you killed Madara last night. We don't need to get too into it, especially because of the press conference. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and no problems came up during the battle."

"No it was straight forward. No surprises came up along the way. We were able to kill both Madara and Obito without any complications."

"Good the press will like that. I've been informed by Miito that the Konoha ninjas are here today. He said he invited them to the celebration. That's understandable they were there to help in the battle and help end this war. I'm sure the Hokage will be speaking to your father about relocating back to Konoha. It's your father's decision and I will support him either way. You will still work in the undercover unit as you always have done. So nothing will change in that sense."

"I figured as much. Kovu mentioned that you wanted me to have a body guard, though I have to admit I'm not sure why. I killed Madara I can't imagine you have someone stronger than me in mind."

"I had been considering it. I think with everything that is going on with the press until things settle down you should have the added protection. However, I do know you will avoid this person and skip out on him whenever you can. So that leaves me with trying to find someone you not only trust, but willing to work with. I have one person in mind and I don't know if he is interested. I will say this if he is not interested then I will let this go."

"And if he does say yes?"

"Then I think you will be surprised and fine with it. I'm not just talking about a body guard he would be there on your operations even the ones that are only one night. It would just be an extra set of eyes and skills just in case something happens. You're powerful, but people do get lucky at times. All it would take is for someone to get lucky just once and you could be gone. I'll let you know if he agrees or not. Until then you need to get ready for the press conference and see your family."

"They are already here."

"Then go see them. You haven't seen them in nine years I'm sure they are just as excited to see you as you are of them."

"Thank-you Sir." Sasuke got up and headed out of the office.

In truth Sasuke really wasn't excited to see his family. He didn't know how they were going to react to him. Deep down he was still terrified of his father from growing up and he didn't know if nine years would be enough time for him to have changed. Sasuke walked down the hallway and saw his brother and parents standing there. Sasuke went up to them and stood by Itachi.

"Hello little brother. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you Niisan. Hello mother, father."

Mikoto offered Sasuke a small smile and his father just looked at him. Itachi decided he would speak.

"You killed Madara and walked away without a scratch. That's very impressive little brother. I'm proud."

"Thank-you."

"What are those Konoha ninjas doing outside?" Fugaku asked.

"They were there for the battle father. Miito invited them to come to the celebration tonight." Sasuke said.

"So you didn't kill Madara on your own." Fugaku stated.

"No I was the one to kill him. They were fighting other ninja and Obito." Sasuke corrected.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke with disappointment on his face and Sasuke looked down. Even after everything he had done and been through in the last nine years it still wasn't enough for his father. Sasuke knew he never would be, after all he was just some well-paid whore. Itachi was the star in the family, he was the one that everyone respected and looked up to. Itachi was the golden boy and Sasuke was just the mistake that you wished would hurry up and die. The next hour didn't go by fast enough for Sasuke. He just wanted to get home where he could sleep for a few hours before he could go out tonight and forget everything. The Director came out of his office with his suit jacket on and walked over to them.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Fugaku answered for them.

The Director walked outside first with Sasuke and his family following behind him. Sasuke made sure he stayed more in the back where he was hoping people would ignore him. Sasuke really didn't want to do this, but he knew he didn't have a choice. There were going to be a lot of things he wasn't going to have a choice in doing now. There were going to be many events that he would have to go to plus go undercover for. Sasuke was used to not having a choice in life. It was why he acted the way he did when he wasn't working. He had a choice then and he wasn't going to just let that go.

"I am Director Neko, for those of you that don't know. I am the Director of the Secret Service Agency. I would like to thank everyone for coming out here today and we will answer your questions as best as we possibly can. Keep in mind we can only answer one question at a time."

"Director, are you concerned with the implications this will have on the world with the Uchiha Clan not being dead?" One reporter asked.

"I feel that when the Uchiha Clan was forced to fake their own death this world lost a valuable asset. The Uchiha Clan is one of the most powerful Clans this world has and to have them back and in the game can only benefit the world."

"Will the Uchiha Clan be living back in Konoha?" Another reported asked.

"That is still unknown at this time."

"Fugaku, would you consider living back in Konoha after having to fake your Clan's death?" The same reporter asked obviously looking for more information than was given.

"It's possible. It has been nine years and many things can change in that time. Konoha has a new Hokage and I am more than willing to see if we can come to an agreement." Fugaku answered.

"Mikoto, how would you feel about that?" Another reporter asked.

"I support my husband and his decisions."

"Director, is it true that both Uchiha heirs work for you?" Another reporter asked.

"Both Itachi and Sasuke are on contracts with the agency."

"Sasuke, how does it feel to be working undercover for three years next to one of the world's most dangerous criminal?" The first reporter asked.

Sasuke stepped up closer to the mic before he spoke.

"It feels good knowing I was able to bring him down and save innocent lives."

"Itachi, how does it feel to no longer be labeled as one of the world's most dangerous exiles?" The third reporter asked.

"I'm happy to have my good name restored and I am looking forward to going on missions for the Agency."

"Sasuke, traditionally the second born is the one to take over the Clan. How would you feel about that?" The second reporter asked.

"In the end it is up to the Clan to decide. If it is passed down to me then I will do what I can to please the Clan and live up to its reputation."

"Some would say by killing Orochimaru and Madara you have lived up to that reputation. Fugaku would you agree?" The first reporter asked.

"I'm proud of both of my sons. I couldn't be a prouder father and Clan leader."

"It's a wonderful day to have my family back together." Mikoto added.

"Sasuke, how was it having to kill your great grandfather?" The first reporter asked.

"It's never easy killing someone, but sometimes there is a person that needs to be killed. I killed a threat to this world and that was all he was. My family is right here standing beside me. Many other families in this world are able to do the same because he is dead. I have no regrets."

"I'm sure you are all happy to have each other back at home again." The four reporter said.

"We are. Tonight we will celebrate our family being together again as well as the end to this war." Fugaku said.

"That's enough questions for now. The Uchiha's have agreed to a few pictures and then they need to be on their way. They have lots to take care of." The Director said.

The Director stepped back so Sasuke, Itachi and their parents could be clearly seen. They stood close together and Fugaku put a hand on both Itachi and Sasuke's shoulder for the pictures. It was all fake, but they wouldn't know that. Sasuke smiled and made sure he looked happy and not feeling like he had to throw up. He hadn't slept in four days and he had barely eaten. What he needed was some sleep and food before tonight. Sasuke wasn't one to turn down a party and tonight he was looking to forgetting everything. He doubted he would even be coming home that night. After ten minutes the Director stepped up and thanked everyone and slowly the press started to leave. Sasuke let the smile fall and he headed over to Kovu, who was standing with the rest of the group. They could all tell that Sasuke was not happy about any of this.

"This the only shit I have to do today?" Sasuke asked Kovu.

"Yes that was it."

"Good then I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I haven't slept in four days where do you think I'm going." Sasuke said with attitude.

"Sasuke, why don't I walk you home?" Miito suggested.

"Cause I would rather stab myself."

"I'll see ya tonight. The celebration starts at nine." Kovu said.

"Are you sticking around for it?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"I'll be here until at least tomorrow morning. I'll be there tonight for a little while."

"See you later then."

Sasuke said before he left and headed back to his house.

"Well that wasn't nice. He doesn't need the attitude."

"Miito, Sasuke just did a press conference where he didn't swear, say anything rude, he was polite and he even smiled for the pictures. You right now should be happy as hell, because I didn't even think he was going to pull that off." Kovu said.

"He still didn't have to be rude to me. He didn't even say anything to the others beside Kakashi."

"Something probably happened between him and his father inside. Sasuke's like that when he's around his father. Cut him a little slack right now until he adjusts to this new job." Kovu said.

"Fine I have work that needs to be done before tonight. I'll see you all at the celebration." Miito said before he headed off.

"Is Sasuke always going to be like that?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke has good days and bad days. Honestly, give him a break. Sasuke hates change. Imagine your whole life someone has always told you what to do, what to eat, how to dress, what to say and for Sasuke who to sleep with. You wouldn't be happy either. A lot has happened to Sasuke in his life and the last twenty-four hours haven't been good to him. Give him some time to adjust to this." Kovu answered.

"I can't be easy having your family back from the dead. Why was Sasuke the one left alive? If they were all alive why didn't someone stay with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because no one wanted to. They could have made it so Sasuke was dead, but his parents didn't care enough to do it. They didn't want Sasuke with them so this was their way of making that happen. I haven't been to the house yet so I don't know what it's like. I'm sure Itachi has a nice room and I'll be surprised if Sasuke even has one. The Clan has always saw Itachi as perfect no matter what he does and Sasuke will always be nothing more than the one they didn't want. As hard as it might be you need to remember what I told you last night and you need to have some patience with him."

"What has happened to him can't be easy to handle or to deal with. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we can have patience with Sasuke." Neji said.

"What should we do now?" Lee asked.

"Now we find a place to sleep tonight. I must speak with Fugaku and the rest of you can wander around." Tsunade said.

"None of us have been in a village like this go and explore. You did stop a war." Gai added.

"Let's find rooms first and then you can go and explore." Kakashi said.

The Director came over to the group and smiled at them.

"Are you enjoying your visit?" He asked them.

"We just got here not too long before the press conference. We were about to go and find rooms." Tsunade answered.

"We have many lovely Inns. Tell them that you are a guest of Director Neko when you decide which one. I hope to see you all there at the celebration tonight."

"We will be going." Kakashi answered.

"Will you be there Sir?" Kovu asked.

"I might early on in the evening. I'm getting a little too old for parties. I'm usually asleep by ten, but I will try and be there for the beginning of it. I'm sure Kovu will tell you where it will be located."

"Yes Sir" Kovu replied.

"Hatake Kakashi, I would like to have a word with you if I may."

"Of course." Kakashi said.

"Please come into my office so we can chat."

"I'll come and find you when I am done." Kakashi said to the others.

"We should all stay at the same place if we can. I'll make sure there is a room for you." Tsunade said.

"Thank-you."

Kakashi went with the Director into the building and down to his office. The others headed off to find rooms for the night before Tsunade would speak to Fugaku. Sasuke headed to his house so he could get some much needed sleep. He didn't even know if he had a place to sleep, if not he would just go and sleep in Itachi's room. Sasuke knew that his parents would have a room set up for Itachi and not for him. Itachi had been back here for a few weeks now so he could heal from his illness. They had done the transplant just in time to save Itachi's life and Sasuke was glad that he could save his brother`s life. Sasuke walked into the house and immediately went upstairs. He didn't care about what it looked like or if anyone was there. He didn't even stop to say hello to anyone, not that anyone said hello to him. Sasuke noticed the first room was his parents' room, the next was his father's office and then the final room was Itachi's. Other than a bathroom that was it. He didn't have a room up here and Sasuke was too tired to even care right now. He went into Itachi's room closed the door and headed over to the bed. He took his shoes and jacket off after placing his bag down on the ground. He got under the covers and just let the exhaustion take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked into the Director's office and sat down in one of the chairs. The Director went and sat down in his chair.

"You are very well respected in not only your village, but in the world. You have many valuable assets that anyone would want on their team."

"Sir, if this is about you offering me a position here; you are wasting your time. I don't agree with what you have done to Sasuke and I won't work for someone that thinks it is okay to put a three year old in that position." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

"Let me stop you right there Kakashi. I didn't put him into that position. His father signed that specific contract with the previous Director. I have only been in this position for five years. I have tried to change the contract, but I can't undo what a previous Director has done, especially when the father won't sign a new one. Sasuke is stuck in the undercover unit for five more years. Since I have been here I have done my best to change his operations. I did put him into the Sound as an operation only because the Clan was going to order Sasuke to go in anyways. Itachi couldn't keep track of Orochimaru and we needed someone on the inside. I was going to have an older Agent go in, but the Clan over ruled me."

"How could they overrule you?"

"Itachi has signed his own contract he's twenty-two he can do as he wishes. Sasuke isn't twenty-one and he has to follow their rules and orders. Until Sasuke turns twenty-one the Clan still has a say in what he does. Up until that point they haven't overruled any operations yet, but that one they did. It's why I sent Suigetsu in there with him; they had known each other since they were three. When I started this job I gave Sasuke a handler, Kovu, who he had known since he was three as well. Before I took over Sasuke would go in alone most of the times once he was ten. He wouldn't have anyone to help him with anything. I'm trying to change what happens to him. I've been giving him more operations that need surveillance and research before he can go in. I'm allowing him to do that part of the job before he has to go undercover. I'm trying to give him a more positive experience. That's why I want you here."

"For what?" Kakashi asked gently.

"I don't want Sasuke to have a body guard, but that is the only way I can get approval by my board of directors. Sasuke is a socialite right now and will be very busy with different events. The added protection makes sense to them, but I know he doesn't need it. I want you as his partner. As far as anyone will know you will be his body guard, you'll go to the events to make sure he is protected; you'll work with Kovu on the stalkers and make sure none are threats. However, you will also go undercover with him as a third eye. You could be there to keep him safe; you can be there for when he needs to get out. You will both wear a comlink that will allow you to hear and talk with each other. Sasuke can have a safe word and you will know that he needs to get out. In the five years I have done this job Sasuke has been put into the hospital close to fifty times. Some for being beaten and some for an OD, because the target kept giving him drugs. He's not safe when he goes in alone, and I want to make him safer. Konoha is your home and I know you have not lived somewhere else. You would be placed on a six figure salary you would have a house fully paid for and furnished here. All you would have to do is get what you wish from your house in Konoha. I'm not looking for an answer right now. All I'm asking is for you to consider it."

"Why me?"

"Because I think you are one of the very few people Sasuke trusts completely. I think he needs you and I think you need him. I'm not blind, I know what he is doing and I know why he's doing those things. I can't change it, but I would like to help make it better. I think you are the key to that."

"Sasuke doesn't want a body guard."

"No he doesn't, but you would be his partner. I think you are the only person he would be happy with. Think about it and let me know."

"You said a house; you must not believe that the Clan will relocate to Konoha."

"I don't see them agreeing on terms and Sasuke must live with them."

"Where is the village?"

"It's classified, but I don't see you as a threat to any of them. Its twenty minutes north of here. Sasuke's house is the one at the end of the street, there is a front gate that is usually open."

"I'll think about it and let you know. I won't make this decision without speaking to Sasuke first."

"That's understandable."

"I will let you know in a few days."

"You're not leaving tomorrow with the rest of them?"

"No I want to stay for a few days and see Sasuke, if that is alright."

"Absolutely. Enjoy the village."

"Thank-you Sir." Kakashi said as he got up and headed out of the office.

Kakashi didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to speak to Sasuke first to see how he would even feel about it. He also wanted to speak to Kovu about Sasuke. Kakashi didn't want to make a decision without thinking it through. It wasn't that he would be working with Sasuke; Kakashi would feel a lot better knowing he could keep an eye on Sasuke. It was that it was a huge career change. He would most likely have to move across the world, live in a whole new village where he didn't really know anyone. He had to leave behind the people he cared about and he didn't know when he would see them again. He couldn't be there to protect Konoha and the people he cared about. Yes he would be with Sasuke and there for him to keep him safe, but he took an oath to Konoha to defend it. Kakashi didn't know what he was going to do and he wasn't going to make this decision lightly. Kakashi headed off in the direction of where he sensed the others. He wanted to get a room so he could get some sleep before tonight. Kakashi got to the Inn and saw that Tsunade was just coming out.

"Is this where we are staying?" Kakashi asked.

"It is. They gave us the rooms for free. Here is your key you have your own room. The young ones are dividing up into different rooms. They are going to all go and explore. I have to talk to Fugaku. What did the Director want?"

"He offered me a job to work along-side Sasuke." Kakashi answered honestly.

"Really? Are you taking it?" Tsunade did not want to lose Kakashi. He was one of her best ninja.

"I'm considering it. I want to speak to Sasuke about it first. I'm going to be staying for a few days though."

"Well you have plenty of vacation time; take as long as you wish. Let me know what you decide."

"I will. Good luck with Fugaku."

Kakashi headed inside the Inn and headed to his room. He wanted to just shower and sleep and then he would feel more energized for tonight. Kakashi had no interest in clubs or parties, but he was going to go just so he could see Sasuke and keep an eye on him. Kakashi headed into the bathroom to shower. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were in Sakura and Ino's room. It was a two person room so they each divided up into pairs. They were sitting on the two beds in the room talking.

"Ok I know we're not supposed to talk about this, but come on. Sasuke is an undercover Agent." Ino said with a smile on her face.

"Who has to sleep with strange men, no wonder he's such an ass." Tenten said.

"It can't be easy to be him. Not only does he have no choice in doing this, but his own father was molesting him. How do you even get passed everything?" Sakura said sadly.

"It's no surprise that he's on drugs." Ino added.

"It's very sad." Hinata said quietly.

"Hopefully they relocate back to Konoha, because then we can see him and make sure he is alright." Sakura said.

"Alright enough of this sad stuff. I vote we go and check out that shopping center." Ino said with a smile.

"Maybe we could find something to wear tonight to this celebration." Tenten added.

"We do only have our ninja clothes and they do look a little dirty." Sakura said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here." Ino said.

The four girls left the Inn and headed for the shopping center. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shino were in Naruto and Kiba's room. Chouji and Shino were sharing a room, Neji and Shikamaru were sharing another and Lee was sharing with Gai.

"This is a total cluster fuck." Kiba said.

"Since when do you swear?" Chouji asked.

"Since it's called for. Come on Sasuke is having sex with men for money. That makes him a prostitute you do know that right?" Kiba said.

"He's an Agent. He doesn't just sleep with men to make ends-meat. He puts dangerous criminals away. You should also remember that he killed Orochimaru and Madara so you might not want to be calling him a prostitute to his face." Shino said.

"Guys think about it, Sasuke has been abused his whole life. Could you imagine what it must have felt like to be that young and not understand what those men were doing to you? His own father was molesting him. He doesn't need any of us calling him names." Naruto said.

"I'm not calling him any names; I'm just saying that's what it sounds like. I couldn't do what he does. I can't imagine how hard it must be. Plus did you see that smile today, it was totally fake and forced. Even his father didn't look happy to have him around." Kiba said sadly.

"Well maybe he'll be in Konoha." Chouji said.

"Ya, but if he's not he's going to be stuck here alone with all of them. How is he supposed to survive doing this for another five years?" Naruto said.

"He's not exactly close enough that we could visit every other week." Kiba said.

"Sasuke has survived for the last thirteen years. I'm sure five more years will be nothing to him." Shino said.

"This is so crazy and messed up. Never did I ever think that we would find out that Sasuke isn't an exile." Kiba said.

"Now he has to do all of this press stuff and go to events." Naruto said.

"He's like famous." Chouji said.

"We will see Sasuke tonight at the celebration. We can make sure he is alright." Shino said.

"We should go wander around the village. We could use a change of clothes." Kiba said.

"Ours are pretty trashed." Naruto said.

"So let's go then. We can get a change of clothes and maybe some dinner before we have to get ready for this thing." Kiba said.

The four of them headed out to look around and try to find some clothes to wear for tonight. Shikamaru and Neji were out walking around the streets. They were both concerned about Sasuke and they both could tell better than the others that Fugaku and Mikoto were not happy about Sasuke being back.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure. He's been through a lot and now he has more to deal with. I'm sure tonight we will see a different side to him." Neji answered.

"I feel like we are abandoning him. If Tsunade doesn't allow the Clan to move back, how are we just supposed to leave knowing what might happen to him?"

"I don't know. There's no guarantee that Fugaku would do anything to him, but that doesn't change the doubt or the concern."

"He's been through so much, a lot more than any of us thought or expected. He hid everything from us. We were in the same class and yet I never saw it. It's no wonder he has acted the way that he has growing up. I would be angry all the time to."

"His life has definitely not been easy. I couldn't do what he has done or been through. He's stronger than everyone has ever given him credit for. I just fear that his family won't see that."

"They don't you could tell by how they were. It was fake all of it. The press just doesn't know any better or they don't care. He's drinking and doing drugs something is obviously affecting him more than he is letting on."

"I agree, but he won't talk about it. I have a feeling tonight we are going to see a different side to him and one that we won't like."

"Maybe he won't come. He was exhausted he could just sleep through it."

"Kovu seems certain that he will. It's only just after two in the afternoon he still has lots of time to sleep."

"If he does come we can keep an eye on him. Maybe he just needs some time to blow off some steam. What happened last night couldn't be easy for him."

"It isn't easy for him; he's blowing it off for the press so people don't find out how hard it is. It doesn't matter what Madara was doing he was still his family member. Killing him won't be easy to deal with."

"Konoha is going to get very quiet with this war over."

"I'm looking forward to it. Give everyone a break for a little while before missions start to roll in."

"This is a nice village. I'll have to remember to vacation here some time."

"If Sasuke ends up staying here I'm sure all of us will be trying to get back here on vacation time."

"Do you see Tsunade being able to come to an agreement with Fugaku?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what happened in the first place. It's hard to say if Fugaku will agree to it or not. I'm sure he will have more requests than Tsunade will."

"I'm curious to see how my family is reacting to all of this. That press conference was going all across the world. My family just went from number one to number two again."

"That's right the Uchiha's were ahead of your Clan before their death. Still believe the Hyuuga is more powerful?"

"After seeing Sasuke yesterday, I'm not so sure. If Sasuke hadn't shown up yesterday there is no telling what could have happened. I can honestly say I wouldn't have been strong enough to kill him. I can't say if Naruto would have been either."

"I have no idea. I didn't have a plan. There was no way to make one. Madara was just too strong. Sasuke did it without injuries. That to me is very impressive. If I'm ever in trouble Sasuke is the one I want fighting on my side."

"Agreed. He would be fun to spar against some time."

"He would win."

"He would, but I bet I could learn a lot."

"I think anyone could learn a lot from Sasuke. The others are probably shopping right now."

"We all do need new clothes for tonight. We all have blood and dirt all over ours."

"Ah troublesome."

"Hm"

Neji and Shikamaru continued to walk around the village and they would eventually buy a new outfit for tonight. Tsunade headed to the agency's building where Fugaku was not too long ago. Tsunade didn't know if he would still be there, but she figured he wanted to speak to her just as much as she wanted to speak to him. Sure enough he was still outside with Itachi and Mikoto. Tsunade walked up to them.

"Tsunade-Sama, do you know where Sasuke is?" Itachi asked politely.

"He said he was going home to sleep. He hasn't slept in four days and with the fight last night his body is exhausted as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Thank-you. Mother, father." Itachi said before he headed back towards the house.

"Fugaku I was hoping we could speak about the possibility of the Clan relocating back to Konoha." Tsunade said.

"Yes we do need to discuss that."

"I'll be inside." Mikoto said knowing that Fugaku wanted to speak to Tsunade alone.

Mikoto headed back inside and Tsunade spoke.

"You must be proud of Sasuke. He killed one of the Clan's strongest members in history."

"The Clan will relocate as long as our demands are met. We want that Council to be removed and punished for ordering genocide against us. We also demand that our Jounin are allowed to become members of the ANBU and the police station to be reopened."

"The world doesn't know about those orders. Konoha could go into a civil war and I am not going to allow that to happen. I can grant your other two requests, but I will not do the first. At the time I believe there was a reason the Third and the Council were left with no choice. I won't punish them for something they did not do wrong."

"Then this conversation is over. The Clan has no ties with Konoha; we will not fight for you in time of need even if you are burning to the ground."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise. We don't have to fight for Konoha or to be there to help. You tried to kill my Clan, you should just be happy that we are not returning the favor. You leave us alone and we will leave you alone. I won't waste my time with someone like you."

Fugaku turned away and headed back inside the building. Tsunade was furious. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering letting them back into Konoha. There was a reason why the Third did what he did and Tsunade didn't doubt for a second that the Clan would bring trouble to the village. She wasn't going to risk another war inside her village and if that meant that the Clan wasn't going to be there, then so be it. Sasuke was just going to have to figure this out on his own. She wasn't going to put one person above her village. Tsunade headed back to her room so she could catch up on sleep before tonight. She had a feeling she would be getting very drunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi went inside the house and headed upstairs. He could sense Sasuke up there and he wanted to see how he was doing. Itachi headed to his room to see Sasuke sound asleep in his bed. Itachi wasn't upset he figured that Sasuke didn't know where his room was. Itachi just closed the door and went back downstairs. When Sasuke was awake he would speak to him then. If he wasn't awake by seven he would wake him up for dinner before they would go to the celebration. Itachi wasn't looking forward to it, but he was going to go for a little while. He needed to make an appearance and he was planning on doing it at the start so he could sneak out later. Itachi was worried about Sasuke after being in the Sound and having to kill Madara. He knew that it wouldn't have been easy on him and he was hoping that Sasuke was okay with everything. For now he would wait for when Sasuke would wake up and he would go from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing seven o'clock and Sasuke had yet to wake up. Itachi got up from the couch and was about to head upstairs when the front door opened and in walked Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Hello mother, father. How was your dinner?"

"It was wonderful. Have you eaten yet sweetie?" Mikoto asked.

"Not yet I was just about to wake Sasuke up before I made us some dinner."

"Where is that brat?" Fugaku asked as he head into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"He's asleep in my room."

"He should be in his room."

"With all your respect father, but Sasuke doesn't know that his room is in the basement. I have to say I don't like that you have him down there."

"He has his own washroom down there. He shouldn't complain. I don't want to find out he's asleep in your room again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father. How did I go with Tsunade?"

"She won't meet my demands and as such we have severed all ties to Konoha. We will be staying here and supporting the agency with whatever they need."

"Yes father."

"Your mother and I are going over to her sisters for a little while before the celebration. I expect you both to look appropriate and behave this evening."

"I won't be there for long only to make an appearance. I'm sure Sasuke won't be there long either. Will you be there?"

"We might pop in. The Director wants to speak to you tomorrow at one thirty. He wants to go over mission possibilities with you."

"Yes father."

"Have a good time tonight sweetie." Mikoto said as she kissed Itachi's cheek before she left with Fugaku.

Itachi headed upstairs to wake Sasuke up before he would start some dinner for the both of them. Itachi didn't like that his father still didn't like Sasuke, but Itachi knew there was nothing he could do about it. Itachi opened his bedroom door to see Sasuke was in the same spot as he was last time. Clearly he was exhausted and needed to sleep. Itachi thought about not waking him up, but he knew that everyone was expecting Sasuke to be there. Itachi figured that Sasuke could just make an appearance like him and they could leave early together. Itachi went over to the side of the bed and called out Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke, you need to wake up." Itachi said.

Sasuke started to stir and he opened his eyes to see that it was dark out and Itachi was standing by the bed.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven. We have two hours before we need to be at the club. I'm going to make us some dinner, why don't you take a shower now while it's cooking." Itachi suggested.

"Ok"

"I'll be downstairs for when you're ready."

Itachi left the room and Sasuke rolled onto his back as he rubbed his face with his hands. He was still tired and part of him was thinking about not even going tonight. It was tempting, but at the same time he wanted to go and forget about the last forty-eight hours. Sasuke sat up and stretched his sore muscles. He got out of the bed and grabbed his bag. He started to go through it to find something he could wear tonight. He grabbed a black t-shirt; he could use a jitsu to cover up the bite marks and hickeys. So he grabbed a clean black one that he was going to wear with his tight light blue jeans with style rips in them. He would wear his black converse shoes and his studded black belt. The jeans would make his ass look great and get the attention of the lowlife men that would be there. Sasuke had gotten very good at telling which ones would have what he needed. Tonight he was going to get so drunk and high that he would barely even remember being at the club. Sasuke grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He turned it on as hot as it would go before he got in. Once he was showered and dressed he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He figured that Itachi would know where his room was, assuming he even had one. He saw Itachi cooking in the kitchen.

"Sorry I crashed in your room. You wouldn't happen to know where mine is?"

Itachi turned around to face his brother. He wasn't really happy with what he was wearing. The jeans were too tight for Itachi's liking and the outfit itself was casual. Itachi didn't really know how well it would go over with their father.

"You're wearing that?"

"Ya why?"

"Don't you have dress pants you could wear?"

"No I don't own any, but I guess with the events coming up I'm going to have to go shopping. My room?"

"Father is not going to like that outfit."

"Don't give a fuck what he likes. Seriously my room or do I not have one?"

"The basement is your room. There's even a washroom down there for you. Feel free to do what you want with it."

Sasuke turned so he could go downstairs to see what his room looked like and he could put his bag away. Sure enough it was what he expected. The walls were cement, the floor was cement and there was nothing more than just a bed with one pillow and an old small blanket. The bathroom was off to the side and there was just a shower head coming out of the cement wall with two taps for hot and cold and a drain in the floor. There was no curtain at all. It wasn't even a proper shower. There was a toilet and a small sink, no mirror, but there was a door so at least Sasuke could have some privacy. Sasuke knew he would need to fix this up, but for now he couldn't be bothered to care. He could worry about it tomorrow and go and get some things for it. For now Sasuke was just glad there was a light and more outlets so Sasuke could get more lights for down here. Sasuke put his bag down and headed back upstairs with his jacket in hand. He went over to the kitchen and sat down on the stool to the island.

"Have you seen down there?"

"And I encourage you to do whatever you want with it. Let me know if you need any help."

"No the last three years living underground was great. I always wanted for that to continue." Sasuke said with attitude.

"You can't change father. All you can do is learn to live with him."

"Said the golden child."

"He's not easy to deal with or to live with. You'll figure out a way. Just do as he asks and he won't have a reason to bother you. Now eat up we have to go to this celebration tonight." Itachi said as he placed two plates down on the counter top before he sat down on a stool as well.

"I'm surprised you're going."

"I have to, but it will only be for thirty minutes at most. I'm not interested in that situation. If you are not having fun you can always just leave with me."

"I'll be fine. I like parties."

"The offer is there if you want it. Father and mother are at mother's sister's house right now. They went out to dinner and they probably won't be there tonight. Father did mention that Tsunade wouldn't agree to his terms so we won't be moving back to Konoha."

"I don't really care where we live."

"I don't either, but I figured you would want to be in Konoha where your friends are."

"I don't consider them my friends. They are just comrades. Besides Kovu and Suigetsu live here if I'm feeling social."

"Fair enough. I have a meeting tomorrow with the Director to go over missions at one. Has he mentioned anything to you about operations?"

"Not yet. He did tell me he wants me to have a body guard. He seems to think the press will have more interest in me than you."

"Do you need one?"

"I don't think so, but apparently he does. He said he had one person in mind and if he said no then he would drop it so."

"Did he say who?"

"Nope and I don't care I don't need one and I'm not putting up with one. I don't even want to do these events to begin with."

"I don't either, but the Clan and the agency are in works with each other. So we have to go and be polite. It's a part of our jobs now. How are you dealing with everything that happened in the last three years? You killed Madara yesterday I know you are not fine with it."

"I'll get over it. I meant what I said he was a danger to this whole world. I won't regret killing him. If he was anyone else I wouldn't have thought twice about it. Just because we share the same blood doesn't mean I should feel bad about."

"Doesn't change that you still do."

"I'll be fine in a few days. I just need to get used to this new life again. Besides you spent nine years living with exiles and criminals are you telling me you're perfectly fine with everything?"

"I am. I did my job and I completed my mission. I have no regrets or anything to feel bad about. I'm ready to go on another mission. Especially now since my eyes are healed and I can see perfectly again."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. We almost didn't make it in time."

"But we did and I am healthy once again and you no longer have to worry about getting the disease. Everything worked out. Plus we both got paid very well in these past nine years."

"Ya I guess not many sixteen year olds can say they are a millionaire." Sasuke joked.

"See not everything is horrible."

Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile and Sasuke smiled back. They finished eating and Itachi went to take a shower and get ready. Sasuke was wide awake now and he was getting anxious about leaving. He just wanted to go and get drunk and high. He couldn't wait until he was floating on cloud nine. Tonight was going to be a bad night and he was certain come morning he would be hearing about it from people, but he didn't care tonight he was going to forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up just before seven. He was still tired, but he wanted to eat something before this celebration tonight. The only reason he was going was because he knew that Sasuke would be there and he was interested in seeing how he was tonight, compared to last night. Kakashi stretched out his muscles once he stood up. He looked down and could see that his uniform was a complete mess. He had his own blood on it plus Obito's. Kakashi figured that everyone else had gotten a change of clothes by now, but Kakashi didn't. He still had two hours before he had to be at the celebration and Kakashi was always late so he wasn't too worried about it. He figured he would head out and find something to wear before he went and got dinner. Kakashi grabbed his room key and his wallet and headed outside. The village was even prettier at night with all of the lights from the stores and bars. It wasn't that Kakashi couldn't see himself living here; it was just that Konoha had always been his home and Kakashi couldn't imagine not living there. Kakashi knew he couldn't make his decision yet until he spoke to Sasuke and Kovu about it. Kakashi did his best to put it into the back of his mind as he went into a few stores trying to find something to wear tonight. He knew he wasn't going to be able to find any ninja gear to wear so he ended up finding a nice pair of black jeans with a black button down shirt. Kakashi figured he could wear his ninja boots still and the black would look formal. He grabbed a red tie to wear as well so it would give him a little bit of color. Kakashi headed out of the store and saw Kovu walking down the street. Kakashi went up to him.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kakashi asked once he was by Kovu.

Kovu turned to see that it was Kakashi.

"Of course." Kovu said as he stopped moving.

"It's about Sasuke."

"Let's go over here." Kovu said as he headed towards one of the side alleys. "I don't want people to overhear this. Is everything ok?"

"As far as I know. I haven't seen him. You're Sasuke's handler so you've seen some things while he has been undercover. Exactly how dangerous is it for him to be alone?"

"On a scale of one to ten I would say a nine. Keep in mind that when Sasuke goes undercover he can't use his chakra at all. When he transforms he loses his chakra ability, so the only strength he has is whatever he has built up with muscles. There have been many times when he was overpowered and on his own. Sasuke doesn't go undercover with anyone he's completely on his own. In five years I have seen Sasuke brutally beaten and drug lords drugging him so much that he Ods and not by his choice. It gets bad. Sometimes I'm there for it and I can help get him out or get him help once he's out, but he's on his own usually."

Kakashi let out a sigh. "The Director asked me to be Sasuke's partner. He's labeling it as a body guard position so the board of directors will allow Sasuke to have someone there."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet. I wanted to speak to you and Sasuke first."

"Having someone else there on the operations would make Sasuke ten times safer. But you would have to be able to control yourself. You would be wearing a comlink so you would hear everything that happens. Every hit, everything they say to him, they make him say or they make him do you would hear it and you wouldn't be able to react unless Sasuke says the safe word. You also need to ask yourself if you could do that."

"I don't know if I could, but I also don't know if I could leave him alone in this. I know he has you, but you're a friend to him. I'm the adult. I might be able to get through to him better than anyone. Not taking this job feels like I'm abandoning him. At the same time I feel like I'm abandoning my village I swore to protect." Kakashi let out another sigh.

"I would talk to Sasuke and see what he thinks. In the end it's your choice. I won't lie I think Sasuke needs you, but you're no help to him if you're miserable two."

"I'm taking a few days off and staying here. Hopefully by the time it's time for me to leave I'll have my decision."

"I think you already have it, but you're afraid to make it. Change isn't easy for anyone to get used to, especially life changes. I hope you have the courage to make this decision."

"Thank-you for the information."

"Not a problem. Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"You will be. I even bought clean clothes to wear."

"Yes well blood is out of season I believe. I'll see you tonight Kakashi."

Kakashi and Kovu headed out of the alleyway and in different directions. Kakashi headed towards a restaurant that looked good for dinner and Kovu headed towards his home to get ready for nine. Kakashi did know what he needed to do, but he was afraid to make that great of a change in his life. He also didn't want to do something that Sasuke didn't want him to. He had to know where Sasuke stood in all of this and he was hoping he could speak to him tonight. For now Kakashi would eat dinner and then get ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after nine at night when Kakashi headed towards the club where the celebration was. He was only slightly late so for Kakashi he was right on time. He was dressed in his new clothes and Kakashi had to admit it was nice not having to wear his ninja gear. He walked up to the club and he saw Sasuke standing outside smoking. Kakashi went over to him and spoke as he got closer.

"So you smoke to?"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "You got a problem with that?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Your lungs might, but I don't. How did you sleep?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"Why does it matter to you how I slept?"

"Because I care about you." Kakashi wasn't sure where the attitude was coming from, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his father.

"You're a good guy Kakashi. Well respected, well liked, you got a great reputation and career. So do yourself a favor and stop caring about some whore." Sasuke said as he flicked the butt on his smoke to the ground and headed back inside.

Kakashi didn't even have the chance to say anything to that before Sasuke was gone. Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke called himself a whore. Kakashi didn't know what happened since he left the press conference, but he was going to find out. Kakashi headed inside and it was filled with people and loud music. Kakashi saw their group over by a large booth and he went over to them. He also noticed that Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi were standing in the corner and Fugaku did not look happy. Kakashi didn't see Sasuke anywhere yet so he headed over to the group while he kept an eye out for Sasuke. Kakashi went over to the large booth and sat down on the end next to Gai.

"Did something happen with Sasuke and his father?" Kakashi asked Gai.

"I'm not sure what was said, but Fugaku came in and saw Sasuke. He pulled him over to the corner and started to yell in his face. Once he was done Sasuke stormed off outside. He's over at the bar now."

"I saw him outside smoking and he was rude. I had a feeling something most have happened. Has he started drinking yet?"

"Not yet the one in his hand is the first."

Kakashi looked over at the bar and it took him a minute to find Sasuke. He was standing with a drink in his hand and two men were talking to him. Kakashi looked around at the booth and saw that everyone changed out of their bloody and dirty clothes from the battle yesterday. They were all talking to each other and not paying attention to Sasuke. For the first half an hour nothing happened. Sasuke went over to the two men's table and started to drink there. His parents and Itachi left, but before Fugaku left he spoke to another man who seemed to be watching Sasuke. Kakashi figured that if something happened he would be reporting it to Fugaku in the morning. So far though it was an hour into the celebration and Sasuke had been behaving. He was on his fourth drink, but he wasn't too bad. The girls had started to dance and loosen up more. So far everything was going well. Kakashi was starting to think that Sasuke would behave better tonight with the large group of people at the celebration. He was quickly proven wrong though into the start if the second hour. Sasuke got up with the two men and made their way out onto the dance floor. Kakashi was not prepared to see that Sasuke was grinding with one man pressed behind him and the other pressed closely in front of him. Kakashi watched as Sasuke grinded his hips into the men's crotch. The men moved their hands all over Sasuke and started to kiss him on his mouth and on his neck. Kakashi turned to see if the others were watching, but they were all still too busy with their own conversations to notice the change. Kakashi watched as the man in front of Sasuke put a pill in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was more than happy to take it and Kakashi figured that it was ecstasy. They all got even closer to each other and Sasuke started to make out with the guy in front of him while the guy behind him kissed his neck and grinded Sasuke's ass into his crotch. It was like sex on the dance floor and Kakashi wasn't surprised when Sasuke was led off the dance floor and out the door with both men. Kakashi shook his head, he looked over at the man that was watching Sasuke and Kakashi could see that he was disgusted. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be in trouble cone morning from Fugaku. Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke would be back in so he waited an hour before he himself left. Sasuke never came back inside the club and Kakashi didn't know where he went, but he was hoping that he was at least safe. Kakashi headed back to the room and he laid down after getting changed out of his clothes. Kakashi was still tired, but he couldn't seem to get his mind to shut off to rest peacefully. The whole night Kakashi tossed and turned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke got to the cub with Itachi just before nine. They could hear the loud music from the outside and they headed inside. When they got there it was already full of people, including the Konoha ninja. Sasuke saw them sitting down in one of the booths on the side of the club. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to head to the bar, because his arm was grabbed tightly and Sasuke turned to see his father standing there with a furious look on his face. He dragged Sasuke over to the corner and got right in his face. The grip on his arm was tight and Sasuke knew there would be a bruise on his arm.

"What the hell do you think you are wearing?" Fugaku yelled right in front of Sasuke's face.

"Clothes." Sasuke said rudely.

"Clothes, you look like a whore. Its' bad enough I have to deal with the sight of you I don't want to see you dressing like a whore. You shouldn't even be here you should be locked up at home where a whore like you belongs until you are needed to screw someone. I don't want to see you dressed like this again around me."

Sasuke pulled his arm out of his father's grasp and headed outside so he could light a smoke. Sasuke was pissed that his father just called him a whore, but at the same time he knew what his father said was right. He was a whore and tonight he was going to be exactly that. Sasuke was hurt, but he wasn't going to let his father know that. Sasuke knew there was nothing he could do to change his father's mind so he didn't see the point in trying. Sasuke saw Kakashi walking towards him and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"So you smoke to?"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "You got a problem with that?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Your lungs might, but I don't. How did you sleep?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"Why does it matter to you how I slept?"

"Because I care about you." Kakashi wasn't sure where the attitude was coming from, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his father.

"You're a good guy Kakashi. Well respected, well liked, you got a great reputation and career. So do yourself a favor and stop caring about some whore." Sasuke said as he flicked the butt on his smoke to the ground and headed back inside.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't have snapped at Kakashi, but he just wasn't in the mood after his father and finding out he was sleeping in the basement. Sasuke knew he would see Kakashi tomorrow before he left assuming he was even awake for it. If he was then Sasuke would apologise to him for snapping at him for now he was going to have a good time. Sasuke headed over to the bar and immediately saw who he needed. There were two men that were looking at him and Sasuke knew what they wanted. Sasuke had seen the one guy around before and had seen him dealing drugs around the village. Sasuke grabbed his drink and headed over to them.

"Like something you see?" Sasuke said seductively.

"Oh I like it very much, but I can't help but wonder if you like to party." The one man said.

"I love to party especially when that party is only three people." Sasuke said with a sexy look.

"Then tonight is your lucky day sexy." The second man said.

"Come to our table and let the fun begin." The first man said.

Sasuke went with the two men and for the first hour they just talked about nothing and drank. Sasuke was getting bored though so when a good song came on he got up and headed for the dance floor. Both men followed him and soon enough Sasuke was dancing between then. It was getting pretty hot and heavy and the man behind Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"Think you want to take this back to my place? I got everything you could ask for."

"And what do you think I'd be looking for?"

"Whisky, cocaine and all the sex you could ask for."

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here?"

Sasuke let the two men lead him out of the club and down the street to the second man's house. This was exactly what Sasuke was looking for. Tomorrow he would regret it, but tonight his father wanted to call him a whore then he was going to be one. Sasuke was barely even in the door when the two men were on him. They took their shirts off and took Sasuke's shirt off as well. The heated make out session ended when the one man pulled away.

"Let's really get this party started. You look like you could use a line eh baby."

"I like em big." Sasuke said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh we got two big ones for you." The second man said.

They headed to the coffee table and the one man got three lines out of cocaine and made sure they were the size of four lines. The second man grabbed the whiskey and three shot glasses and poured them a drink each. Sasuke took the shot and the line and he was already feeling better. Sasuke got up not wanting to waste any more time. He turned to the two men and started to undo his jeans.

"You got a bedroom in this place or what? I'm feeling naughty." Sasuke said as he removed his pants and boxers right in front of them.

Both men smirked as they got up off the couch and went over to Sasuke. The one man started to kiss Sasuke hard on the mouth while he pushed Sasuke down the hallway and into the bedroom. The second man followed closely behind as he removed the rest of his clothing. Once in the bedroom the first man stopped kissing Sasuke to remove his clothes and the second man took his turn with kissing Sasuke. Once they were all naked Sasuke pushed the man away from him and got down on his knees in front of them both. He took turns taking them in his mouth and making them painfully hard. The second man had his hand in Sasuke's hair and kept pulling his head up and down and back and forth between them. Sasuke could tell that they were close to he jerked the first man while he continued to suck the second. Sure enough they were both coming at the same time the one in his mouth and the other on his face. Sasuke licked them both clean and then ran a finger over his face to clean the cum off from it. He then licked his finger clean.

"Looks like we got ourselves a whore here." The first man said.

"You a whore baby." The second man said.

"Ya" Sasuke said seductively.

"Get up on the bed and spread those legs. I want to see just how much of a whore you can be." The second man said.

Sasuke got up and went to lay down on the bed on his back. He spread his legs as far as they could go making sure they could see his ass. The second man went to the bedside drawer and pulled out a vibrator. He dragged it along Sasuke's chest as he spoke.

"Fuck yourself, show us just how much of a whore you are."

Sasuke took the vibrator and put it in his mouth first to get it wet. It wasn't very big, but he still didn't want to do it dry. He made sure it was wet with his saliva before he brought it down and slowly inserted it inside of him. The second man reached over and turned it on high and Sasuke moaned. He started to move it in and out at a fast pace as he brought his free hand to his own cock and started to jerk himself off. Sasuke could see both of the men were already hard and ready for another round. Sasuke made sure he moaned a lot as he got closer to cumming.

"That's it cum whore." The first man said as he started to touch himself.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and deep." The second man said as he watched as Sasuke cam all over his stomach.

"You want us to fuck you?" The first man teased.

"Mm fuck ya." Sasuke moaned.

"Beg whore, beg for our cocks." The second man said.

"Fuck me please. I need you deep inside of me. Mmm fuck me like the dirty whore I am."

"Turn over and stick that ass high in the air." The second man said.

Sasuke took the vibrator out and put it down on the bed. He turned over so he was on his hands and knees and made sure his legs were spread wide and his ass was up. The first man came around to his front and Sasuke knew what he wanted. Sasuke started to lick his hard dick all over again and the second man went up behind him and pushed himself all the way in. Sasuke screamed at the burning sensation and when he did the first man took his opportunity and shoved his dick all the way into Sasuke's mouth. Both men were brutal with their pace and Sasuke knew tomorrow he would be sore and regretting this, but in that moment he didn't care. Sasuke knew he was a whore so he kept moaning and doing exactly what the men wanted. It didn't stop after the first around they both continued to switch spots all night long and it wasn't until five in the morning did Sasuke find himself walking back home. In between they would do shots of whiskey and lines of cocaine. By the time Sasuke got home and crawled into bed it was well after five thirty in the morning. Sasuke didn't even notice Itachi there on the top of the stairs looking at him. Sasuke went downstairs and crawled into bed not even bothering to change clothes or to pull the covers over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before one in the afternoon and Kakashi decided he would go over and see Sasuke. He had been up since nine that morning when the others were getting ready to leave. He wanted to say goodbye to them. Kakashi still wasn't sure what he was going to do about his job offer, but he knew he wanted to spend a few days here in the village to see Sasuke. Kakashi figured after last night Sasuke would have been out late so he waited until now to head over. He figured if Sasuke was home then they could go to lunch somewhere quiet where they could talk. Kakashi wanted to see how Sasuke would feel about him being his partner before he made a decision. Kovu was right Kakashi did know what decision he should be making, but he was scared to make it. It would be a huge change for him and even though he was only twenty-nine Kakashi had spent his whole life in Konoha. This village was nice and twice the size of Konoha, but Kakashi was never one for a big village. He liked to live in small little villages and when he retired he knew he would be moving to one. The problem was he never even thought about moving to another village or changing careers so it was all very scary to him. He didn't even know if he would be any good at working undercover with Sasuke, even as his back up. It was a huge change and it was one that Kakashi didn't know if he would be happy if he made.

Kakashi walked through the hidden village where the Clan lived. Kakashi noticed he got a lot of dirty looks from everyone that he walked by. Kakashi was used to it from when the Clan was alive nine years ago. Ever since Obito had given Kakashi his eye they had a problem with him. The Clan felt that Obito made a mistake by giving the power of the Sharingan to someone outside of the Clan. So by now Kakashi was used to the dirty and hateful looks by the Uchihas. Kakashi saw Sasuke's house and he went up to the door and knocked. After a few moments the door opened and Itachi was standing on the other side, not looking happy at all, but Kakashi figured that wasn't just by his presence.

"Hello Itachi" Kakashi said pleasantly.

"Kakashi."

Itachi walked away from the door and Kakashi figured that it would be safe to enter. Kakashi walked in and closed the door behind him. Itachi was in the kitchen fiddling with papers.

"Is Sasuke here?"

"He's asleep." Itachi said with anger in his voice.

Kakashi didn't know what happened, but he did know for Itachi to be mad at Sasuke something obviously did.

"Did Sasuke do something wrong?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"You were there last night I'm sure you saw him. Father is infuriated with him and when he comes back tonight Sasuke will be hearing about it. He practically had sex on the dance floor last night with two men. Then he leaves with them and stumbles in drunk at five thirty this morning." Itachi said through grinded teeth.

"He's been through a lot Itachi. You can't expect him to be magically okay with everything. He's not you." Kakashi said in Sasuke's defense.

"He's tarnishing our family's reputation. Father won't stand for this and Sasuke knows that. He will not disrespect this family like that again or it won't be father that has a word with him."

"He's your younger brother and is going through something. Instead of threatening him you should be speaking to him. You should be helping him with this."

"Don't tell me how to handle my brother. His room is in the basement. I have a meeting with the Director to go over missions. I don't have time to deal with his mess." Itachi said as he headed for the door.

"Maybe you should make time before your brother ends up killed." Kakashi said after Itachi.

Itachi didn't say anything he just continued to leave the house. Kakashi was now pissed with Itachi. It seemed like no one cared about Sasuke or what he was going through. They just expected him to bounce back after everything and be perfectly fine. It wasn't his fault that he was like this. Sasuke was troubled and instead of yelling at him they should be trying to figure out how to help him. All of this was effecting Kakashi's decision, because he didn't want to just leave Sasuke alone to deal with all of this. Kovu was right if something wasn't done about Sasuke he would be a drug addict. Kakashi headed downstairs to the basement. Kakashi didn't understand why Sasuke was down in the basement and everyone was upstairs, but he wasn't going to ask. Kakashi got down there and saw that it was just a cement room with nothing more than a poorly make-shift bathroom and a mattress on the floor. Kakashi went over and saw that Sasuke was asleep on his stomach still dressed in his clothes from last night even his shoes. Kakashi saw Sasuke's face and could see the black circles under his eyes. Kakashi thought twice about waking him, but he wanted to speak to Sasuke and he knew that Sasuke could always sleep later. Kakashi reached down and gently touched Sasuke's arm as he spoke.

"Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke let out a groan and Kakashi could see his eyes opening. It took Sasuke a few seconds to get his eyes opened and focused, but when he did he saw that it was Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and Kakashi figured it was from the drinking and smoking last night.

"The Director told me where you lived. It's one in the afternoon I figured I would come see you."

"One?" Sasuke lifted his head to look at Kakashi. "I thought you guys were leaving today."

"The others already left. I'm taking a few vacation days. I thought we could go for lunch."

Sasuke let out a yawn. "Sure. Where is everyone?"

"Out. I'll wait upstairs, take your time."

"Hn"

Kakashi headed back upstairs to the living room where he could wait for Sasuke. Kakashi didn't like that he was living in the basement and he barely had anything. Kakashi was certain he could go upstairs to Itachi's room and he would have a great looking room with everything he needed. Yet Sasuke was stuck down in the basement with nothing basically. It was another thirty minutes before Sasuke came up the stairs in a dark blue t-shirt, grey jeans and his leather jacket on. He looked better after the shower, but he still looked exhausted.

"Where did the bite marks and hickeys go?"

"I can use a jitsu to hide them. I did it last night."

"Oh I didn't even notice that last night. You ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever is fine with me. You know the village."

Sasuke grabbed his keys and they left the house. Kakashi waited until they left the village before he spoke.

"You look exhausted."

"I am I think I might sleep the next day away later."

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have woken you."

"No it's fine I have to get some things done today anyways. Then I'll sleep."

"Do you have any meetings?"

"No just some shopping to do."

"I hope its furniture shopping."

"It is. Father let me have the basement to myself so I can do whatever I want with it. I hate shopping, but it shouldn't be too bad."

"How will you get the furniture back home?"

"The shops here actually seal the furniture into a seal on a scroll so you take the scroll home and just release the seal. It's really simple, there's no heavy lifting and the furniture is already put together when the seal is released."

"Oh well that's handy."

"Ya all the stores here will do that for large orders. So even groceries or clothing they will seal it for you. A lot of people will come from nearby villages to shop here and they get large orders. This way they don't have to worry about carrying everything."

"That's really neat that they do that. From what I have seen it's a beautiful village."

"It's big, but it's nice that you can get everything you need here and not have to worry. There are a few places around here that are really beautiful and peaceful. There's one spot that I love, it's a pond with a waterfall and there are lights behind it so at night it's all lit up."

"That sounds beautiful."

"It is."

"You might have to show me before I leave."

"I could do that. I guess your life is about to get really quiet with this war over. I can't imagine high ranked missions will be coming in."

"Probably not. It will be slow for a good six months back in Konoha. Will you be busy?"

"I get a week off before I have to go back to operations. So I'll be busy."

"Kovu said he wanted a raise last night." Kakashi said lightly.

"He deserves one. His job just got harder. He now has to manage events plus operations for me. He also gets to deal with Miito more now."

"He's an interesting character."

"He's something."

"Do you have a lot of people like that?"

"People that like to stalk me, ya. Don't know how many that's Kovu's job. All the more reason why he should get a raise."

They walked into a restaurant that wasn't busy at all. Sasuke headed towards a back booth and made sure that Kakashi would be facing the wall in case he removed his mask. Sasuke had never seen Kakashi without his mask on, but he was beyond over it. He didn't care what Kakashi looked like now it quickly became overrated. A waitress came over to take their drink order and them menus.

"What can I get you fellas to drink?"

"I'll have water." Kakashi said.

"Coffee" Sasuke said.

The waitress left and Kakashi smiled at Sasuke.

"How much coffee do you drink?"

"Depends on the day. One or two usually, but sometimes I have to do surveillance on targets before I go undercover. So after spending three days without sleep starring out a window I tend to go through a lot of coffee. You have to stay awake somehow especially when I am alone doing it."

"Do you ever work with someone?"

"Not normally. I did with Suigetsu in the Sound, but we didn't work together."

"So you go into these situations completely alone?"

"Yup"

"What if you get into trouble?"

"Hope I can get out without being killed."

"That's extremely dangerous. What happened last night can also be extremely dangerous." Kakashi said carefully.

"If you came here to lecture me about my actions then you can walk out that door. I'm sick of listening to people judging me. I do what I have to, to survive. I have five more years and then I'm free. So whatever I have to do to make sure I'm alive at the end of those five years then I will. There is no big picture it's just that, five years. I'll worry about the consequences then. I need to be free and I don't care what I have to do to get there. So keep your lectures to yourself, because you have no idea what I go through." Sasuke said with anger.

In that moment Kakashi knew what he had to do. It didn't matter if he would be happy doing it, he had to do it. He had to be here for Sasuke. Kakashi knew he has to just tough it out for the five years with Sasuke, because he wanted Sasuke free to.

"I'm not going to lecture you. I'm not going to judge you. I want you to be free to. There's something I need to tell you about. I want to hear your opinion, but I've already made my decision and I hope you're okay with it. The Director wants me to work for him and I'm going to."

"Why would that bother me?"

"Because he wants me to be your partner."

"Wait what? They don't do partners."

"The body guard position is only for the board of directors. It's just a paper title. The Director wants me to be your partner. He wants me to go undercover with you to be there to protect you in case something goes wrong. He doesn't like how many times you've been hospitalized in the last five years. You would still be the primary, but I would be in the place or around the place to keep you safe. We would both have comlinks so we could hear each other and talk to each other. If something happens you can say the safe word and I can get you out. I would also be going with you to events and working as a body guard to keep up appearance."

"A lot of things happen undercover. I can take a lot you would have to be able to control yourself. You'd have to change what you look like to blend in. Your home and friends are all in Konoha. Why would you even consider moving for this job?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Because I want you to be free. If I can be there to help make sure you are safe. To make sure you don't get killed then I am happy to do it. I'm not saying it will be easy. There are going to be times when you're being hurt and I'll want to go in to stop it, but I know I can't. There will be times when I'm angry, but I can do this. I can do this for you and I'm going to. I'm going to tell the Director today that I accept the job. He said he already has a house for me. He's tripling my salary that I would make in Konoha. So I spend the next five years here with you and save up to retire. I want to be here for you Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Ok"

"Ok"

The waitress came over and they gave their meal orders. Sasuke removed his jacket and Kakashi saw the bruising on his forearm.

"Sasuke, where did that bruise come from?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked down at his arm before he spoke.

"Oh it's nothing I bumped into a door." Sasuke blew it off as he grabbed the cream and sugar for his coffee.

"A door doesn't have fingers. I can see the hand all around your arm. Did your father do that to you last night?" Kakashi asked with anger.

"No, it's nothing." Sasuke said defensively.

"Sasuke" Kakashi started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"I don't care that you snapped at me I care about why. I care about you calling yourself a whore. I'm willing to stake my life on it that your father put that bruise on your arm and was the one to put that into your head."

"Look you don't know what you're talking about so drop it." Sasuke said with anger.

"Fine, but one last question. Last night you left with those two guys. I can fill in the blanks as to what happened, but do you ever regret it?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"In the morning."

"Then why do it?"

"That's two questions."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke to see if he would answer, but it was clear to him that Sasuke wasn't going to. Kakashi decided he would change the subject, because he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Sasuke yet. He would have to work for those answers and Kakashi was more than willing to do that.

"I can come shopping with you if you want."

"You should go to the Director. There will be a lot of paper work for you to fill out. He'll already have a house for you. You should take care of that stuff it's going to take a while to do all of the paperwork. How are you getting your things from Konoha?"

"I'll probably leave tonight for Konoha and be back in a few days. If you are off for a week then I want to be here for when you go back to work. I was going to take a few days off, but there's no need right now. I can travel back and grab what I want to bring, file the paperwork in Konoha for my resignation and say goodbye to everyone. I can be back before you have to go to work."

"Your first mission will probably be surveillance. The Director will want to make sure you are able to do this job before he just sends us into some drug lord's lair. You should also speak to Kovu and let him know what is going on."

"Will he be my handler two?"

"No you won't be the primary so you don't need one. He'll keep in contact with you and keep you updated on any events if you have to be my body guard as well. You two will be working a lot together so you might as well start off right."

"He seems like an easy guy to get along with."

"He is, but don't let that fool you. I've seen him fight, he's tough. He doesn't fight often, but he can hold his own when he needs to. He's saved my life a couple times over the last five years."

"Well I have no interest in angering him. I think the three of us have to work together and get along. Especially because we will be around each other the most. I'll speak to him today before I leave."

Their food arrived and Sasuke thanked the waitress. Sasuke began eating and Kakashi moved his mask so he could do so as well, Sasuke looked up to see his face, but didn't say anything. It was just a glimpse before he continued to eat.

"Really? Not going to say anything?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"I got over that a long time ago. It's kind of overrated at this point."

"For you, not for Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi joked.

"Are you going to miss them?"

"The last three years the team has been broken up. Naruto was away training with Jiraiya. Sakura has been training with Tsunade so it's just been me working alone mostly. I will miss them, but I can always visit and they can always visit. It's not like anyone is dead. Do you ever miss them?"

"I don't tend to miss people, but I don't tend to have the time to miss anyone. People are just comrades to me. I can't let anyone get close because of this job."

"It would be hard to have a true friendship if you can't even tell someone where you have to go and what you do for a living. You had us all fooled though Sasuke. I honestly didn't even suspect anything. I'm curious to see how talented you are undercover."

"All I do is get the targets interest and get the evidence out of him. Another unit handles the arrests."

"You still have put dangerous criminals in jail. You have to be happy and proud about that."

"Sure" Sasuke said in a dismissive tone.

"Do you have any meetings coming up this week?" Kakashi asked knowing that Sasuke didn't want to talk about work.

"I don't think so. Kovu usually keeps track of that type of shit. He just tells me when I'm supposed to show."

"Do you always show up? Miito seemed to think you would disobey an order."

"I'll bitch about it, but I always show. If I don't then Kovu has to hear about it and deal with it. He works really hard and deals with a lot being my handler so I don't want to add anything to his problems. It's just easier to do it all and then that's the end of it. If I don't go I'll never hear the end of it. If it wasn't for Kovu I wouldn't even be going to any of these upcoming events or press conferences. He works really hard to keep everything organized and scheduled for me. So if all I have to do is show up then I will."

"He seems to be more like your manager than a handler."

"That's pretty much it. When I'm not undercover he has to manage everything and when I do go under he has to still manage the meetings and information I have to relay back to the Director. Sometimes he even comes as my backup if the target is too dangerous to go in alone."

"What would make a target too dangerous?"

"I'm not the only undercover so sometimes a different one will go undercover and either get found out by the target or the target kills him. The operation doesn't go anywhere so they have to send someone else in and that's usually me. Kovu will stick around in case something happens, he can try and get me out."

"Has he had to?"

"Once. There's a safe word I have that I can use and Kovu knows to come in. Sometimes though, you don't get the chance. Some targets are just cruel and vicious that once that door closes everything changes. In that situation; the target was beating me pretty good and I was about to say the safe word when he started chocking me. Kovu was talking to me through the comlink and I wasn't saying anything back. He made the decision to come in and he killed the target. I wasn't breathing and he was able to revive me. In situations like that he had to report to the Director right away to tell him what happened. We aren't supposed to kill and if it does happen then the Director needs to know about it right away so it can be reported and recorded. He also needs to know, because there are cases that I can use the same alias for without having a problem. When I go undercover I change what I look like and sometimes I can be the same person for multiple operations. In that situation I couldn't be that person again or I risked being made. So the Director needs to know that so he doesn't put me in an operation that would require that alias."

"This job is more complicated than I thought it would be."

"The work itself is simple, half the time nothing happens it's a clean operation. The other half of the time can get a little tricky, especially if you are going after drug lords. I've been doing this though for thirteen years so I have good instincts and I can take a lot. So if you hear the safe word you need to come running and come in hard and fast, because then it's really bad."

"How many close calls have there been?"

"In thirteen years, about fifty, but that's more in the last five years. Some of these operations, going in alone is pretty close to suicide. So I have to admit I'm actually glad you'll be there. At least I have a way out."

"What is the safe word?"

"Well at first it used to be rain, but you would be surprised how many people want to talk about the weather at some point in the night. So I had to change it, but it's not easy to come up with a word that I could use in a sentence, but I wouldn't use it when I didn't need to. So finally Kovu and I just came up with the word help."

"That's the secret safe word? Help?"

"It works and it's to the point. The target always thinks it's just some act so he never expects anyone to come in to help so it works."

"Well at least it's simple to remember."

They finished eating and Kakashi had his mask back on. The waitress came over and she grabbed the plates.

"Can I get you anything else gentlemen?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"We're good thanks just the bill."

"Boss says it's on the house. Our way of saying thank-you. Have a good day and I hope to see you both again." The waitress said with a smile before she walked away.

"Well that was nice of them." Kakashi said.

"It's a nice village. Most people that work in the village either has known someone or knows someone that is working at the agency. Everyone looks out for each other, because they all understand that one day that person might not be there."

"Is the Director the leader of this village?"

"No there is no leader. The shops decide who they want to employ and there is a police station that has retired Agents running it. It's basic and simple; you break the law you get arrested and appear before the court. There are lawyers and a judge and even a jury if it calls for it. There's no Council to play favoritism with someone or being prejudice against another. It's simple here break the law and you face the consequences."

"What would they be?"

"Dependent upon the crime. It could be from paying a fine to a death sentence. The only way to get a death sentence is if you were a serial killer, or you are a child molester that committed that crime more than once. The laws here are simple and common sense; you don't steal, you don't attack someone, you don't kill someone and you never lay a hand on a child or your woman."

"Those are simple laws. Just be a good person and you have nothing to worry about."

"Exactly. The police station even has a Chief of Police so if a crime is committed by a police officer then they face the same consequences as anyone else. They make it fair and that's one of the reasons why I like this village so much. It doesn't matter who you are, you break a law you're just like everyone else."

"More villages should be run like that. It certainly would end the internal conflict within the village."

Sasuke and Kakashi got up from the booth and headed for the door. Sasuke went over to the waitress and handed her a tip before he thanked her and left with Kakashi. They stood out front of the store to speak.

"I'm going to start getting some furniture." Sasuke said.

"I will take your advice and speak to the Director and let him know. I'll be leaving today and should be back in five days."

"Ok well when you get back, just stop by and let me know. We might have an operation I don't know."

"I will."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to be here for you. I've made my decision and I'm going to stick with it."

"Ok then I'll see you when you get back."

"Be safe"

"You two."

Sasuke headed off to the stores so he could get what he needed for his room. He was going to make sure it was comfortable and looking good. He had to live there for another five years and he was going to make sure he could have company over without being embarrassed. Kakashi headed to the agency where he could speak to the Director. Along the way he saw Kovu.

"Kovu"

"Hello Kakashi. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine yourself?"

"Can't complain yet."

"I just wanted to let you know that I have made my decision and I am going to accept the Director's offer. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"I'm glad that you made the right decision. I just live right there after you speak to the Director come and talk to me. There are some things you should know about Sasuke."

"I will."

Kovu headed off to his home and Kakashi continued to head to the agency. He knew there was a lot that he needed to learn about Sasuke and Kovu would know all of the important information. Kakashi could tell by today's conversation that Sasuke didn't like to talk about anything personal and he definitely didn't like to talk about his night activity. Kakashi knew he would have to work to get those answers, but he didn't mind. He had a lot of time to earn that trust. Kakashi had to admit he was looking forward to living somewhere else. He had only lived in Konoha and it felt like he was starting a new adventure. He didn't know what his house would be like, but he's never had a house. He's only lived in an apartment so he was excited to start a fresh page. Even if it was for five years Kakashi was sure he could make the best of it. Kakashi entered the agency and headed for the Director's office. He knocked and when he heard the Director call out 'enter' he went in. Kakashi didn't bother to sit down he figured he wouldn't need to. He could take the forms and fill them out at the hotel room and then drop them off before he left.

"Hello Kakashi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm accepting your job offer."

"That is fabulous news. There is quite a bit of paperwork involved so I will give you the pages and you can fill them out. I also have the key to your new house and I'm assuming you will need to go to Konoha to take care of business there."

"I will. I was planning on leaving today so I could be back before Sasuke is back to duty."

"That's perfect. Sasuke will be back on duty in six days. It will be your first operation so I will keep it simple and light. Just something for you to start off with before the harder ones come up. I'm not worried Sasuke has an amazing skill with his work and you come with an unbelievable reputation so I'm confident you two will work wonderful together. Here is the paperwork, feel free to fill it out and then just drop it off at the front when you are done. It will take a little bit to fill out."

Kakashi took the papers from the Director and he couldn't believe how much was involved. There was easily thirty pieces of paper to fill out.

"This is your house key and the address is on the tag. When you walk out the front door you go straight until Juni Street take a left and then take a right onto Yumi Street and the house will be at the end of the street. Any questions or concerns?"

"No I think I'll be fine. I will fill these out and then drop them off before I leave. I spoke with Sasuke so he has been informed of this."

"I'm assuming by you accepting this job that he was fine with it."

"He was. He seemed relieved to have some backup when he goes on operations."

"He's been hurt a lot I would imagine he feels a lot safer with you around."

"I hope I can keep him safe. Thank-you for the job offer and giving me the chance."

"My pleasure. I will see you when you return from Konoha."

Kakashi gave a nod and headed out. He went down to the street to speak to Kovu first. Kakashi would then go to the house to see what it looked like before heading back to his room to fill out the paperwork. Kakashi knocked on Kovu's apartment door and waited for him to answer.

"Come on in." Kovu said once he opened the door.

Kakashi went in and followed Kovu over to his couch where they both sat down.

"I see the Director gave you the insane amount of paperwork."

"It does seem like a lot of paperwork for this job."

"It's all just in case crap. I wouldn't worry too much about it. How did Sasuke react to the information?"

"He was fine with it. He seemed relieved to have me there. I think he is worried that I will regret making this decision, but I won't."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions about Sasuke. I'll tell you some things about him, but the rest you'll have to ask him."

"He doesn't really answer questions."

"He will eventually. He doesn't like speaking about personal things."

"I found that out earlier. He has a bruise on his arm from Fugaku. He denied it, but I know it was him."

"He'll always deny it no matter what happens; Sasuke is terrified of his father. He'll probably never give him up. There are a few important things you should know. Sasuke has OD a few times on his own doing. If he is not able to talk and is having a hard time staying awake, put him in the shower with warm water and that usually helps to stop the OD from happening. Get him to drink water and don't let him sleep until he is able to speak properly. If he ever throws up then he is Oding and he needs to get medical help."

"So as long as he isn't throwing up he's fine."

"Yup. There are some stalkers that I have pictures of that you can look through later so you know who to keep an eye out for. If you ever kill someone while on an operation you have to report to the Director right away with it."

"Sasuke told me that."

"Good it's very important that you do. I will be Sasuke's handler and I can keep in contact with both of you for your operations. I only come into play when the operation is longer than one or two nights. If Sasuke is undercover for more than that then I will be there to set up meetings so Sasuke can report back the information he has found out. You and I will be working closely together for the events half of Sasuke's life. You need to know who the stalkers are and any possible threats that come up. I go through any letters that come in for him from fans to make sure there are no serious threats. If all three of us can get along then we won't have any problems and things should go smoothly."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I have to go to Konoha and file my resignation paperwork with the Hokage. I'll be leaving shortly. When I get back I can look over the pictures that you have."

"Works for me. Sasuke is not always easy to handle. He's been dealt a horrible life and he's just trying to survive from day to day. He does what he does to keep from killing himself. Just remember that."

"Has he ever tried?"

"Depends who you ask really. When he was five he tried to kill himself. He slashed his wrists and I'm not talking across he cut down, he really wanted to die. Itachi found him I think. Then in the last three years he's been doing every drug under the sun. He goes through phases he'll go out every night get drunk and high off anything for months straight and then he'll stop and only going out on weekends. It usually gets triggered by a bad operation. That leads to a bad night and it goes for months. During those months he'll shoot up heroin, that's when you know he's in a bad place. He's OD a few times by his own doing, but it's hard to say if he meant it or not. Sasuke knows how much he can take; he knows his limit sometimes though, he's in too much pain to care. It really depends on who you ask if he was trying to kill himself or just trying to numb the pain."

"It's a dangerous game he's playing. He wants to make it five more years and I can understand that he's having a really hard time. He's risking killing himself though, just to try and make those five years."

"Sasuke's not addicted to any of the drugs and that's not helping. He can pick them up and drop them at a moment's notice. So it's easy for him to keep doing this he doesn't have to worry about withdrawals."

"Maybe by me being here it'll help him get through this. Maybe he won't turn to drugs as often or as much. Thank-you for the information."

"You're welcome. I'm sure the three of us will work well together. If you ever need anything just let me know."

"I will and the same goes for you. I'm going to fill these out and then get back to Konoha. I want to be here for Sasuke."

"I'll keep an eye on him while you're gone."

"Hopefully he settles down."

"He probably will. Usually when he gets on his bad phase he doesn't come home at night. You only see him when an operation comes up. He'll probably spend the next five days just sleeping. Don't worry too much about him. He also has Itachi around right now. He'll be fine."

"Itachi was mad at him this afternoon. I've never seen Itachi mad at Sasuke before. I'm not sure their relationship will survive the years apart."

"Itachi will protect Sasuke, but at the same time he has yet to ever say anything to the Clan or his father about growing up. I'm not sure Itachi is programmed that way unfortunately."

"I hope he would. He was always attentive to Sasuke when they were younger. I hope Itachi just needs some time to cool off before he talks to Sasuke."

"I guess we'll see."

Kakashi stood up. "Thank-you for your time."

"No problem. Have safe trip."

"I'll see you in five days I guess."

Kovu gave a nod and Kakashi headed out of the apartment. He headed down to his new house to see what it looked like before he would fill out the forms. Kakashi followed the Director's instructions and when he stood in front of his house he couldn't believe it was his. It was huge and beautiful. The front lawn had a small fountain with green grass and trees. Kakashi went inside and there was a huge kitchen with stainless steal appliances including a dishwasher. Marble counter tops with floor to ceiling cabinets. There was an island in the middle with six bar stools and hanging lights. The living room held leather furniture, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a fire place. Kakashi couldn't believe that he lived here. He went upstairs and headed for the master bedroom. There was a king sixe bed in the room, a flat screen TV on the wall, another fireplace and a walk in closet. There was also a bathroom connected to the room and it held a jacuzzi tub big enough for four people and a glass shower stall. Kakashi couldn't believe this was his house. The rest of the house was just as amazing and Kakashi even had a second bedroom for a guest. The backyard was covered in green grass, an outdoor fire place sat on the patio with a hot tub and a barbeque and an outdoor bar. Kakashi could honestly say he never wanted to leave this place. It was amazing and it was his that was paid for. Kakashi was even more excited now then he had ever been before. This new job was starting to look better and better. Kakashi left and headed to his room at the Inn to get the paperwork done so he could leave and be back here as soon as possible. He knew it would take him at least five days, but then he could be back here and at that house sitting in that hot tub. Kakashi sat down and started to work on the papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had spent a good hour and a half getting furniture and supplies for his room. He didn't have a window down there so he got some lamps, paint for the walls, rugs for the floor, things for his bathroom and furniture and bedding. If he was going to be living here for five more years he was going to make it look nice. He bought a new bed and frame, a leather sectional, coffee table, dresser and a bar. He was going to make it so he could be down there for days if he wanted to so he also got a small fridge he could keep down there for just his things. He was exhausted, but he knew it needed to get done. He was going to spend the remaining days off he had working on it and he would need to go clothes shopping to get some appropriate clothes to wear to events. Sasuke walked into the house to see Itachi there.

"Hey how was your meeting with the Director?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Are you done?" Itachi asked with anger in his voice.

"Done what?"

"Done tarnishing this family's name. You think father doesn't know about you leaving with two men last night? You have no idea how furious he is. I'm disgusted by your behaviour last night."

"I really don't care what father thinks of me. You have no right to be mad at me."

"I have every right. My little brother is out there being some cheap whore and leaving with two men. I saw you coming in this morning so drunk you could barely walk. It's disgusting and disgraceful. I'm ashamed to call you my brother. I have a mission." Itachi said as he went to leave.

"You just got back. How could you have a mission already? I thought we were going to hang out." Sasuke said hurt.

"Why would I want anything to do with you after the way you have been acting? You're embarrassing this family and myself. As far as I'm concerned I want nothing to do with you. I'm too disgusted to even look at you." Itachi said with hate before he left the house.

Sasuke was left standing there completely hurt and upset. His own brother just called him a whore. He wouldn't even listen to him; he wouldn't even give him the chance to explain anything. Sasuke headed downstairs and when he got to the bottom he looked around at his room. It was cold down here and empty. It felt like he was back at the Sound. It was part of the reason why he wanted to put furniture and light down here. He didn't want to feel like he was in the Sound anymore. He wasn't like Itachi; he couldn't just forget what happened to him. He couldn't just move on like it never happened. Sasuke knew he was self-destructive, but he couldn't find it in him to care or to change. Sasuke went the last nine years without Itachi and he knew he could continue to do it. Sasuke was the only person that was going to make sure he survived these next five years and he was through having to explain himself all the time. Sasuke went about opening the seals for the furniture. He would get that set up first and then he could paint tomorrow. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Before he even had the chance though the basement door opened and his father stormed down. Sasuke knew he was furious and he was proven right when his father didn't even say anything or give Sasuke the chance to before he punched him with everything in him. Sasuke hit the cement floor hard and he looked up at his father.

"You filthy little whore. I'm going to make sure that you never do anything like that again! You will not bring shame to this family. I will make you behave the way you are supposed to. You will learn." Fugaku said through clenched teeth.

Fugaku didn't give Sasuke the chance to respond. He began to punch and kick Sasuke at his torso so no one would see any bruises. A few landed on his face, but Fugaku didn't care. He was not going to tolerate Sasuke acting this way. It was a good twenty minutes before Fugaku let up. Sasuke's face had blood all over it and it hurt to breath. Sasuke knew he had a few cracked ribs.

"Next time it will be worse. I don't want to see you with another man again. I won't tolerate you being a fagot."

Fugaku spat on Sasuke and it landed on his face. He looked down at him with disgust before he walked back up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Sasuke stayed on the floor for a few minutes just trying to catch his breath. It hurt to breathe and he knew that he would be sore for a couple of weeks from this. Sasuke was exhausted and in pain so he slowly got himself onto his feet and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on as hot as it would go before he got in after undressing. He let the hot water run over his sore face and down his body. He knew that his father would be acting this way, but that didn't make it any easier. Now with Itachi hating him he was truly alone in this house. Kakashi was gone for the next five days so Sasuke figured he would just hide down here and away from everyone. After a good thirty minutes Sasuke got out and put some sweats on. He couldn't bring himself to do anything, but crawl into bed and sleep the pain away. Five days wouldn't come soon enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi was getting back into the village after being gone for five days. It was hard when he got to Konoha and had to hand in his resignation papers. Tsunade wasn't happy about it, but she knew he had already made up his mind and there was no point in trying to argue with him. He made sure he said his goodbyes to everyone and he grabbed the valuable things in his house to bring to his new village. Once he arrived back he dropped his things off at his house before he headed to see Sasuke. He was hoping everything was alright with him and nothing happened while he was gone. Kakashi really wanted to be at his new house getting it organized and set up, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone for long, especially if they had an operation. Kakashi headed into the hidden village and went straight for Sasuke's house. He knocked, but no one answered. He tried the door and found that it was unlocked so he carefully went in. He called out, but no one answered so he headed downstairs to see if Sasuke was even there. He walked down the stairs and he immediately noticed that Sasuke did get furniture and he had already set it up. It looked good especially the black leather sectional. On the sectional was Sasuke asleep with a file open on his chest. Sasuke had clearly fallen asleep while he was reading. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and he wasn't able to see his injuries, because Sasuke had his face facing away from Kakashi.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he gently touched Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke took a breath in as he woke up. Sasuke turned his head with his eyes open to see that it was Kakashi standing there. That was when Kakashi saw that half of Sasuke's face was black and blue.

"Kakashi, hey you're back." Sasuke said as he sat up and moved the file. He was trying to wake up.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" Kakashi asked as he bent down so he was now face to face with Sasuke. Kakashi brought his hand up to Sasuke's chin and gently turned his head so he could get a better look.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. The whole left half of your face is bruised. Fugaku did this didn't he." Kakashi said with anger.

"No I was drunk and fell down the stairs." Sasuke said in a dismissive tone.

"Well that excuse is worse than your last one." Kakashi said with anger.

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that line. You know this is serious. What happened?" Kakashi snapped.

"It's nothing. It was my fault I shouldn't have made him angry. It's fine it was my fault." Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Don't do that Sasuke; don't take blame for his actions. Where is he?"

"He's out with mother."

"Where's Itachi? Where was he when this happened?"

"He's on a mission. I don't know when he'll be back. Its' fine really don't make a big deal out it this." Sasuke moved so he was sitting up-right on the couch with his feet now on the floor. Kakashi noticed the wince and how Sasuke moved his hand to his right side.

"Let me see."

"See what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Your ribs, and don't tell me there's nothing to see. I know you're in pain."

Sasuke was about to argue, but Kakashi could see that he changed his mind. Sasuke leaned over to the left and he lifted his shirt up so that Kakashi could see his ribs. Kakashi couldn't believe how black and blue Sasuke's ribs were. Kakashi knew he would be in pain and he could tell that two of his ribs were cracked. Kakashi shook his head and Sasuke put his shirt back down.

"You have two cracked ribs. Have you told anyone about this?" Kakashi said with anger.

"There's nothing to tell. I'll be fine in a couple of weeks and I can hide them when I transform. It's not important. We have an operation we need to talk about because we start in three hours."

"So this is your plan? To pretend that you're not being abused." Kakashi snapped.

"I have an operation in three hours. So either we can talk about it or you can leave. I have to leave soon." Sasuke said in a serious voice, but he didn't make eye contact with Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. Sasuke wasn't ready to talk about this; he wasn't ready to admit to any of this. Kakashi wasn't about to leave Sasuke to deal with this on his own and he wasn't going to let Sasuke go on an operation alone. Kakashi got up and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke.

"What's the operation?" Kakashi asked with a tightness to his voice.

"I was reading the file, but I must have fallen asleep. We need to do surveillance first. This is the target Hakim Vendio." Sasuke handed Kakashi his picture. "He owns this exclusive club called Phoenix that you have to be a member to get in. He's suspected of ordering hits on the competition. This is our way in, this is Ricco Miko, he is a VIP member of the club and he has a habit of inviting guys to the club that he thinks Hakim will like. All we know so far is that Hakim likes that sweet but wild type of guy. Medium length brown hair, blue eyes and smaller frame, definitely the submissive type. Ricco finds a lot of the guys that Hakim entertains. We need Hakim to admit to the hits so the unit can arrest him and hold him in court. What we don't know is what Ricco does to find these guys. So we have his address and an apartment across the street that we can use to get surveillance on him. Once we know how he does it then I can go in and hopefully get to Hakim."

"Is there any information on Hakim or Ricco?"

"Not much on Hakim, just suspected in as many as thirty hits on local competition. Ricco is just a member of the club and a friend of Hakim. The village is two hours from here. So you need to pack a bag, because we could be there for a while."

"We stay at the apartment?"

"Yup until the operation is successful we will be at the apartment. The surveillance could take a while; we have to figure out how to get to Ricco so we can get to Hakim. There will be food in the apartment and a bed so we can sleep in shifts."

"Do we have any equipment?"

"A camera, binoculars and microphones that we will need to set up in his apartment so we can hear what he says to people. I have the case here already and a bag packed. So we can go to your place you can get your bag and then we can leave."

"Fine"

Kakashi got up off the couch and Sasuke could tell that he was angry. Sasuke didn't say anything he just grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder before he grabbed the metal case and headed upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs Kakashi grabbed the case from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke was about to protest, but the look on Kakashi's face stopped him. Sasuke was not looking forward to being trapped in an apartment with Kakashi for the next few days at least. Sasuke locked his door and followed Kakashi to his new house. Kakashi lived in the best part of the village and Sasuke knew that inside would be amazing and he wasn't disappointed when he walked through the door.

"Wow the Director must really have wanted you."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked as he put the case down.

"Because he only saves these houses and condos for agents he really wants to work for him or the ones that impress him. All of the homes in this area are amazing."

"It is an amazing house." Kakashi said as he headed upstairs to get a bag together.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi was really mad at him. He didn't even show him around. Sasuke just figured that he would keep quiet and let Kakashi calm down. A few minutes later Kakashi came down the stairs with a small bag. He grabbed the case and looked at Sasuke.

"Ready?"

"Mhm let's go." Sasuke said softly.

They left the house and Sasuke lead the way towards the village. Kakashi didn't know this area so he followed Sasuke. Kakashi was angry and he could tell that Sasuke knew. He was just so frustrated and angry that Sasuke thought so little of himself and would just take the abuse that his father was putting him through. Kakashi knew he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Sasuke and he was going to use the walk to try and calm himself down. It was a good two hours before they got to the apartment. It was dark out now and they both headed into the apartment. Sasuke had the key and opened the door. The apartment was just a studio so it was small; there was a single bed in the room with a small kitchen. The window looked right at the target's bedroom and living room so they could at least see what he was doing. Sasuke put his bag down against the wall and looked out the window. The target didn't have any blinds or curtains so that would work in their favor. They had a blind so they could look out without being obvious. Kakashi put his bag and case down on the floor.

"The target doesn't have blinds or curtains so we can see into his apartment, well the living room and bedroom. We'll be able to see him for now. I don't see him now though so he might be out." Sasuke said.

"When do we put the mics in?"

"Tomorrow probably, once we know he won't be coming in. There are also comlinks in the case." Sasuke put his left hand on his right side and Kakashi knew he was in pain from traveling.

"You okay?"

"If I say I'm fine are you going to snap at me again?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Sasuke I'm sorry about being mad, but how can I not be. You're being hurt by your father."

"I get yelled at enough by people, please I don't need that from you to." Sasuke said softly as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi could see the hurt in Sasuke's eyes and he felt bad for snapping at him earlier. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and gently placed his right hand on his right cheek.

"I'm sorry, you're right you don't need me making it worse. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I don't like you being hurt."

"I can take a lot. I'm fine."

"Ok, but if there is ever a time when you can't handle it then I hope you would tell me." Kakashi held out a spare key to his house. "There's a spare bedroom in my house. This is your key, if you ever need a safe place to be just come in. I don't care if I am there or not or what time of day or night it is. We can talk about it or we can just sit there in silence if that is what you need."

Sasuke took the key and put it in his pocket. "Ok"

"So how does this work? What do we need to do?" Kakashi asked knowing that Sasuke needed the topic changed.

"We sit here and wait for when he comes home. Then we spy on him like peeping Toms."

Kakashi gave a chuckle to that. He went and brought over two of the chairs while Sasuke opened the case. He grabbed the camera and two binoculars and brought them over. He placed them down on a small side table by the chairs and then sat down in one. His ribs were hurting and he instinctively put his left hand over them. Kakashi sat down and just looked at Sasuke. He looked exhausted and Kakashi wondered if he had slept at all while he was gone.

"How did it go in Konoha?" Sasuke asked trying to fill the silence.

"It was alright. Tsunade had known about the job offer before they left so she wasn't caught off guard. She wasn't too happy with my leaving, but it was my choice and she can't force me to stay. The others were surprised, but they are old enough to know that I am just a visit away. The house is furnished so I only grabbed what was valuable to me to bring back. The rest can be donated. Though I guess I'll need to do some shopping for new clothes. I don't need to wear my ninja gear from Konoha anymore."

"I was gonna say that to you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Does it matter what I wear?"

"Not really everyone does something different. Itachi wears a black ninja outfit. Some wear suits, some are like me and just dress casual. It's completely up to you as long as what you wear doesn't stop you from doing your job. You will need to get a suit though for the events."

"So do you." Kakashi said with a smirk even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

"I know." Sasuke said with a disgusted look on his face.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm not sure what I am going to do about my eye. Tsunade let me keep the headband until I figure that out."

"What if you didn't need to hide it?" Sasuke asked carefully. He didn't know how much of a sore subject this would be.

"Well I have to hide it or keep my eye closed all day."

"But what if there was a way that you didn't have to."

"I'm not following you on this one Sasuke. What are you talking about?"

"The Uchiha Clan is full of little secrets and secret techniques that no one knows about. I read a lot when they were gone and I learned many secret techniques that are somewhat forbidden to be used. When I got my Sharingan I went and copied them all. There is a technique to help when an Uchiha gets an injury to his or her eyes or when a powerful Uchiha doesn't get the Sharingan. There is a technique you can do to give it to them. I could do that technique and it would turn your left eye back to normal and give you the Sharingan in both eyes that could be at your control. It wouldn't make you as tired when you use it and you would still know the techniques that you copied. Nothing would change just that you would have it normally."

"You could do that?" Kakashi asked with shock to his voice.

"Ya, no one knows that I can do it, but I can. It's up to you."

"Won't your family get mad?"

"They're already mad and they don't even know that I know those techniques so they won't think it was me."

"Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"It would solve the problem of hiding my eye. I'm grateful for the Sharingan, but that doesn't mean it hasn't given me problems over the years. I'd really like to be able to have my complete eye sight back. Plus if I can use it without getting so tired all the time, I really don't see the downside to this. How does it work is there a seal?"

"No it's just a lot of hand signs. We can do it when we get back."

"Works for me."

"How do you like the house?"

"I haven't spent more than ten minutes in it so far, but it looks amazing. There's a fireplace in the living room, bedroom and outside. There's even a hot tub outside and a barbeque. I'm looking forward to spending time there. You're room looks better with the furniture."

"I have to paint still, but it feels less like a dungeon."

"Does it bother you being down there?"

"No and yes. I like having my own space and my own bathroom."

"What don't you like?"

"It feels better with the furniture and the lighting then before. It's just… I spent three years living underground I was kinda looking forward to windows and natural sunlight."

"Is there not a room upstairs?"

"Nope" Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

Kakashi knew he really didn't want to talk about this. It was one of the many things on the 'I don't talk about list'. Kakashi was okay with that for now. He was hoping in time Sasuke would start to open up to him more and more. Kakashi looked out the window, the blind was down, but it wasn't closed so they could see through the slots.

"He's not home, maybe we should put the mics in now." Kakashi suggested.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow at least. We don't know where he is or when he'll be back. There's no fire escape and only one way out, if he comes in while I'm in there I won't have a way out."

"What are we looking for? What do you hope to find from his apartment?"

"People always talk when they think they are safe. A person's home is supposed to be the safest place for you to be. He's the one that is sending the target's type to the club. I can't imagine he's doing that for free. We might be able to find out where the club is or where he goes to find these guys."

"You think he's trading sexual favors for access to the club?"

"Maybe. I mean it's a club and from what I read it's one of the hottest clubs around here. It's strictly membership only and you have to have a lot of money to get the membership or be some kind of business partner. Ricco offers access to the club for a small fee, it could be sexual trade. It could be something else like specific work."

"But you're betting on sex."

"You saw his picture; he's an ugly looking man and very creepy looking. These young good looking guys are paying some kind of price. If they are desperate enough to get into the club then they might just do anything."

Kakashi grabbed the picture of Ricco and looked at it.

"He does look like a sex offender. Hakim likes them younger to right?"

"Between fifteen and nineteen. There are a few clubs and bars that allow teenagers into them to drink. So if he is picking these guys up at a bar or club then there are only five options."

"He could patrol all of them."

"Possibly. The question is what is Hakim doing that he needs someone else to bring him a fuck buddy for the night?"

"That's true; Hakim is much more attractive than Ricco. He shouldn't have a problem picking up a date. He's hiding something or he's doing something to these men that they wouldn't be willing to do without some kind of compensation."

"A lot of possibilities and we won't know until we're in. A lot of people fit the target's type, but Ricco only brings him certain ones. We need to figure out what they have that the others don't. That's what I'm hoping we're going to find out, otherwise there's no guarantee that he'll pick me."

"You'll just be another face in the crowd. Don't suppose you brought any cards." Kakashi said lightly.

"Never had anyone with me on surveillance before. We'll have to remember that for next time. Assuming you survive this operation."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can handle this."

"That's what we call the honeymoon phase. You think this job will be easy and you can do whatever is required, until something comes up that you don't want to do. When you go undercover you can't say no. If the target asks you to do something you have to do it and pretend that you like it. Whether that is sexual or not you have to do it or you risk everything going wrong. I don't get my cover blown and I won't do what I have to do for nothing. No matter what I always get the evidence otherwise it's all for nothing and that is something I can't handle."

"You go through a lot during these operations. I can understand that."

"As long as we're on the same page." Sasuke said before he looked back out the window.

They sat like that for hours, talking every now and then, but the problem was there really wasn't much to say. Sasuke wasn't a talker and Kakashi knew he wouldn't answer any personal questions. It was nearing two in the morning and Kakashi could see Sasuke was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open. Sasuke took in a deep breath and rubbed at his face.

"Time for coffee." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you sleep for a little while? I can see your exhausted and in pain. You haven't been sleeping well." Kakashi stated.

"I haven't really slept well in two years." Sasuke said as he got up to go over and make coffee. Kakashi could see that his ribs were bothering him by the way he was holding his right side as he walked.

"Why not? Besides the obvious."

"Obvious meaning the drinking and the sex?" Sasuke asked with a slight attitude.

"The obvious being you were in the Sound and I can't imagine it was a safe place to be sleeping." Kakashi said with a gentle tone.

"Sorry, and ya that didn't help."

"It's okay. Why the trouble sleeping?"

"Do you remember anything from when you were three?"

"No, the earliest memory I have is when I was seven. I was in the academy at a young age, but I don't have memories from it. I just know what I was doing. The older you get the more memories from growing up you lose. New ones take their place in your mind. Do you remember when you were that little?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke poured himself a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar to it. He went back over to his seat and sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"A few months before I left for the Sound I started to get these nightmares. I was always in them and I was younger, but I don't know if they are memories or just nightmares or both. I always just blew it off as nightmares until two years ago."

"What happened?"

"I was with a target and he smelt like sickly sweet. I started to see these imagines in my head about me and some other guy when I was five. It started happening more and more. It gets triggered by a smell or a touch or the way someone says something. I know those are memories, because I'm awake for them, but now I don't know if the nightmares are just that or more. It happens all the time when I sleep now so I don't really sleep much. The only time I seem to be able to sleep more than two hours at a time is when I'm drunk."

"You've been doing this job since you were three years old. When you are a child your mind does everything it can to protect you from anything bad. Your mind blocked out all of those horrible memories so you could continue to live your life. The problem is with young childhood trauma is that when you turn into a teenager your mind starts to let you remember those memories. I can't tell you what are real and what are nightmares. I can tell you that I'm here for you for whenever you need it."

"Part of me wants to know what ones are real and what ones aren't. At the same time though, I'm not really sure I want to know. Right now I can just keep believing that they are nightmares. If I find out that some are actually real. That those things happened to me I don't know if I could handle knowing right now."

"If you ever wanted to know you could ask Kovu, he seems to know a lot about what happened when you were younger. Have you spoken to Itachi about this?"

Something caught Sasuke's attention out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked out the window to see that their target had returned home.

"He's finally back." Sasuke said as he grabbed his binoculars and Kakashi did the same.

"Wow he's even uglier in person." Sasuke said.

"He's with two other men and they are going to the bedroom."

"Great just what I want to see ugly naked orgy." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Not everyone uses their bedroom just for sex."

"Care to bet on that?"

"Not this time."

They watched as their target headed into the bedroom with the two men.

"Well the taller one isn't Hakim's type. The shorter one is though."

"Boyfriends?"

"The younger one is definitely gay. He's way too happy about being in that room."

"Agreed I would say he's the submissive in the relationship."

They watched as they all removed their clothing and the taller of the two stood back and watched as Ricco and the shorter one started to have sex. The taller one just standing there jerking off to the two of them.

"The taller one isn't joining in." Sasuke said.

"Ricco obviously enjoys having sex in front of people."

"He enjoys the power of it. Think about it, what could possibly be more powerful in the bedroom then to have sex with another man's lover in front of him. He has power over the submissive and the dominate has no choice but to watch and pleasure himself. Ricco is all about control."

"So that is part of the reason why he picks them, but there has to be another reason why Hakim likes the ones Ricco brings him."

"You would have to be confident and adventurous to have sex with a complete stranger while your lover watches. Maybe Hakim likes the adventurous type."

"A lot of people can be adventurous in the bedroom though, there has to be more than that."

"There probably is, but I don't think we'll find out until we get to Hakim's club just how adventurous he likes it."

"Do we have any information on this club or why he's killing the competition?"

"Nope just that it wasn't the same person who did the killings and the order came from him. The problem is they can't go off of someone's word the court needs solid proof. That's why we need Hakim to admit it."

"What happened to the last hit man?"

"Wait, that's it." Sasuke said as he put the binoculars down.

Sasuke went over to the file and started to flip through until he found the pictures.

"Some of the hit men have been caught, but refused to talk. Look at this, the taller one looks just like them."

Kakashi looked at the pictures of the three men that were caught by police. They all shared similar looks with each other.

"So Hakim likes the smaller one's type for his own personal use. The taller one's type he uses him as a hit man."

"The smaller one is probably an insurance policy to keep the lover in line. These men willingly killed people; they all had a long list of priors in the system so they weren't forced to kill anyone."

"They agreed to it and the lover must like a dangerous man."

"I'm willing to bet that Ricco has brought in a lot of couples for Hakim, but only the ones that are the most wild and adventurous get his attention. You don't meet Hakim, Hakim meets you and only when he sees something he likes."

"The more wild and adventurous you are the more he likes you. The one with the criminal record has to be dangerous and powerful. The lover just gets excited over it, goes for the bad boy type."

"Which is exactly what Hakim is. We need to get mics in there tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday so he probably will go out again until two in the morning. We need to see what he says to these guys. He must somehow pick who to bring and who not and we need to know what that is."

"I can be the bad boy that will do the hit and you can be the one with Hakim. See if you can get him to admit to anything, if not he'll order me to kill someone and we can use that in the court."

"But can you handle it?"

"Well I won't kill the person."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You would have to pretend to be my lover. Are you even gay?"

"I am and I can handle it."

"Really? Because you would have to be over there playing with yourself while Ricco fucks me and you would be able to handle that?"

"I don't like it, but if it is what the operation requires then I will. If you can handle it then so can I."

"I guess we'll see. We need mics so we have a shot at standing out from the other couples."

"Maybe the others said no."

"Ya but you don't just walk up to a couple that matches your liking and ask if they want to go back to your apartment and have sex. They must have done something to get his attention and confidence that they would agree to it."

"Get the mics in there tomorrow and we might have more answers."

They stayed there watching the target and the two men for an hour before they both left and the target went to bed. Sasuke had made sure he got pictures of their faces just in case. It was just after three in the morning when Kakashi spoke.

"Well he's asleep. You should turn in first, I'll keep watch."

"I told you I don't really sleep anymore." Sasuke said gently.

"Just try I'll be here in case something happens. You're exhausted even if you only get a couple hours just try."

Sasuke figured it wasn't worth the argument. He was exhausted and maybe he would be able to get a couple hours before the nightmares started. Sasuke gave a small nod and he got up and headed over to the only bed in the room. He laid down and closed his eyes and just let the exhaustion take over. Kakashi sat back in his chair and his mind couldn't stop going over what could potentially happen within the next few days. He would have to go undercover with Sasuke. He knew he would be, but he never thought he would be interacting with Sasuke on these operations. He figured he would just be someone in the background. Kakashi had never done something like this. He's never had to be someone completely different and he didn't know how well he would do. He would need to be controlling of Sasuke and he didn't like the thought of having to potentially hurt him. Kakashi was laid back and easy going, he wasn't controlling and dominating. Yes he was always the Seme in the relationship, but he never abused that. He was always a gently and tender lover. He loved to spoil and pamper his lovers, not control them. Even when he and his lover would experiment in the bedroom he didn't ever get controlling. If that was something his lover had pleasure in Kakashi always told him they wouldn't work out. Kakashi knew that this was just the first operation and many wouldn't be like this, but that didn't make this any easier. Just the thought of having to do this to Sasuke angered Kakashi. There was just something about Sasuke that made Kakashi want to protect him more. Maybe it was his past that Kakashi was just starting to find out about or the fact that he doesn't have anyone there for him. Even surrounded by all these people Sasuke is still alone. Kakashi's heart went out to Sasuke and he didn't want to be one of those names on the list of people that hurt him or took advantage of him. In the bathroom last week sure he could have let Sasuke do something, he could have had sex with him. Kakashi found Sasuke attractive, who wouldn't? He had porcelain skin, mesmerizing eyes, great body, powerful and intelligent. What was there to hate? Sasuke was confused though and hurt and Kakashi didn't want to make that worse. He wanted to be there for Sasuke as a safe person that he could turn to. Not just another name on the list and that was exactly what Kakashi feared would happen on this operation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight o'clock the next night and Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting at the window waiting for their target to leave. Sasuke had barely slept two hours in the night and Kakashi was getting worried. If Sasuke couldn't get the proper amount of sleep he was going to burn out and get sick quick. Kakashi had slept a good five hours before he got up to keep Sasuke company. Sasuke was currently on his eighth cup of coffee for the day and the night just started.

"Once he leaves I want to wait thirty minutes to make sure he doesn't come back." Sasuke said.

"You said there were five clubs that entertain the underage population right?"

"Ya three clubs and two bars. The clubs are more popular on the weekend though, kids sneaking out at night."

"How are we going to know what club he'll be going to?"

"Pass me the file, maybe there's some kind of connection there. Otherwise I have no idea."

Kakashi grabbed the file and handed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke started to flip through the pages to see what there was. Sasuke hadn't read the whole thing and committed it to memory so he was hoping there would be something useful in it. Sasuke looked through the pages for Ricco and Kakashi looked through the ones for Hakim. Both keeping an eye out for when Ricco would leave.

"There's not much information on Hakim. What even made the police believe he had something to do with everything?" Kakashi asked not really understanding the system behind the agency.

"The Director didn't tell you how it works?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from the file.

"No he didn't."

"It's not like the other villages or Konoha. People don't pay for our services, not out-right anyways. Local police can work cases for murder or robbery, but every now and then they have cases that they aren't able to solve. Cases that are bigger than they can handle. The police will send a request and an outline of what they have so far to see if the agency will pick it up. If the Director does he will then decide what unit the case needs to go to. If they have circumstantial evidence, but the Director feels that they have the right person he has someone go undercover to get more intel. If he feels that there is enough evidence he'll send in the arrest unit and they will take the target down. Our Agents are more trained and able to handle dangerous criminals. The target would also be charged and held in Yukki where our lawyers would be more educated and better than a village's lawyers."

"So it's a free service. How does the agency support the workers?"

"Everyone that owns a business in Yukki donates ten percent of their profit to the agency to help keep it going. The better off villages will donate money each month to help as well as the fundraisers and benefits that the agency does. Right now the agency has a million dollars just sitting there just in case. The agency truly is just dedicated to getting dangerous criminals off the street."

"So the local police liked Hakim for this, but not enough to hold him on it."

"That's why we're here. Ok look at this." Sasuke said as he placed the arrest records on the table. "These three were arrested and all refused to talk, but look at where they were arrested. Club Toxic, that's one of the clubs that entertain the underage population. All were arrested on a Saturday night. Statements from bartenders and the doorman all said that they were there every Saturday night for six months. Ricco goes out Thursday, Friday, and Saturdays, want to bet he goes to the same clubs each week on the same day."

"So he'll be at Club Toxic tomorrow night. Do you think we'll be ready for tomorrow?"

"We need the mics in there and I'm sure he'll find someone tonight to bring back. If we can find out why he picks the couples then we can do this tomorrow night."

"Here he goes now." Kakashi said as he looked out the window.

Their target was leaving for the night and Sasuke decided to wait the thirty minutes just in case something came up. After the thirty minutes had gone by Sasuke grabbed a comlink and put it in his right ear so he could hear if something was happening.

"Put a comlink in your ear and let me know if he's coming back. There's only one way out so keep a close eye out. I don't really want to jump out a sixth story window."

"Are you going like that or transforming?" Kakashi asked as he put in the other comlink.

Sasuke put his hood up from the shirt he was wearing and put his leather jacket on.

"I'm going like this." Sasuke put the small mics into his pocket and grabbed the lock kit. "Be back in a few."

"Be safe"

Sasuke left the apartment and headed down and across the street. Kakashi grabbed the binoculars and watched as Sasuke made it across the street and into the building. A few minutes later Sasuke appeared in the apartment. Sasuke had to use his lock picking kit to get in and after thirteen years he could do it in seconds now.

"You're clear still." Kakashi said.

"Good"

Sasuke looked around the living room to try and find a few places to hide mics in here. He didn't even know if the target was going to say anything or not, but he wanted to make sure if he did they would hear it. Sasuke put one under the side table by the couch and the coffee table.

"Kakashi, in the case is the receiver for the mics. Turn it on and let me know if you can hear me."

"Got it"

Kakashi moved to the case and quickly grabbed the receiver and headed back over to the window. He turned it on.

"Ok say something."

"Test 1, 2 ,3."

"The mics are working and the coast is still clear."

Sasuke headed into the bedroom where he knew there would be action. He placed a mic on the side of the nightstand that was closest to the bed so no one would notice it. He placed another on a picture frame that was on the wall, and one on the desk in the room. The room wasn't very big so Sasuke was confident that no matter where anyone was standing they would hear everything.

"Test 1, 2, 3"

"Got it."

Sasuke turned and left the apartment and made sure he locked it again on his way out. Kakashi watched as Sasuke left and came back across the street before he felt like he could breathe again. This was all new to him and he was just starting to see some of Sasuke's skills and what he does on an operation. Sasuke came back inside the apartment and took out his comlink and placed it down on his bag. Kakashi removed his and placed his back in the small case it came in.

"Now we wait." Sasuke said as he went over to the coffee to make himself a cup.

"I have to say this is getting interesting. It's like a puzzle, except you only get so many pieces at a time to put together. I didn't think it would be like this."

"It's not always like this. More times than not this is already done and I just take the information and go to the target. I like doing surveillance work, because I know I will have all the information. Most of the time the information another unit gathers doesn't seem to be enough. They leave out important pieces of information, because they feel that it's not important. This way I know everything when I go in and nothing is left out."

"I would imagine leaving out pieces of information even small ones can be very dangerous to you."

"It can be. Small characteristics make the difference in a success and a fail. And in this line of work, nine out of ten times a fail means you're dead." Sasuke said as he sat back down with his coffee. He grabbed the file to look through again.

"Well now you have me so hopefully that number will go down."

Sasuke looked through the file for a good hour before he spoke.

"Ok play along with me here."

"Alright"

"You are a controlling, dominate criminal. You have a lover that's submissive to the point where he will have sex with strange men for you. Some guy asks you to kill a complete stranger. He's going to hold your lover with him and if you don't your lover will pay the price for it."

"Ok"

"So here's the question, why do you care what happens to him?"

"Maybe I don't like to give my subs away that easily. Or I'm too controlling and want to let him go when I'm bored."

"But he's just a lover. You could find one just like him within hours. How would that threat make you kill someone? Hitman or not."

"Maybe Hakim sleeping with the submissive is something the dominate offers so Hakim hires him and not someone else."

"Ok, so where are the submissive lovers? When the three hitman were arrested their lovers weren't there with them and no one has seen them."

"Dead maybe."

"No bodies have been found, but it's possible they were killed once the job was done. The hitman won't talk about killing someone, but there's no guarantee the submissive won't talk."

"We seem to have more questions than answers."

"That's usually how it works. We won't know more until we get in there most likely."

"This is a lot different than a mission."

"Are you regretting it yet?"

"No."

"Not yet anyways. This operation hasn't even really begun."

"I'll be fine. There is more thinking involved in these operations then missions. Seems like something Shikamaru would be interested in."

"Probably I heard he's gotten pretty smart in the last three years."

"He's a Jounin now and well on his way to becoming an advisor for the Hokage. He's the smartest in the village."

"Well at least he's not lazy anymore."

"He's still lazy a hell; he's just responsible now."

"Well that's an improvement. You should get some sleep; it's going to be a long night."

"I'm fine. You're the one that needs sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"You're going to be dead sooner if you don't get enough sleep."

"I just need a smoke and a hot shower and I'll be good to go."

"You go first and then I'll go. I'll send a clone out to get food."

"Make sure it transforms into someone different."

"I will. What do you feel like?"

"I don't care." Sasuke said as he got up.

Sasuke grabbed his smokes and his coffee and headed out the kitchen window and onto the fire escape. Sasuke had gone out there a few times in the last twenty-four hours to have a smoke. Kakashi didn't mind that Sasuke smoked, it was the drinking, the drugs and the sex that Kakashi had a problem with. Kakashi just wished that he could get Sasuke to open up to him and get him to stop acting this way. Kakashi made a clone and had it transform into someone else that would blend in. He sent the clone out to get food while he kept watch. Ten minutes later Sasuke came back in and took a hot shower. Once Sasuke was done Kakashi went in and they spent the night looking out the window and eating dinner. Once again it wasn't until after two in the morning did Ricco finally arrive back to his apartment with another couple matching the same type as the previous one.

"Here we go." Sasuke said.

"The dominate looks nicer than last nights."

"He does, but so did the others that got arrested. Hitman are supposed to blend in. At least we can hear them."

They watched as the three men entered the apartment.

"_How old is your sub?" Ricco asked the dominate one._

"_He's seventeen."_

"_Does he have a name?"_

"_It's Beko."_

"_Did you name him that?"_

"_No, why would I name him?"_

"_You don't take complete control over him? You're his master are you not?"_

"_We don't use those terms. He's my boyfriend not my toy."_

"_I see. Yet here you are willing to let me fuck him while you watch."_

"_I like to watch him with other men and he likes the feel of being watched by me."_

"_Hm. What do you do for a job?"_

"_I'm an accountant."_

"Wrong answer. They won't be going to see Hakim." Sasuke said.

"He's too nice."

"They are looking for someone to say a contractor. It's the street term for hitman and you would only know that if you were looking for it. Their lovers would only think that they are working in construction."

"Do you think he'll have them leave?"

"No way, they still want sex and he's not about to throw that away."

"_I'm surprised you aren't more controlling of your sub. When I saw you in the club you were all over each other."_

"_We like to get wild, but that doesn't mean I like for him to be hurt."_

"_I love wild couples, they are always fun. I'm very much an adventurous person. The more wild someone is the harder it is for me to ignore them. But you didn't come here for chit chat. Let's go to the bedroom and get to the high of the evening." _

"He looks like a pedophile right now with that smile." Kakashi said.

"He's sleeping with underage adults; that makes them too old for him to be a pedophile. We know he likes them wild though, that's something."

They watched as the three of them headed into the bedroom and just like last night the dominate stood back and watched as Ricco and the submissive had sex.

"_Why don't you come over here and make him suck you off." Ricco said as he pounded into the submissive._

"_I just like watching."_

"_Well that's a shame."_

"The wilder you are the more he likes you, but there's more to it than that. He's trying to get the dominate to join in, he's testing to see how far the submissive will go." Sasuke said.

"Why test the submissive if Hakim only wants the dominates?"

"It all makes sense. The ones that go to Hakim are the ones that have dangerous criminals that are dominate with a wild submissive. Someone that is so submissive they will do anything that they are told to. The dominate has complete control over them and the dominate doesn't care what happens to the submissive as long as he does as he's told. Ricco is testing the submissive ones to see how far they will go. If they pass they go to Hakim who will test them further. Hakim will also test the dominates with not only controlling their submissive, but there dangerousness. It all makes senses."

"You have lost me here. What is the point of the tests?"

"Hakim's running a human trafficking ring. He's using the submissive partners as the prostitutes instead of drug addicts and homeless people. He's using them to run his business and the dominates are there to keep their lover in check. A true submissive will do whatever he or she is asked no matter what. Hakim is looking for true submissive lovers so he can sell them off to the highest bidder, but not just any submissive. He needs them to be wild and to enjoy obeying their master. He doesn't have to worry about them running to the police, because they are enjoying it. Hakim is using the hits as a way to test the dominate's skills and loyalty to him. The hits are like an interview for him. If they do it and get away with it then he offers them a job with keeping the human trafficking ring going. He needs cold hearted criminals that will do whatever it takes to get the job done, even if that means killing his own sub. The three that went to jail their subs are either dead or alive, it would depend on if they were accepting of a new master or not. The club is just a way for him to do business. The members there are clients of his prostitutes. Its' how he makes it legal."

"And this is what you do for a living? Sasuke, you're talking about bring down a human trafficking ring, this is amazing you do know that right?"

"This isn't Konoha. You won't be asked to escort some old rich man back home. Every operation involves dangerous criminals. And it's our job to make sure we get enough evidence to put them away. I never said the end result was never a positive one; just that the road there usually sucks. What do you know about the dominate and submissive relationship?"

"Only what I have read about in books. It's not my thing, but it's been in a few novels that I have read."

"Until we get the evidence that we need, you're gonna have to make it your thing. You need to be dangerous and in complete control over me. You have to take charge and tell me what to do. You need to listen to what subtle hints they are dropping, because they will be testing you from the moment they see you. You can't be shy; you have to be wild and adventurous. We're only going to get one shot at this once we get into that bedroom. He has to pick us to go back to the club. Are you really going to be able to handle this?"

"I'll be fine."

"Once we're in that bedroom you can't back out. You have to become that person and be that person until we are back here in this apartment. You've never done something like this before."

"I can handle it. You have been doing this since you were three years old. If you can at that age I can do it at this age."

"Then we go in tomorrow night. He leaves around eight each night and we want to be there after he is. We have to make sure he notices us over the other couples there."

"We need to stand out, which means we'll need to be pretty touchy with each other. Ricco likes the wild ones."

"You can't hesitate or it could get us killed. You need to take control no matter what and do whatever Ricco says. We both do. That's the only way we'll be able to shut them down."

"Ending a human trafficking ring is the goal and I am more than willing to do that. There's no telling how many people Hakim has doing this against their wishes. Submissive or not, that doesn't mean every time they want to have sex. They are not doing it willingly every time."

"Probably not. My assumption is that once the honeymoon period is over that's when the dominates step in and take control. It wouldn't surprise me if Hakim has a dump site somewhere for all of the submissives that refused to do it anymore. This might not be a one night thing with Hakim. We need to know where he has them located before we can send this off."

"I might be able to get it out of him. I don't really like the thought of you going with them somewhere."

"We'll have the comlinks and they record, all you have to do is say it and they will start recording. It will pick up the smallest whisper so you don't have to say it very loud and it will beep in your ear to let you know it worked."

"Good. Are you going to be able to handle this? You're the one that will be the submissive lover."

"Just another day at the office." Sasuke said with a slight sad tone to his voice. Kakashi was going to comment when Sasuke spoke again. "They're leaving. Ricco will be in bed soon. You should try and sleep I'll take first watch."

Kakashi didn't argue this time. He just gave a nod and headed over to the bed. Kakashi knew that Sasuke needed some time by himself to think about what could possibly be happening in the next twenty-four hours. Kakashi turned so he was facing away from Sasuke. He really didn't know if he could do this. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke and he didn't want to have to be someone completely opposite of who he was. He didn't want to be controlling of Sasuke and making him feel like nothing. That was exactly what Kakashi felt about the dom and sub relationship. The dom made the sub feel like he or she was worthless so they would obey their every command. Kakashi didn't treat his lovers or boyfriends like that and he hated the thought of having to do it to Sasuke. Kakashi knew that to Sasuke this was just another operation, but it's not what Kakashi thought his first operation would be like. Kakashi liked knowing that they were going after dangerous criminals and shutting down a human trafficking ring, but he didn't know if he could handle seeing Sasuke have sex right in front of him. The problem was tomorrow he would have to become that person. He would have to control Sasuke and potentially put him in a dangerous situation. All Kakashi could really do was just hope he could do this and not get Sasuke killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next night, Sasuke and Kakashi had been going over details all day about Kakashi's alias. Sasuke was ready for this, because he had done it a few times in the past before so he knew how to act. Kakashi had never even done this with a lover just roll playing before so this was new to him. It was eight thirty at night and they were both ready. Sasuke made sure he transformed into the look of the other submissives and made sure he had on tight leather pants that barely covered his ass and when he sat or bent over his ass would show and a black sheer top that would show his chest. He wasn't wearing any underwear so the target would get a good look at his ass and crotch from just the tightness alone. Kakashi had transformed to look like the hitman and he was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He had tattoos all over his arms and he even had a knife in his pocket just in case. He looked tough and that was what they needed him to be. Sasuke needed to be the wild submissive and Kakashi needed to be the tough dangerous criminal. They both had their comlinks in their ear and they were finally ready to leave. Sasuke didn't bring a jacket, because it was nice out and he didn't know what the club would look like, so he didn't want to risk having to drag his jacket around all night. The walk to the club was done in silence as both prepared themselves for what was to come tonight. If they got Ricco's attention then they would be heading back to his place where Sasuke would have sex right in front of Kakashi. Kakashi just had to get his head in the game. This was for a human trafficking ring and he couldn't afford to screw this up. He wasn't going to fail his first operation. As they approached the door to the club Kakashi put his arm around Sasuke and made sure his hand was on his ass. The doorman gave Sasuke a smirk and watched as Sasuke was guided inside by Kakashi. The club was small and wasn't too busy. It was a gay club and it was full of gay male couples. Some were dancing, some were at their table drinking and talking and some were making out. Kakashi knew he would need to show them all up if they would be picked. Just by a scan of the room three other couples matched their target's type. They went to the bar first to get a drink and to try and figure out how to stand out among their competition. They would need to get on the dance floor to really get Ricco's attention.

"He's over at your one o'clock in the booth. He's looking around at the other couples." Sasuke whispered into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi kept his hand on Sasuke's ass as he whispered back. "We should go on the dance floor and dance where he can see us."

"So lead the way."

Kakashi guided Sasuke out onto the dance floor and made sure they weren't right in front of Ricco, but Ricco could see them if he looked that way. Sasuke started to move his hips and grind into Kakashi's crotch. Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's hips and just moved along with him. Kakashi was doing his best to try and focus on what their task was and not the feel of Sasuke's ass against his crotch. The problem was Sasuke's pants were so tight he could feel his ass and that was turning him on.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Kakashi start to get hard against his ass.

"You might not find me attractive, but your friend down here does. You're lovers must really love you. From what I can feel you're huge." Sasuke said as he leaned back and whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"If you weren't rubbing against it, it wouldn't be hard. It's a natural reaction."

They kept dancing and every time Ricco looked over their way he just kept on looking to someone else. Sasuke was getting tired of this so he turned around so he could face Kakashi, but he still kept dancing.

"Look, you need to take control. Pretend I'm someone you like and find attractive I don't care. We are never going to get his attention dancing like we're in some church group. You have your hands on my hips right now they should be on my ass. You're supposed to be controlling and dominate. I'm supposed to be your toy that will do whatever you ask. If you can't do this then say so and we can leave and I'll figure something else out. You can walk away there's nothing forcing you to be here. Don't destroy yourself for this job." Sasuke said gently.

Sasuke wasn't mad; he completely understood why this would be hard for Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't going to make Kakashi do this if he didn't want to. Sasuke knew all too well how that felt. The difference was Sasuke didn't have a choice, but Kakashi did. Kakashi knew what Sasuke was doing, but the thought of someone else doing these things to Sasuke bothered him more than him doing them. Kakashi wasn't like this, but he had to take control and get this job done. He wasn't going to risk Sasuke not being safe, because he couldn't take control. Kakashi quickly turned Sasuke around and pushed his crotch right up against Sasuke's ass. He moved his hands all over Sasuke's chest under his shirt while Sasuke danced. Kakashi kept moving Sasuke's shirt up as he moved his hands over him. Kakashi kissed at Sasuke's neck and grinded his crotch into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke had his head back as Kakashi kissed his neck. Sasuke looked over and could see that Ricco was looking at them.

"We got his attention. Now we have to keep it." Sasuke whispered as he barely moved his mouth.

"Look right at him. Let him know you like him watching." Kakashi said into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke turned his attention to Ricco and gave him a sexy smirk. Kakashi moved his left hand and grabbed Sasuke's left hand and brought it over to his crotch. Sasuke began rubbing Kakashi's crotch as Kakashi lifted Sasuke's shirt up again and pinched his nipple. Sasuke let out a groan at the sensation and Kakashi decided he would take this to the next level. He wasn't going to risk losing Ricco's attention. He took his free hand and grabbed Sasuke's right hand and brought it to his own crotch. Sasuke started to rub his own crotch knowing that if he got hard Ricco would see it against his pants. Sasuke used his hand that he was rubbing Kakashi with and he undid the zipper so he could slide his hand in and start to rub him skin on skin. Kakashi moaned against Sasuke's neck and he started to bite and leave hickeys. Sasuke moaned, he always loved his neck being kissed and Kakashi seemed to be able to find all the right spots. Ricco got up and came over to them. He stood right in front of Sasuke and Sasuke gave him a sexy smile.

"Mhm master I think someone wants to join." Sasuke said in a submissive voice.

Kakashi looked over at Ricco with his face still close to Sasuke's neck.

"You want to play with my pet?" Kakashi asked with a deadly tone.

"I think your pet wants me to play with him." Ricco said with a creepy smile on his face as he looked as Sasuke kept touching himself.

"Do you want him to play with you my pet?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Yes master. You know I love the attention. Please let him join master."

"Very well." Kakashi said.

Ricco pressed up against Sasuke's front and he grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it against his own crotch. Sasuke started to rub Ricco's crotch as he kept dancing and rubbing Kakashi's as well. It was an awkward angle but Sasuke made it work. Kakashi was hard, but he wasn't worried. He had never been able to cum with just someone's hand. He needed more than that to get him off. They could tell that Ricco wasn't one for foreplay, because by the end of the song he was already annoyed with the slow pace.

"Come to my table and drink." Ricco said.

"Come my pet."

Kakashi guided Sasuke over to the table Ricco was sitting at. The other people with him had left. Ricco sat down with Sasuke to the right of him and Kakashi behind Sasuke. Kakashi turned Sasuke so he was sitting on his side and his crotch would be exposed to Ricco. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's right hand and brought it back over to Sasuke's crotch.

"I didn't say stop my pet."

"Sorry my master."

They could tell that Ricco was loving this as he looked at Sasuke as he rubbed his crotch.

"What do you do for a living?" Ricco asked Kakashi as he looked up at him.

"I'm a contractor you could say." Kakashi said with a dangerous tone and Ricco smiled at him. Ricco got the point.

"And your pet, what does he do?"

"He stays at home waiting for me to come back."

"Does your pet have a name?"

"He doesn't need one. Everyone just calls him pet. He was a good boy today so I left the leash at home."

"You have a leash for him?"

"And a collar. He loves being my pet."

"And he'll do anything you say, no matter what?" Ricco asked smoothly.

"If not he gets punished. Can't have a pet that doesn't obey."

"So if you were to order him to suck me off right here in this club he would?" Ricco asked with a smirk.

"Get on your knees and suck him dry my pet."

Sasuke moved so he would be on the floor in front of Ricco. He undid Ricco's pants and took his already hard dick in his mouth. Ricco moaned at the heat and couldn't stop the smirk on his face. He put a hand through Sasuke's hair and took control of him.

"Does he like it rough?"

"He'll do it all, like a good pet should."

"Mm I like that in a pet."

Ricco pushed Sasuke's head all the way down so his dick would go down his throat. Kakashi didn't see how big Ricco was, but he could tell that Sasuke was having problems with that much in his mouth. He could see his throat constricting and he was starting to choke. Sasuke tried to move his head up, but Ricco just kept pushing it down.

"Mmm I love it when they can take it all. People are watching as you suck my dick and you have no problems with that eh pet."

"He loves an audience."

Ricco kept Sasuke's head all the way down, but he moved it up and down with a hard grip in his hair. It was taking everything in Kakashi not to kill this man right here for what he was doing to Sasuke. He wasn't even gentle he was rough and purposely trying to make Sasuke choke. After what felt like forever Ricco came and Sasuke tried to swallow, but he still had his whole dick in his mouth. Ricco pulled Sasuke's head off and Sasuke immediately started coughing and trying to get enough air into his lungs.

"You have a good little pet."

"That I do. Come here pet."

Sasuke got up off the floor and sat back down in front of Kakashi. Kakashi kissed Sasuke's neck before he spoke.

"Good boy."

"I think we should move this party to my place. I would love to fuck him while you watch."

"I love watching my pet get fucked. He's so horny he could be fucked for days straight and still want more. You're a little cock slut aren't you my pet."

"Yes master."

"Come on then. I don't live too far."

Ricco got up and Kakashi and Sasuke followed him out of the club. Kakashi kept his hand on Sasuke's ass and pulled Sasuke closer to him. Kakashi could feel the slight tremble to Sasuke's body and he knew it wasn't from the cold air. Sasuke was used to this, but that didn't mean he wanted it. That didn't mean he wasn't afraid of what was to come. Kakashi wanted to know what Sasuke goes through on these operations and now he was starting to see it. They got to Ricco's place all too soon for Sasuke, but once this was over Sasuke could just be by himself and take a hot shower. They got into Ricco's living room, but this time he didn't stop. He went straight for his bedroom and they both followed. Once there Ricco turned to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Will your pet take orders from other people or just you?"

"He'll listen to others. Just tell him what to do."

"Take your clothes off pet." Ricco said.

Sasuke started to remove his clothing and Ricco licked his lips when Sasuke was down to nothing. Ricco removed his clothing and Kakashi did the same. Kakashi wasn't shy about being naked, but that didn't mean he wanted to have group sex.

"Get on the bed with that ass up in the air pet."

"Yes master."

Sasuke went over to the bed and got on all fours. He arched his back so his ass was up. He made sure he didn't look at anything or anyone, but the wall across from him. Ricco went over to Sasuke and stood right behind him. He slapped Sasuke's ass so hard it made the room echo. Sasuke let out a loud moan and Kakashi knew it was fake, but Ricco didn't. Ricco slapped Sasuke a total of thirty times each harder than the next. By the time he was done both of Sasuke's cheeks were red and some bruising was already coming through.

"I love a dirty whore. You ready for me pet."

"Yes master."

"Tell me what you want pet."

"Fuck me master."

"Based on those moans I would say you love it rough. So do I pet."

Kakashi was able to see how big Ricco was. He was only about seven inches, but he was easily four inches thick. Sasuke was prepared for what happened next, but Kakashi wasn't. Ricco didn't prepare Sasuke at all he just shove himself in completely dry without a condom. Sasuke screamed and Kakashi could see the pain on his face. Ricco didn't stop though he pulled out and shoved it all the way back in. Sasuke made sure he moaned, but again it was fake.

"Your pet is so tight."

Kakashi started to touch himself, because he knew he had to. He was trying to stay hard, but it wasn't easy seeing the look of pain on Sasuke's face.

"You like seeing your pet getting fuck?"

"He's so sexy like that."

"You want to suck your master's cock pet."

"Yes master."

"Look at him and beg him to come over here and give you his cock pet."

Sasuke moaned and he looked over at Kakashi as he spoke.

"Please master let me suck your cock. Please master."

"Touch yourself for him. Show him you really want it pet."

Sasuke moved his hand down so he could start to touch himself as he looked at Kakashi.

"Please master I need your cock. I need your cum master."

Kakashi moved so he could be in front of Sasuke. Kakashi figured the sooner this was over the better off they both would be. Sasuke licked Kakashi's dick to help get him fully hard before he put him into his mouth. Ricco wasn't going to let them have control though. He moved his hand and grabbed Sasuke's hair painfully hard making Sasuke wince. He took control of Sasuke's head and pushed him all the way down to the base of Kakashi's dick. The problem was Kakashi was ten inches long and three inches thick, so taking him all wasn't easy. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke wasn't able to breathe so he tried to move back, but Ricco kept pushing Sasuke even further down.

"Thurst into his mouth. Make him choke on your cum."

Sasuke kept moaning, but Kakashi could tell that he was in pain. Kakashi could see the hints of red on Ricco's dick as he took it out all the way to just slam it back in. Kakashi started to move his hips, but he wasn't going to cum like this. Kakashi started to moan in time with his thrusts. He figured he was going to have to fake it and he's never faked an orgasm before. Kakashi looked down and could see that Sasuke wasn't hard either. There was nothing about this that Sasuke was enjoying and Kakashi was hating every second of this.

"Your pet can take a lot."

"I've trained him well."

Sasuke moaned and he started to build up a fake orgasm.

"Don't even think about cumming yet. You haven't earned it yet pet. You have to drink your master's cum first."

Sasuke moaned, but Kakashi could tell he was ready for this to be over. Kakashi started to thrust faster to make it seem like he was on the edge.

"That's it my pet take it all." Kakashi said with a husky voice.

Sasuke kept moaning and Kakashi shortly let out a loud moan to fake Ricco.

"Swallow it all my pet." Kakashi said.

Ricco smiled as he picked up his pace. He pulled Sasuke's head off from Kakashi's dick and Sasuke immediately started to cough and gasp for air. Ricco made sure Sasuke's head was up and looking at Kakashi. Kakashi could see the pain and fear in Sasuke's eyes and it was breaking his heart.

"Beg your master to cum."

"Please let me cum master. Please I need it."

Kakashi knew Sasuke wasn't going to cum, it wasn't about that. Sasuke was begging for him to let this be over.

"Cum for me my pet."

Sasuke started to move his hand faster and he moaned. Ricco was close so Sasuke knew it wouldn't be much longer. Sasuke let out a loud moan and he tightened around Ricco's dick. Ricco didn't even notice that Sasuke had faked it, that he wasn't even hard to begin with. Ricco slammed deep inside Sasuke and came hard with a groan. Ricco took a few minutes to catch his breath before he pulled out of Sasuke and Kakashi could see the pain all over Sasuke's face. Ricco grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped himself off, but Kakashi could see the blood. Sasuke moved so he was no longer on his hands and knees but more so sitting down on his side.

"You just might be the most fun pet I've had." Ricco said with a sickening smile on his face.

"What do you say my pet." Kakashi said.

"Thank-you master."

"Are you looking for work?" Ricco asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"I'm always looking for work."

"I have a friend who is in need of a contractor. Come by to his club tomorrow night. It's club Phoenix. Bring your pet, he'll like him."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Hakim, he owns the club. I'll be there to introduce you to him. You might want to keep him on a leash tomorrow. People there just love to take pets into the alleyways. I would hate for you to lose him."

"I look forward to it. Now pet what do you say to him?"

"Thank you master."

"Thank-you for what pet?" Ricco asked.

"For fucking me master."

"Any time pet. Now I have a long day tomorrow please show yourselves out."

Kakashi and Sasuke got dressed and Kakashi guided Sasuke out of the apartment and across the street to their temporary one. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was in pain, he also knew that his ribs would be hurting still. They got into the apartment and both dropped their transformations. Kakashi could see that Sasuke was in a lot of pain and he was holding his right side. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and gently placed his hand on Sasuke's arms.

"Don't touch me right now please." Sasuke said as he moved away from Kakashi slightly.

Kakashi removed his hands.

"Ok. You're injured you should get looked at." Kakashi said with worry.

"I'm fine I just need a shower."

"Sasuke, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped at Kakashi.

"Sasuke" Kakashi tried again with a gentle tone.

Sasuke moved away from the wall and headed to the bathroom. Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him. Kakashi went over to the bathroom, but didn't say anything. He leaned his back against the wall and just listened in case Sasuke needed help. Sasuke had his hands on the door as he tried to get his breathing under control. Sasuke felt the tears starting to come down his face and he sniffed to make them stop. Kakashi could hear Sasuke softly crying and it was breaking his heart. Kakashi felt like he failed Sasuke. He was supposed to keep him safe and he didn't. He stood there and watched as that man hurt him. He joined in and made Sasuke say horrible things. Tomorrow night they would have to play the roll again and Kakashi didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know if he could watch as Sasuke was hurt all over again. Kakashi heard the shower turn on and he waited to see if Sasuke got in okay. After a few minutes he didn't hear anything so he went over to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee. Kakashi knew Sasuke wouldn't be sleeping tonight so he figured he would try and help him. In truth Kakashi felt unbelievably guilty and he was trying to ease that guilt. Sasuke was in the shower for a good hour before he came out. Kakashi could see that his eyes were red, but he knew better than to bring it up.

"I made coffee, I figured you would want a cup." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just headed over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. Kakashi could see that his hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said softly.

"You did your job, there's nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke's voice was hoarse and Kakashi knew it was from the rough oral sex.

"I should have…" Sasuke cut him off.

"You should have what? Stopped it, then what? Everything that happened up until that point would have been for nothing. I told you what I do can't be for nothing. This job destroys people and if I knew it would be like that I wouldn't have let you sign on for it. You want to walk away I get it, but you can't until this is over, because it can't be for nothing."

"This job won't destroy me. Walking away and leaving you to deal with this and your family would destroy me. I won't let this be for nothing."

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Sasuke, maybe you see a doctor."

"I need a smoke. You should sleep." Sasuke said softly as he grabbed his coffee and headed out onto the fire escape.

Kakashi could see that he was in pain. Kakashi just wanted to give him a hug and tell him it would be okay. Kakashi kept pacing around for the next thirty minutes, but when Sasuke didn't come in Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's jacket and headed out onto the fire escape. Sasuke was sitting on one of the steps with his back against the wall and his legs up to his chest. Kakashi could see that he was cold so he handed Sasuke his jacket without saying anything. Sasuke took it and put it on and gave Kakashi a small smile. Kakashi went up a couple of steps and leaned his back against the railing so he could see Sasuke if he wanted to talk. No one said anything for a good hour. They just sat there and looked up at the night sky. Sasuke had another smoke and he had long ago finished his coffee.

"Why do people do it?" Sasuke asked softly as he looked at Kakashi with tired eyes.

"Do what?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Have sex."

"Because it feels good. Why do you pick up a guy at a bar and sleep with him."

"To get the hands off."

"But it feels good though right?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Sasuke said with a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke, has sex ever felt good for you?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"No. I guess if you get off on pain then it would."

"Does it always hurt?"

"Sex hurts, maybe not on your end, but on the receiving end it hurts."

"It's not supposed to. When its' done right it doesn't hurt, it feels good."

"I doubt that."

"One day you'll see. When you are with someone that cares about you, it doesn't hurt."

"I'm tired." Sasuke said with a broken tone.

"Let's get inside you should try and sleep. I'll stay up in case something happens."

Sasuke just gave a nod as he grabbed his empty coffee cup and headed inside. Kakashi came in behind him and Sasuke went over to the bed after putting his cup in the kitchen. He took his shoes off and laid down on the bed. He kept his jacket on and just closed his eyes to try and sleep. Kakashi sat down in one of the chairs and just watched Sasuke sleep for a little while. He could see that Sasuke was cold so he got up and put the blanket over him before he sat back down in the chair. He was tired, but he knew he couldn't sleep. He could sleep tomorrow when Sasuke was awake and in a better mood. For now Kakashi wanted to be awake in case Sasuke had a nightmare or needed to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing one o'clock in the afternoon and to say that the day had been awkward would be an understatement. Sasuke hadn't spoken to Kakashi and Kakashi didn't know what to say to him. Sasuke had only slept two hours before he was awake from a nightmare. Kakashi couldn't get him to go back to sleep so he went to bed for a few hours while Sasuke stayed up and kept watch. Ricco was awake and moving around the apartment, but so far nothing had happened. Ricco's phone rang and they were able to hear his half of the conversation.

"_Hey buddy, I found the perfect couple for you."_

"_Ya he's a contractor and has complete control over his bitch. And this one is a whore. He'll do anything he's told. They were almost having sex on the dance floor last night. I'm telling you they are perfect."_

"_Of course I invited them. I'll let the doorman know that they are with me. This guy even keeps the whore on a leash, just like a dog. He's perfect."_

"_Ya ok I'll see ya tonight."_

The conversation was over and Ricco went about just watching TV.

"At least we know how we're getting in." Kakashi said.

"Guess I'm wearing a leash tonight. Hakim and Ricco won't come over to us until we pass Hakim's test. He'll be watching from the second we walk in the door. We only have one shot at this. You have to show him you can be trusted so he'll tell you everything."

"I would never hurt you Sasuke, you know that right."

"You might have to. You can't hesitate or he won't pick us. He's going to test you. He needs to know that I'm nothing to you, but just some pet. He has to make sure you don't care what happens to me." Sasuke said as he looked out the window. Kakashi could tell that something more was bothering Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how many operations like this have you been on?" Kakashi asked gently.

"About seventy, they never end well."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Doesn't matter if I am or not. I'm not walking away until we have them."

"Ok"

The day was spent in silence. They really didn't want to talk about what could possibly happen tonight. When nine o'clock rolled around they both transformed making sure they changed their outfits. Sasuke was wearing a mesh black top, with assless chaps and black booty shorts that the bottom of his butt was sticking out. He also had on a studded collar and a leash attached to it. The collar and leash was something that Sasuke brought just in case. He had learned very quickly how easy an operation could change into an S&M operation. Kakashi was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket.

"You are going to freeze."

"Probably, but I'm not bringing my jacket into some exclusive club and end up smelling like god knows what."

"That's true. Whatever happens tonight, whatever I say that's not me. It's not what I think or feel. I would never hurt you."

"Whatever happens tonight; happens as this alias. I'm not holding anything against you. Do whatever gets the job done. The longer we have to stay undercover the harder it will be to get out alive. We need to do this quick. The club isn't too far from here so hold the leash. We can't risk someone seeing us being different. We walk out of this apartment and you have to be that alias until we walk back through."

"Alright"

They walked out of the apartment and Kakashi made sure he was holding the leash as they walked down the street. Sasuke didn't walk beside Kakashi he walked behind him like a submissive. Kakashi knew he couldn't show any emotions towards Sasuke tonight, but when they got back to the apartment he was going to make sure he was alright. Kakashi wasn't going to let this job change him. Sasuke was right he had to be this alias, he had to be this fake person and then he could go back to being himself. They walked up to the club and saw a big black man standing out front of the doors. Kakashi lead them up to him and he spoke.

"We are here as guests of one of your members."

"I was told you would be here. Go on in they aren't here yet."

"Thank-you."

Kakashi lead Sasuke inside and they both knew that Ricco and Hakim would already be here. They just wanted to watch first before they came over to them, assuming they could get Hakim's attention. The club was filled with older men and a few teenagers. Kakashi lead Sasuke over to one of the booths and he sat down with Sasuke beside him. They just took a minute to look around at the room to see everyone. Some were making out, some were dancing and some were doing drugs. A waiter came over and took Kakashi's drink order and Kakashi didn't let Sasuke have one. Kakashi pulled on the leash to bring Sasuke's head closer to him and Kakashi leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"You shouldn't mix drugs with alcohol."

"I get drugs?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"If offered. I'm assuming you're gonna need them. I figured you would prefer the drugs to alcohol."

"They at least numb everything. They are watching so it's show time."

Kakashi moved the table back so he could sit on the booth and Sasuke could stand.

"Dance for me my pet."

Sasuke got up off the booth and stood in front of Kakashi. Kakashi was still holding the leash. Sasuke started to dance for Kakashi and he made sure he wiggled his ass for Hakim and Ricco to see. After a good ten minutes Kakashi pulled on the leash hard towards him making Sasuke fall into his lap. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's ass and moved him so he was straddling his lap and Sasuke started to rock his hips as Kakashi kissed him. The kiss was heated and both Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised at how good it felt. They were both hard from the friction and Kakashi almost forgot where they were. He wasn't expecting to get this reaction from kissing Sasuke. If he did he would never have done it. Sasuke knew that they needed to take this up a notch. They had to get Hakim's complete attention. So Sasuke moved his hand to go in between them and he undid Kakashi's pants and pulled out Kakashi's hard on. Sasuke moved down off from Kakashi and onto the floor. He took Kakashi into his mouth and Kakashi couldn't help the moan. Kakashi was still holding the leash and he put his head back as Sasuke gave him head. With where they were everyone in the room could see what was going on and it wasn't even two minutes before Ricco and Hakim came over.

"This is who I was telling you about Hakim." Ricco said.

"I am Hakim, I own this club. What is your name?" Hakim asked as he sat down beside Kakashi. Clearly not caring what Sasuke was doing.

"People call me Scar."

"And who would this be?" Hakim asked as he looked down at Sasuke.

"This is pet. He's not worthy of a name." Kakashi said.

"He's certainly not shy."

"He does what he is told to do."

"No matter what?"

"If he doesn't he will be punished and do it anyways. He's learned to just do as he is told the first time around."

"So if I told him to go up on stage and let these men take turns fucking him. He would do it?" Hakim asked.

"Not only would he do it, he'd loved every second of it."

"He also loves it rough. Watch." Ricco said.

Ricco went over to Sasuke and wrapped a hand around his throat as tight as he could. He also put his other hand in a tight grip in Sasuke's hair and pushed his head all the way down on Kakashi's hard on. Both Kakashi and Sasuke gave a fake moan, but Kakashi could already tell that Sasuke couldn't breathe. Kakashi knew he would have to make this quick or Sasuke would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"He moans like a good whore to." Ricco said.

"He does like it rough. It's rare to find a pet this submissive and dirty. You're a lucky man." Hakim said.

Kakashi let out a moan. "Swallow it all my pet." Kakashi said with a husky voice.

After another few seconds Ricco pulled Sasuke's head back, but didn't let go of him.

"Mind if I see how good he is?" Hakim asked Kakashi.

"Not at all. My pet loves to please." Kakashi said.

Sasuke moved over closer to Hakim and Hakim waved Ricco off. Sasuke started to cough and gasp once Ricco's hand was off his throat. Hakim bent forward so he could look at Sasuke. He moved Sasuke's head up so he could see the collar.

"Your pet's collar isn't very tight. Breathing properly is a privilege one must earn pet." Hakim said.

Hakim undid the collar and made it so tight that Sasuke could barely breathe.

"Now do as you were told." Hakim said in a deadly tone.

Sasuke moved his hands to undo Hakim's pants. He was already hard and Sasuke took him into his mouth. Hakim took control though and made Sasuke take him all. Hakim wasn't too large, but with the collar restricting his breathing Sasuke was having a hard time. Sasuke made sure he moaned and acted like he liked it.

"He enjoys it rough. Not having power really gets him off." Hakim said.

"He loves being someone's bitch. He'll do anything you tell him." Kakashi said.

"He loves the attention I bet."

"My pet loves when all eyes are on him."

"I told you he's good." Ricco said.

"He is very good."

Hakim kept the pace fast and it wasn't long before Sasuke could feel his cum going down his throat. Hakim pulled Sasuke's head off and let him go. Sasuke started to cough, but he couldn't get enough air in to do so. Hakim did his pants back up and he grabbed the leash.

"We should talk alone. I have something to keep your pet busy though." Hakim said.

"Be my guess. Do as you're told pet or you know what will happen if you don't." Kakashi said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes master." Sasuke forced out and Kakashi knew he was having a hard time breathing.

Hakim got up and guided Sasuke over to the stage in the room.

"Get down on your hands and knees now." Hakim demanded.

Sasuke did as he was told and Hakim bent down and took the leash off Sasuke's collar, he clipped it through a hook in the stage floor and into the collar again. Sasuke's head was down making his ass go up in the air and he couldn't move his head. Hakim grabbed his wrists and put them behind his back and tied them with rope. Sasuke was stuck in that position and he wouldn't be able to get out himself. Hakim then went and stood behind Sasuke and grabbed the black booty shorts and pilled them down. He then turned his attention to the room of men.

"Go one at a time, each of you gets one turn." Hakim said with a smile.

Kakashi could feel his heart going into his throat. There were easily twenty men in this room and if each got a turn Kakashi didn't know how Sasuke was going to handle this. Kakashi didn't know how long he would be able to handle this. Hakim came back over as the first man got up on stage and just pounded into Sasuke. Hakim sat back down beside Kakashi and all Kakashi could do was smile at him.

"Do you truly not care what happens to your pet?" Hakim asked.

"He's just some worthless toy I have. As long as I can still play with him, I don't care."

"And what rules do you have for him?"

"He does as he is told or he is punished. The punishment would depend on what he disobeyed."

"Is he allowed to sleep with other men usually?"

"Only in front of me and then I make sure he knows who his master is by doubling his punishment. Now no more questions until you tell me why you are so interested in my pet."

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and saw that it was a different man behind him. Kakashi whispered record and he heard the beep in his ear.

"I think he would be perfect for my business."

"And what business would that be?"

"The kind that has submissive lovers having sex for a lot of money."

"Ah and you want him to work for you. I don't lend out my pet for free."

"You would be getting thirty percent of the take he makes. You would also be working for me as an enforcer. Assuming you are able to prove yourself to me."

"And how would I do that?"

"I have a job for you to do tomorrow with Ricco. You do it then you have a job here. Bring your pet here tomorrow night for eight. I'll make sure he is able to handle the clients."

"Fine by me, just make sure I can still fuck him tomorrow night."

Hakim handed Kakashi a bag.

"Have him where those chaps with nothing else on, not even the shorts. Make sure he wears what is in the bag. He can wear a trench coat for when he is outside, but once he is inside he takes it off."

Kakashi took the bag and looked inside. He really didn't want to, but he knew it would look suspicious if he didn't. Inside was a vibrator that would strap on to stay in place and it was on the bigger side; Kakashi figured it was eight inches long and two inches thick. It would be uncomfortable to move around with it. There was also a cock ring.

"That cock ring is special. It will make him hard and stay hard, but it also pulses electricity through it so it's very painful. When it is removed it is still painful until he cums. However, unlike other cock rings that lets the person cum once it's removed he will only cum if he or someone else makes him cum. It's my favorite toy, because as the person or he touches himself it hurts from the ring being on. It turns pleasure into pain and because of the pain it takes them longer to cum and until they do they will be in an extreme amount of pain."

"I can see why that would be your favorite."

"Make sure he wears it before he leaves. Tomorrow he will be with me for some testing and training. I can't risk having the submissive little whores thinking they can disobey anyone. Though judging by how much he loves to get fucked I think he'll do well." Hakim said as he looked at Sasuke up on stage.

Kakashi smiled, but inside he felt like he was going to be sick. Just the thought of having to do this to Sasuke, of having to make Sasuke wear these things broke his heart. What was worse was knowing that Sasuke had been through this seventy times before. It was no wonder that Sasuke thought he was nothing more than a whore. He's always been treated like one.

"I don't suppose you have any partying gift I could give him when we get home." Kakashi asked.

"Do you want something that will keep him awake or something that will make him mellow out." Hakim asked.

"Something that will calm him down and numb him. He's going to be too sore for me otherwise."

Hakim reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggy with an off white powder. He handed it to Kakashi as he spoke.

"Heroin, one line of that and he won't feel a thing. Ricco." Hakim nodded towards the bar and Ricco headed over. Kakashi took the baggy and put it in his pocket.

"Thank-you, my pet will appreciate it."

Ricco came back over with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He gave it to Hakim and Hakim handed it to Kakashi.

"This is my way of saying thank-you for letting us borrow your pet tonight. I'm looking forward to tomorrow and hopefully we will be in business together for a long time."

Kakashi took the bottle and smiled. "Oh I have no doubt."

"Of course we will need to test you to see how far you will go with your pet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see later. For now let's drink and enjoy the show."

Hakim waved for a round and the bartender brought it over. Kakashi did his best not to look right at Sasuke, because he was afraid he would kill these people if he did. It was just after one in the morning when the final guy finished with Sasuke. Hakim stood up as well as Ricco.

"Come, now we will see how far your punishments go." Hakim said to Kakashi.

Kakashi got up and followed both Ricco and Hakim to the stage.

"Did you all enjoy our whore this evening?" Hakim said out to the crowd of men.

They all cheered and Kakashi looked down at Sasuke. He could see his body shaking slightly and his lips held a tint of blue to them from not being able to breathe properly. There was blood going down his legs as well as cum from the many men that abused him tonight.

"Good, now it's time for the whore to be punished by his master. Ricco." Hakim called over to Ricco and he went over to the wall and grabbed a small whip. He brought it over and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took it and he did his best to hide the fear in him.

"Now Scar, let's start with fifty lashes right across his ass. Don't hold back after all you don't care about the worthless whore. Unless you were lying." Hakim said in a deadly tone.

Kakashi knew he couldn't hold back or go against them or they could be dead. Kakashi moved so he was standing behind Sasuke and he could see that Sasuke had his eyes scrunched close just waiting for the pain to hit. Kakashi pulled back and hit Sasuke as hard as he could with the whip. There was a loud crack sound and Sasuke let out a scream. There was already an angry red mark on his ass and Kakashi knew it was only going to get worse.

"Count them out my pet." Kakashi said.

"One master." Sasuke's voice was hoarse and shaky, but he did it.

Kakashi did it again and again and again until he finally reached fifty. Sasuke's ass was covered in angry red lines and most of them were bleeding. The crowd was cheering the whole time and yelling horrible names out at Sasuke. When he reached fifty they all clapped and Hakim came over to Sasuke and undid the leash from the hook in the floor, but he reattached the leash to the collar.

"Very good Scar. You didn't even hesitate or hold back." Hakim held out the leash for Kakashi and Kakashi came over and grabbed it. Kakashi was standing in front of Sasuke, but he had yet to look down at him.

"Now thank your master for punishing you pet." Hakim said.

"Thank-you master." Sasuke said.

"Not with your words. Suck him off and Scar, don't cum in his mouth make him open it so we can all see." Hakim said.

Hakim stepped back, but he didn't go too far he wanted to watch and make sure it happened. Kakashi undid his pants and he looked down to see Sasuke's face. His lips were getting bluer and Kakashi knew he had to hurry. Sasuke's eyes were red and had unshed tears in them. Kakashi knew that he would be in a great deal of pain right now. He was just abused by twenty some odd men, plus what he just did to him. Kakashi knew he had to hurry and he was hoping Sasuke would be able to get him to cum. The problem was he wasn't hard right now so Sasuke began to lick his soft dick to try and get it hard. Sasuke had been doing this for thirteen years though, so he knew tricks on how to make it go faster. Once Kakashi was hard Sasuke took him into his mouth and Kakashi gently placed his hand through Sasuke's hair. Kakashi thrusted into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke worked his dick with his mouth and tongue. Kakashi knew he had to get really close before he could jerk himself off. Sasuke moaned and the vibrations sent a tingle through Kakashi. Sasuke really was good at this and Kakashi was doing everything he could to ignore the people in the crowd. Once Kakashi was close enough he pulled Sasuke off and started to jerk off real quick.

"Open your mouth pet. Show me you want it." Kakashi said.

Sasuke opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out for when Kakashi would cum. It didn't take long and soon Kakashi was squirting his cum into Sasuke's mouth. Once he was done Sasuke swallowed it.

"Good pet." Kakashi said.

The crowd cheered again and Kakashi saw Sasuke's lip quiver. Kakashi was really hoping this was the end for tonight. Sasuke couldn't handle anymore.

"Are you happy with your show Hakim?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm very pleased with it. I'll see you both tomorrow. Go ahead and get the little whore home." Hakim said with a smile.

Kakashi went and untied Sasuke's hands and Sasuke pulled up his shorts. Kakashi guided them off the stage and grabbed his jacket and the bag with the whiskey in it before they headed out. Kakashi walked quickly to get back to the apartment. He knew Sasuke was in pain and he was having a difficult time breathing. Once they were inside the apartment Kakashi closed the door. Sasuke had his hands up to the collar trying to get it off.

"I can't breathe." Sasuke chocked out.

Kakashi moved Sasuke's hands out of the way so he could do it.

"Hang on, one second."

Kakashi got the collar off and Sasuke immediately started coughing and gasping for air. He slid down the wall onto the floor and Kakashi bent down beside him.

"Take slow deep breaths Sasuke."

Sasuke bent forward as he coughed and tried to get his breathing under control. Kakashi rubbed soothing circles onto Sasuke's back.

"Just relax and let the air in. You're okay."

Sasuke released his transformation and Kakashi did the same. Sasuke didn't even hide the injuries that his father did to his face and Kakashi couldn't believe how bad Sasuke looked right now. His left half of his face was still black and blue, his neck was going to bruise from the collar, his lips were slightly blue, his eyes were red from the pain and that was only what Kakashi could see. After a good fifteen minutes Sasuke's breathing was back to normal. Sasuke was shaking and Kakashi knew that he would want a shower right now.

"Sasuke, do you need a doctor?" Kakashi asked gently.

"I need a shower." Sasuke said with a shaky voice.

"Sasuke I am so sorry." Kakashi said with a heavy heart.

"You did your job. Just tell me were closer to the end."

"Tomorrow will hopefully be the last day. Do you need help in the shower? Are you okay to stand?"

"I'm fine. Can you just help me up." Sasuke's voice was hoarse.

Kakashi gently held onto Sasuke as he got up from the floor. Kakashi could feel the tremble in Sasuke and he wished he could help him more. Sasuke went into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the shower on as hot as it would go before he took his clothes off and got in. Kakashi felt horrible for everything that happened tonight. He didn't think this would be his first operation, but he knew he couldn't back out now. Sasuke needed him and he wasn't going to let him down. Kakashi went over to Sasuke's bag and grabbed him a change of clean clothes. He went into the bathroom and placed them down on the closed toilet lid.

"I just brought you a change of clothes." Kakashi said as he closed the door and left.

Kakashi headed back out into the living area. He placed the bag down on the side table and he grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses as well as he put the heroin down on the counter. Kakashi poured himself a drink and he brought the two glasses and the bottle over to the chairs. He placed them down on the table and he sat down with his drink in his hands. He didn't know how long Sasuke would be in the shower, but he knew he would be in there for a while probably. Sure enough it was over an hour before Sasuke came out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes.

"I have a glass for you if you want some. There is also heroin in the baggy on the counter. Hakim gave me both." Kakashi said.

"You're actually going to let me do heroin?" Sasuke said with shock to his voice.

He headed over to the kitchen to see the baggy of heroin sitting there on the counter.

"I think I understand why you do drugs and as long as it doesn't affect your work or your life. Then I really don't see the need in making you quit or a lecture." Kakashi said honestly.

Sasuke opened the baggy, he usually shot it up, but he didn't have any of that with him. For now he would settle for snorting it and he knew when he got back to Yukki that he would be getting more. Sasuke poured some out onto the counter and used a knife to make it into a line. He then bent forward and snorting it loving the burn as it went up. Sasuke knew that in a few minutes he wouldn't be feeling much pain. There was more in the baggy, but he wasn't going to do it now he would wait until tomorrow. After all there was whiskey. Kakashi watched as Sasuke snorted half of the baggy in one line. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't be in as much pain for a little while. Sasuke went over to the other chair and he sat down. Kakashi poured him a drink and Sasuke sipped on it. He wanted his body to get used to the heroin before he put too much liquor into it.

"What's tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke we don't have to talk about this right now."

"Let's get it over with. What was in the bag he gave you?"

"A vibrator that he wants you to wear tomorrow when we leave here and a special cock ring. He wants you to wear the chaps with nothing under them or a shirt. You can wear a trench coat until we get to the club then you have to take it off. The cock ring is special, because it causes pain while it is not only on, but afterwards. It won't let you cum even when it is off and until you do cum it will hurt. He said it's his favorite kind because it turns pleasure into pain. I have to go with Ricco for some kind of test before I get the job. I got it all recorded though."

Sasuke just gave a nod and he downed his glass.

"Sasuke" Kakashi started gently.

"I'm fine it's just been a while. It's been three years since an operation has been this bad. I'm fine." Sasuke said with a quiet and shaky voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this. I wish there was something I could do."

"You did your job that's all I ask."

"I just want to hug you right now." Kakashi admitted.

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly.

"To comfort you."

"I don't know comfort. Never had it or been loved."

"Not even growing up? Your mother never comforted you when you were sick or hurt or sad?"

"Whores don't deserve comfort." Sasuke said sadly.

"Sasuke you are not a whore." Kakashi said gently.

"I can't… I need a smoke… I can't." Sasuke got up and started to pace.

Kakashi got up and went over to Sasuke and gently placed his hands on his arms. He could tell that Sasuke was having some anxiety after what happened in the last two days.

"Sasuke just breathe."

"I can't be in here." Sasuke said slightly panicked.

"Let's go on the fire escape, get some fresh air."

Kakashi didn't give Sasuke the chance to say no he just guided him to the window. They went out onto the fire escape and Sasuke gripped the railing. Kakashi could see that Sasuke was fighting back the tears. Kakashi came up beside Sasuke so he could look at him.

"You are not a whore." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke sniffed and he forced his voice to go normal.

"I let targets fuck me for information that I get paid to do. I am a whore. Have been for thirteen years."

Sasuke shook his head and lowered it. He wasn't going to let himself cry in front of Kakashi.

"That doesn't make you a whore. You don't want this. You hate this. Has anyone in your family ever call you a whore?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke sniffed and bit his lower lip to try and stop the quiver.

"Father and Itachi."

Sasuke's voice broke and Kakashi could see the tears starting to come down his face. Sasuke pushed off the railing and turned around. He put his hands through his hair and tried to get the tears to stop. The problem was Sasuke had been through hell tonight and he was having a hard time with it. Kakashi couldn't blame him he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He couldn't handle having to see it happening to Sasuke. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke gently and pulled him into his chest. Sasuke put his hands on Kakashi's chest and tried to push away, but he just didn't have the strength after everything. Kakashi held Sasuke close to his chest and held him as Sasuke finally gave in and cried.

"It's okay." Kakashi put a gentle hand on Sasuke's head and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay."

After a good fifteen minutes Sasuke's breathing calmed down and Sasuke pulled back. He wiped his eyes and Kakashi rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's arms.

"Sorry" Sasuke said.

"Don't ever be sorry for crying. I will never judge you. I'm here to help you. I care about you and if there is anyone you can come to when you need to it's me. You are freezing. How do you get so cold?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"I'm always cold."

"Let's get back inside and have a few drinks. It'll calm you down and maybe you can get some sleep."

"I thought you said I shouldn't be drinking and doing drugs together?"

"I know, but you won't be drinking a whole bottle of whiskey and I'll be here to make sure you're okay."

Sasuke gave a nod and him and Kakashi headed back inside. Sasuke rubbed his arms to try and warm them up. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's jacket and helped Sasuke put it on. They headed over to the chairs and sat down. Kakashi poured them each and drink and they sat there just drinking and looking out the window. It was a good hour before Sasuke spoke.

"Why did you fake it both times?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi.

His eyes were glazed over and Kakashi knew that between the whiskey and the amount of heroin Sasuke snorted he was intoxicated.

"Because if I hadn't we would have been there forever. Being watched and rough sex that's not my thing. I could barely do it tonight. You fake it. Those moans aren't real, they might not know or care, but I do. You aren't enjoying any of it. The only real moans I have heard from you are when you're with me."

"Rough sex is all I'm used to, it's all I'll ever know. Targets never kiss, they never touch, its' always about them. They don't care if it's real or not, because they can still get off."

"A target has never touched you or made you cum?"

"No one has. Sex hurts enough."

"No one has ever touched you or gave you head? Not even one of the guys you hook up with at a bar or a club?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"In your world I'm sure it's all sweet and gentle, but that's not where I come from. Half the guys are straight just looking for some fun. Besides it probably hurts."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because everything else hurts, sex, kissing, giving them head. I would imagine it would hurt as well. All the guys I've been with get off on chocking and rough head. I just didn't expect you to fake it."

"Not all guys like that. The ones you have been with do, but not everyone is like that. I like to make my lover feel good. I like to pamper him and be gentle. There is a way to make it so that sex doesn't hurt. You can go fast and still feel amazing for both parties."

"Sounds like a fairy-tale." Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

Kakashi knew that he was intoxicated, they both were and he figured maybe it was the whiskey, but he wasn't going to just let this go. He wasn't going to have Sasuke thinking that being touched hurts. There's no telling what will happen tomorrow night and with that cock ring if someone does touch him, Sasuke will only believe even more that it hurts. Kakashi just couldn't let that happen. Kakashi put his glass down and got up. He held out a hand for Sasuke as he spoke.

"Come here"

Sasuke looked at him and put his glass down. He spoke as he got up and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

Kakashi brought Sasuke over to the bed and placed a gentle hand on the side of Sasuke's face and neck. Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed him soft and slow at first. He wanted to see if Sasuke would join in or not. Sasuke started to kiss back and Kakashi moved his hands to Sasuke's shoulders so he could remove Sasuke's jacket. Once the jacket was off Kakashi very carefully moved his hands to Sasuke's butt and lifted him up. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and Kakashi laid Sasuke down on the bed with himself on top of him. Sasuke unwrapped his legs, but still kept them bent up and Kakashi continued to kiss Sasuke and slowly rock his hips against Sasuke's. They were both wearing jeans so it didn't feel as great as earlier, but for now it worked. Kakashi wasn't going to rush this; he was going to show Sasuke it could feel good. He wouldn't sleep with him; he was in too much pain even if the heroin was helping to keep it under control. Kakashi went to remove Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke didn't stop him. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's and removed it at the same time. Sasuke had always loved the feel of skin against his and with Kakashi for some reason it just felt even better. Kakashi moved his mouth to kiss along Sasuke's neck. Kakashi found a sensitive spot behind his ear and Sasuke couldn't help the moans that came out. Kakashi worked his way down Sasuke's chest until he got to the top of his jeans. Kakashi went back up and started to kiss Sasuke's mouth again as he worked on getting Sasuke's jeans off. Once they were off and his boxers Kakashi took his off. Once they were both naked Kakashi kissed Sasuke again and started to grind their crotches together. They both moaned and Kakashi could feel that Sasuke was hard and so was he. Kakashi started to kiss down Sasuke's body again only when he got to Sasuke's hard on he didn't stop. He gave it a long lick from the base to tip and Sasuke let out a moan. Kakashi slowly took Sasuke into his mouth and Sasuke couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He let out a loud moan and Kakashi kept taking him all. Sasuke was big and Kakashi never noticed it before. He was easily nine inches long and Kakashi couldn't believe he never noticed the other night.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke gripped the sheets with both hands. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He couldn't stop moaning, he had never felt anything like this before. Kakashi kept his pace slow for a little while, loving the sounds that Sasuke was making. Kakashi wanted to show Sasuke that it does feel good and after everything he went through tonight Kakashi knew that Sasuke deserved it. After a good ten minutes Kakashi sucked harder and picked up his pace. Sasuke was a moaning and withering mess underneath him and he was loving it. After a few more minutes Sasuke cam hard with a loud moan. Kakashi swallowed it all before he slowly let Sasuke out of his mouth. Kakashi kissed his way back up Sasuke's chest to his ear.

"I told you it feels good." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke turned his head so he could kiss Kakashi. The kiss was heated and passionate. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had never felt like this and Kakashi was happy he could make Sasuke feel good tonight. Sasuke flipped them so he was the one on top and Kakashi was now under him. Sasuke started to kiss all over Kakashi's chest until he got to Kakashi's hard on. Sasuke took him right away and Kakashi couldn't help the moans that escaped him. Sasuke was good at giving head and it didn't take long at all before Kakashi was cumming. Sasuke swallowed it and went back up to kiss Kakashi. The problem now was, they were both still hard. They were both turned on and wanting more, but Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. Sasuke was in pain and he would only make that worse. Kakashi was not going to be someone on Sasuke's long list. That didn't mean that Kakashi wasn't in the mood for more and they did have more. They fooled around making each other cum until well into dawn before they were both worn out. They fell asleep under the covers with Sasuke curled up on Kakashi's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two in the afternoon when Kakashi woke up. It took him a minute to remember what happened last night and why he was naked. He instantly felt regret. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he did. It was that he felt like he took advantage of Sasuke being vulnerable and intoxicated. Kakashi looked over and saw Sasuke in the kitchen making a cup of coffee fully dressed.

"Afternoon." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"How long have you been up?" Kakashi asked as he sat up in bed.

"About an hour. You want coffee?"

"I'm not really a coffee person."

"I just sent a clone out to get some food."

"Food sounds good right now. So does a shower."

"So go shower."

Kakashi grabbed his boxers and slipped them on as he stood up.

"Look Sasuke about last night."

"Don't worry about it. We were drunk and we fooled around it's not a big deal. Besides it's not like it'll happen again. There's no need to talk it to death." Sasuke said as he leaned forward onto the counter top with his coffee cup in his hands.

"I just feel like I took advantage of you." Kakashi said honestly.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smile. "You made me cum five times last night. If that is you taking advantage then feel free to do it whenever you want." Sasuke joked.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle to that. He himself had cum five times as well before they both were too tired.

"So you're not mad or upset over it?"

"Fuck no. What happened; happened I really don't see the need to talk it to death."

"Fine by me. I'm going to shower."

"Mhmm"

Kakashi head into the bathroom after getting some clean clothes. Sasuke stood over by the window and waited for when his clone would be back with food. By the time Kakashi got out of the shower the food had arrived and Sasuke was standing looking out the window eating out of a to-go container. Kakashi went over to the kitchen and grabbed his food before he headed over to the chairs.

"Anything happen yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. He's still sleeping. Do you know where you're going tonight with him?"

"I have no idea. Just that it's some kind of test."

"There are special contacts you need to wear tonight. They have a small camera in them. When you want the camera to work you just close your eyes for about ten seconds your eye sight will go red for only a second or two to let you know it is working. Then when you want a picture you just have to blink. To turn it off you do the same thing. We need to have proof of what is going on. You also have to make sure that Ricco refers to Hakim as Hakim and not the boss or he."

"Okay. I recorded the conversation from last night as well."

"Good. Tonight has to be the last night for this."

"We'll make it work. Ricco seems like the type to talk a lot so I'm sure he'll be bragging the whole time."

"Probably and make sure you use that to your advantage."

"I will. Would Kovu usually be here with you for this or would you be on your own?"

"On my own. Kovu would be my handler and I would report back to him if the operation was going to be longer. He's also able to heal so he's healed me a few times on operations."

"What if you need help and you're alone?"

"I usually summon a cat to go and get him. Kovu will always know where the safe house is so he just teleports to it."

"At least he can heal you during operations."

"I don't do it during an operation. Having Kovu here could blow my cover so I wait until the end. I just push through the pain, otherwise it's all for nothing."

"You have more courage and strength then I do Sasuke."

They stayed like that for the next four hours just waiting for something to happen, but Ricco was keeping a low profile today. Sasuke was standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. He had yet to sit down today and Kakashi had just noticed.

"Sasuke, why haven't you sat down all day?"

"Because you wouldn't believe how much my ass hurts."

"From the men or from what I did?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Both. You did your job and tonight you are going to do whatever they tell you so we can get the evidence and get out alive."

"Let me see."

Sasuke turned his head to face Kakashi.

"See what?"

"The marks. Let me see how bad they are."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. You didn't hurt me your alias did. You have to learn to keep yourself separated from an alias or you'll just get destroyed."

"I'm going to see them tonight anyways. I would rather not be surprised."

Sasuke let out a sigh. Kakashi did have a point he was going to be seeing them. He was going to be seeing him with a vibrator in him and a cock ring on. That was the worst part knowing that Kakashi was seeing all of this. He was a good man and he didn't need to be seeing just how much of a whore he had to be. Sasuke knew that last night only happened, because they were drunk and even still Kakashi didn't even try to have sex with him. Kakashi wasn't interested in him in that way and Sasuke knew it was because of what he was seeing.

"Sasuke I've seen a lot in the last two days. I have to control my emotions and I won't be able to when I first see those marks."

"That's the problem. You've seen a lot and tonight you'll see even more." Sasuke said as he looked down into his coffee cup.

Kakashi could see the shame and hurt in Sasuke's eyes even though he wouldn't look at him. Kakashi could still clearly remember Sasuke's eyes all red looking at him last night after what he did to him. Kakashi knew he would never forget them. Kakashi got up and went over to Sasuke. He took Sasuke's coffee cup and placed it down on the window sill. He gently placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and turned Sasuke so he was facing him.

"Look at me." Kakashi said gently when Sasuke didn't look at him once turned.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"There is nothing that you can do or that can be done to you that would ever change my opinion of you. Sasuke you don't want any of this to be happening to you. I can see it all over your face. The others don't notice, but I do. I wish I could stop this. I wish I could get you to see that you are not a whore. That you don't deserve what those men and others have done to you. When I look at you I see a strong, brave, powerful and intelligent man who deserves so much better than this. I care about you and no matter what happens tonight or another night that will not change. I'm here for you no matter what. When tonight is over we can come back here and I don't care if you need me to hold you all night, I will. We will end this operation tonight and tomorrow we can be back in Yukki and just relax. We can sit in the hot tub have a few drinks and barbeque something for dinner. Now I don't know about you, but that sounds really good to me."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Ya"

"Let me see the marks please."

Sasuke let out a deep breath before nodding. He undid his jeans and turned around as he lowered them and his boxers so Kakashi could see his ass. Kakashi couldn't believe how bad Sasuke's ass was. It was covered in angry red lashes and it was just black and blue.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Kakashi said with a heavy heart.

"It's okay it's not your fault." Sasuke pulled his pants back up and turned back around.

"That doesn't change that I feel guilty."

"It was an alias. Anything we do on this operation ends not only innocent people dying, but it ends a human trafficking ring. There are other guys out there getting hurt just like this all for the sport of it. You need to remember that tonight."

"I know and I will make sure we get the evidence that we need to shut them down. I won't let you go through this for nothing. We have to be there for eight, its seven o'clock now."

"Yup"

Kakashi could see the fear in Sasuke with just the thought of having to go back there. Kakashi was also worried about the vibrator. Kakashi had never been the Uke, but he would imagine it was going to hurt after last night.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but are you going to be able to get the vibrator in?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Not without an extreme amount of pain. It hurts a lot right now. I can take pain, being beaten you know the pain will be bad, but it will get better. This type of pain though, I know it'll only get worse and worse as each night that goes by. There's no telling what Hakim will do to me tonight. All I know is that it'll hurt really bad and I'm stuck there for god knows how long. I'm terrified." Sasuke said that last part barely above a whisper.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a hug as he spoke.

"I know I won't be there, but I can hear you and you can hear me. When it's over we will come right back here and I'll make you feel better. You can do this I know you can. Maybe you should do some heroin before we go to help with the pain."

"I'm going to do the rest of it to help the pain."

"Ok"

Sasuke pulled away and brought his cup over to the kitchen. He grabbed the powder that was there on the counter and poured the rest out and put it into a line. He snorted the whole thing in one go.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready." Sasuke said as he grabbed the bag from the counter that had the toys in it.

"I'll be ready when you are." Kakashi said.

Sasuke headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Once he was done he got out and transformed into his alias and made sure he was wearing nothing but the chaps, collar and leash. Sasuke knew that the collar would have to be tighten or Hakim would do it, but Sasuke figured that could wait until they left. Sasuke opened the bag and took out the ring, the straps and the vibrator. The vibrator wasn't too big, but Sasuke knew it would hurt going in regardless of the size. Sasuke grabbed the straps and put them on first. He was only delaying what would be happening, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet. Once the straps were on Sasuke grabbed the vibrator and bent forward over the sink so he could get the right angle. He slowly pushed it in biting his bottom lip as he did. He could feel it tearing and he knew that by the end of the night he would be in unbearable pain. Sasuke grabbed the cock ring and slipped it on. Sasuke heard a click sound and the next thing he knew he felt vibrations and he started to get hard. Sasuke groaned at the sensation, but it quickly turned to a small scream of pain as he felt an electric shock going through his dick, but the ring wouldn't let him go soft.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he heard Sasuke scream in pain.

"Fuck it hurts." Sasuke was trying to stand up the ring was causing him more pain then the vibrator was.

"Can I help in anyway?"

"Go kill the fucker that invented this ring."

Kakashi could hear the pain in Sasuke's voice and he wished there was something he could do to make it better. Sasuke put the trench coat on and he opened the door. Kakashi could see that Sasuke was shaking and he knew he needed to hurry tonight. Sasuke leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Kakashi came over and put his hands on Sasuke's arms.

"You need to hurry tonight. I don't know how long I can handle this." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"I'll go as fast as I can and get back and get you out. I'm sorry, but he's going to want this as tight as it was last night. I have to tighten it."

"I know. It's okay."

Kakashi moved his hands and undid the collar and tightened it to where it was last night. Sasuke instantly felt his breath get cut off and it was hard to breath.

"We have to go. You can do this." Kakashi said as he grabbed the leash.

Sasuke just gave a nod and together they walked out of the safe zone and headed towards the club. Kakashi could instantly tell that Sasuke was in pain with each step. Kakashi walked quickly to the club hoping that would be better than going slowly for Sasuke. He also didn't want to run into anyone, because even though Sasuke was wearing a trench coat you could tell he had a hard on. They got to the club and the doorman just smirked at Sasuke.

"Boss says you can't come in until you take that coat off and walk on your hands and knees in." The doorman looked at Kakashi to see if he would obey or not. Kakashi didn't have a choice though.

"Take your coat off pet."

Sasuke removed his coat and did his best to ignore the men that were in line waiting to get in. He handed the coat to Kakashi.

"Get down on your hands and knees pet."

Sasuke got down on all fours and only then did the doorman move out of the way to let them in. Sasuke crawled into the club with Kakashi holding the leash. When they got in all eyes were on them. Hakim and Ricco came over to them with a smile on their face. Kakashi could only describe their smile as predatory.

"Scar welcome. I see you listened to me. I'm very pleased about that. Now hand over the leash and you and Ricco can go and get your job done."

Kakashi handed over Sasuke's leash to Hakim.

"Ricco will keep you busy. I'll see you both back here for four." Hakim said.

Kakashi's heart stopped at hearing that. He couldn't leave Sasuke here for eight hours with this man.

"And what the hell will I be doing for eight hours? I had my pet here last night and I couldn't even fuck him last night because of it. I do not like not being able to use my pet." Kakashi said.

"It's just for tonight. Tonight will be the last night then you can have him back. I need to make sure he knows what will happen should he change his mind about cooperating. I'm sure you told him about the new job."

"No I ordered him to be working for you. That doesn't change that I couldn't fuck him last night and I won't be able to tonight."

"I'm sorry about that, but tonight will be the last night then you can have him again. I need to test him just like I need to test you. I don't want you back here before four or your pet will be the one to pay for it. You don't care about him so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't care what happens to the worthless whore, I care about being able to use him for my needs. I'll be back at four, but I'm not pleased about it."

"Understandable. Ricco go and get the job done then have some fun."

"You got it boss. Let's go Scar."

Kakashi took one last look at Sasuke before he walked out of the club. Kakashi felt horrible with having to leave Sasuke alone for eight hours with this man. There was no telling what he would do and if that ring stayed on Sasuke the whole time he would be in unbearable pain. Hakim looked down at Sasuke and gave him a devilish smile.

"Let's go pet your training begins."

Hakim led Sasuke, who was still crawling on all fours, into one of the back rooms. All of the men in the crowd all looked at him and Sasuke knew tonight was going to be worse than last night. When Sasuke saw the back room it was filled with whips, paddles, cuffs, ropes, a pummel vault that if he was pushed over it would make his ass go up in the air and a sex swing. Sasuke knew that the next eight hours were going to be torture. Hakim brought him over to two chains that were hanging from the ceiling. He cuffed each wrist before he went over to the table. He grabbed a needle that had a clear liquid inside of it. He came back over to Sasuke and he injected Sasuke with the needle. Sasuke knew it was some kind of drug and he was worried about how it would react to the heroin in his system.

"That would be meth; it will enhance your nerves. Making the pain ten times worse. I'm going to break you so you won't ever think about opening your mouth to tell."

Hakim headed over to the wall and grabbed a whip before he came up to Sasuke and stood behind him. With that first crack of the whip Sasuke knew the next eight hours were only just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked with Ricco down the street he made sure he was recording any of the conversation he had with him. Kakashi didn't know where they were going, but he knew he had to make sure that tonight this operation was over. Sasuke was counting on him to get this done and Kakashi was not going to let him down. Kakashi could hear what was going on with Sasuke, but he wasn't able to say anything to comfort him. Kakashi could hear every scream that came from Sasuke and it was driving him nuts. He just wanted to help Sasuke, but all he could do was walk further and further away from him. Kakashi knew he had to focus he had to get the evidence that they needed.

"So where the hell are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"Just to a motel on the outskirts. We have some business to take care of. The boss needs to see just how far you'll go or if you are just some chump."

"I'm no chump and if I ever hear anyone questioning me I'll kill them where they stand." Kakashi said in a deadly tone.

"I believe you and so does the boss, but he still needs to make sure. Don't worry you'll like it. I've done this before."

"Hakim better believe me after I let you play with my pet. Are you going to tell me what 'it' is?"

"When we get there. Relax it's only thirty minutes down the street. How did you meet your pet?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well aren't you one for sharing. Fine by me. I really don't care I just figured I would make some conversation for the walk."

"You want conversation why don't you tell me what Hakim's deal is. Why have the club if he's making all this money in the sex trade?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just seems pointless to be spending all that time and energy running the club when he could be just making money doing this."

"The club works to make money off the whores' clients. They can pay for the membership and drink there and bring one of the whores with them to do what they want. It's another form of revenue."

"How long has he had it?"

"He's been doing this for eight years now. You're in luck he usually has you kill someone as the test."

"Hakim's not having me kill anyone?"

"Naw too many have been arrested. They won't talk, but the boss isn't looking to risk anyone getting caught and talking."

"Hakim has ordered hits eh? He's more dangerous than I thought. Who did he kill, some pimp?"

"Sort of he killed off other club owners that were trying to start up their own business. He doesn't like people trying to take over his turf."

"I don't either. It's a nice club; I certainly enjoyed it last night. How long have you been a member?"

"Eight years. Hakim and I go way back."

"So you find the whores and he keeps them in line. You got the better end in that deal if you ask me."

"I love having all these whores at my pleasure. Hakim is very good at breaking them. Your little pet will never disobey ever again."

"The more submissive the better."

They walked up to this small motel with six rooms. It wasn't rundown, but it wasn't fancy so it wouldn't stand out. Kakashi had a feeling this is where the submissives were being kept.

"This is where we keep the ones that are working. The other whores are with their masters."

"Each client has their own pet?"

"Most do and come to the club to find a playmate or they want someone else that night. Six work for a week straight and then they get rotated out. There's fifty-six in total, so we have a bit of everything. Your test is in room three."

They walked up to room three and Ricco used the key to get inside. They walked in and there was a nineteen year old laying on the bed naked just waiting for someone to come in.

"This one I named Mark, because he is covered in scars from his masters for the night. You and me Scar are going to fuck him. Take turns, fuck him together, but we're not going to stop until two in the morning. Then afterwards we'll do something else."

"Please master, I just want to sleep. I haven't all week." Mark said weakly.

"You'll sleep when we're done with you." Ricco punched Mark across the face.

Ricco took his clothes off and Kakashi knew he had to do the same. He didn't want to do this, but Sasuke was in hell right now and Kakashi wasn't going to risk anything happening to him, because he refused to do something. Kakashi knew he couldn't be gentle. He knew that he would have problems with this afterwards, but for now he put it in the back of his mind and tried to get into the mind frame of what his alias would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two in the morning didn't come soon enough for Kakashi. Him and Ricco had spent the last five in a half hours fucking pour Mark. Ricco had stood by and watched as Kakashi fucked him and then Kakashi had to join Ricco in it. Into the third hour Mark had actually begged for it to be over. Kakashi could tell that Mark was sick and hadn't been feeling well. Kakashi hated having to do this to him, but he didn't have a choice. All Kakashi could think about was poor Sasuke being stuck with Hakim for another two hours. Ricco and Kakashi both got dressed and when Kakashi thought it was over Ricco did something Kakashi didn't expect. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and slashed Mark's throat. Mark didn't expect it either as he grabbed his neck to try and stop the bleeding but it was no use. Mark fell onto the floor dead, naked and bloody.

"Why did you kill him? He was good." Kakashi said coldly.

"He's been sick for a while. They're no use to us like that. We need them healthy and energized. He's been doing this for two years now it was time to get rid of him. Now there's a shovel out back. You're going to bury his body then we'll head back."

"Another little test of Hakim's I take it."

"There's just one more after this, unless you can't handle it."

"Is there already a hole or do I have to dig that to?" Kakashi asked with annoyance.

"No hole yet."

"Show me where you want him."

Kakashi followed Ricco out and around the back of the motel. Kakashi grabbed the shovel that was against the wall and headed over to an open field.

"This is where we bury the ones that are no longer useful to us. You can dig here it shouldn't hit the others." Ricco said with a smile.

Kakashi started to dig; he made sure he took lots of pictures of the motel and of the open field. Kakashi could tell that there were easily one hundred graves in the field and Kakashi was hoping this would be worth it. Kakashi had recorded the whole time and had made sure he took lots of pictures. He was hoping that whoever got the records and pictures that they wouldn't use everything. A lot had been said that Kakashi really didn't want out in the public. Once the hole was big enough Kakashi went back inside room three and grabbed Mark's body. He brought him outside and put him in the hole.

"Tomorrow your pet can clean up the room." Ricco laughed and Kakashi chuckled with him.

Once Kakashi finished burying Mark's body it was just after three in the morning. They started to head back and everything in Kakashi was screaming at him to run, but he knew he couldn't. He had to act like he didn't care about Sasuke and that was getting to be extremely hard. At least Kakashi had the proof that they needed so tonight would be the last night that any of those men laid a hand on Sasuke. They arrived back at the club and Ricco lead Kakashi into the backroom where Sasuke was being kept. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw when he walked in. There was Sasuke on the floor barely conscious with a man fucking him. There was blood coming down his thighs and Kakashi knew that he would need medical help from the last two nights. Kakashi walked over to Hakim and he was able to get an even better look at Sasuke. His back was covered in whip lashes and they were bleeding pretty badly. Sasuke was also high Kakashi was able to see three needle marks on the inside of his elbow.

"Ah Scar, how was your night?" Hakim asked.

"Enjoyable for the most part. What have you done to my pet? He's high as a kite." Kakashi asked with an 'I don't care attitude'.

"I shot him up with meth a few times. The thing about meth is that it intensifies a person's nerves. It intensified the pain ten times. He has such a lovely scream. Don't worry we didn't touch his face, after all no one wants to fuck someone with bruising on their face. The rest of him the men won't care."

"When's my turn?" Ricco asked.

"Once he's done you can have your turn. Make sure you touch his dick, with that ring and the meth its' made touch unbearable." Hakim laughed and Ricco did with him.

"Do I get to keep it?" Kakashi asked.

"You do and I have another gift you get to keep for him, but that's not yet."

The man fucking Sasuke finished. He pulled out and Sasuke's legs clasped to the floor. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was too high; he was on the verge of an OD. Kakashi was also able to see his lips and they were a dark blue. If the collar was on for much longer he could be dead. His chest was also covered in lashes, burns and bruising. They had been torturing him for the last eight hours. Ricco grabbed Sasuke by the hair and dragged him over to the pummel vault. He put Sasuke over it and cuffed his hands to the floor and his feet to the floor. Sasuke was so far bent over that his ass was the only thing touching the pummel vault and with every thrust his dick would rub against it. Ricco smiled as he shoved himself in and Sasuke screamed. Sasuke tried to pull at the restraints, but he didn't have the strength to move hardly. Ricco was relentless and as he pounded into Sasuke he grabbed the leash and pulled back on it making Sasuke's head go up and choke him more. He took his other hand and snaked it around and started to jerk Sasuke off. The pain filled scream only came out as a choke because of the leash cutting off his air, but Kakashi could see the pain all over his face. Kakashi was praying that it would be over soon. Sasuke couldn't take anymore. Kakashi couldn't take anymore.

"I'm assuming you had no problems tonight Scar?" Hakim asked.

"None at all. The room is a mess though." Kakashi said in a laughing matter.

"I'll have a whore clean it up."

They stood there watching as Ricco pounded into Sasuke for a good thirty minutes before he finally cam. Ricco had just spent hours fucking someone else and Kakashi was just hoping they could leave now. It was well after four and Sasuke was in horrible shape. Ricco let go of the leash and pulled out of Sasuke.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of fucking him." Ricco said.

"He's good and tight tonight. Twenty-three men fucked him last night and tonight he was able to handle forty. This whore is going to make us a lot of money. Now Scar there is just one more test left for you to do."

Hakim went over to the table and grabbed a dildo he came back over and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took it and wasn't sure what it was exactly. He knew it was a dildo, but it was hard and had small sharp blades around it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You're going to go over there and put the whole thing in him. That's your gift for tonight. There's sharp blades on it so put it in nice and slow it'll cut him more when you do. You don't care about him, so you'll have no problem causing him extreme amounts of pain. It'll hurt going in and it'll hurt going out."

"Clients won't be able to fuck him for weeks if I do that. I thought we were making money."

"I'll have a medic heal him in a few days. Do it unless you don't have the stomach for this. Maybe you do care about the little whore." Hakim said in a challenging voice.

"I don't. I care about not making money, but if you have a medic then it really doesn't matter then."

Kakashi went over to Sasuke and he could see that he was barely conscious and breathing. Kakashi looked down at the dildo, not only was it sharp, but it was thick and long. It was easily four inches thick and twelve inches long. Kakashi knew he couldn't hesitate he placed it against Sasuke's hole and slowly pushed in. The scream that filled the room made Kakashi want to throw up. Kakashi didn't stop he continued to push it in and he saw the blood starting to drip out. Sasuke was pulling at the restraints to try and get away, but he couldn't. Kakashi looked down and he couldn't believe he was only an inch inside of Sasuke. Sasuke kept screaming from the pain and Kakashi didn't know if he could ever sleep without hearing that sound.

"Stop, please" Sasuke softly begged in between the screams.

Kakashi pushed a little faster, he couldn't handle this and he knew Sasuke couldn't either. The pain would be too much for him to pass out from and it wasn't going to end until he was finished. It was fifteen agonizing minutes before it was all the way inside Sasuke. Blood was pouring out of Sasuke and going down his thighs. It disappeared under the chaps and Kakashi was afraid to take them off. Kakashi turned to look at Hakim and Ricco and both were pleased.

"Very good. Now you may go home. We can talk more tomorrow. He crawls out of here and once he's outside he can wear the coat."

Kakashi undid the restraints and Sasuke fell to the floor. Kakashi grabbed the leash and pulled on it to get Sasuke to start moving. With each step the dildo cut into him more and more. Sasuke was so weak that Kakashi didn't know how he was even going to make it back to the apartment. They got outside and Sasuke got up and put the trench coat back on. They headed back to the apartment as quickly as Sasuke could go. Once inside Sasuke collapsed onto the floor. Kakashi locked the door and bent down. The first thing he did was remove the collar. Sasuke's body was so weak that his transformation was released and now he was back in his normal clothes. Sasuke was unconscious and Kakashi knew he was in serious trouble. He summoned Pakun to the apartment.

"Hey boss."

"You need to go to the village of Yukki; you can find it through my scent. Go to 314 Deko street apartment 4. The man that lives there is named Kovu tell him Sasuke needs medical and to hurry."

"Got it."

"Pakun do it fast."

Pakun took off out the window of the fire escape. Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke, with the jeans on Kakashi could see the blood stains all down his legs and it was getting worse. Kakashi removed Sasuke's shirt and his jeans. Sasuke still didn't wake up. Kakashi knew he didn't have a choice he had to remove the dildo or it would cause more damage being inside of him. Kakashi grabbed the end and he pulled it out with one quick pull. Sasuke let out a scream.

"It's okay it's just me. We're at the apartment."

Sasuke was looking around, but Kakashi knew he was too high to even understand what was going on. Sasuke was bleeding a lot so Kakashi picked him up bridal style and brought him over to the shower stall. He placed Sasuke down and Sasuke let out a small scream as his butt touched the cold tile. The meth was still in his system and making everything enhanced.

"It hurts. Take it off please, it hurts." Sasuke said with a hitch in his voice and Kakashi knew he meant the ring.

The problem was until Sasuke cam it was going to hurt.

"It's going to hurt until you cum. I'm gonna take it off, but you have to bare-with me for a few minutes."

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sasuke's dick and Sasuke let out a scream. Kakashi removed the ring and put it down on the floor. Kakashi started to jerk Sasuke off, but it hurt too much for Sasuke to handle. He screamed and tried to get Kakashi's hand away from him. Kakashi didn't know what to do, Sasuke wasn't able to handle the pain, but the pain wouldn't go away until he cam. Kakashi let go and moved his forehead protector. He couldn't change the fact that Sasuke was high, but he could make it so that it didn't hurt anywhere.

"Sasuke, I know you're in pain and confused right now. I need you to look at me though, I need you to open your eyes." Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke turned his head to face Kakashi and he opened his eyes slightly, it wasn't much, but it was enough for Kakashi to trap him in his Sharingan.

_**In the Sharingan**_

_**Sasuke woke up on a bed. He opened his eyes and tried to look around, but his body was so weak he couldn't really move. His head felt heavy and light at the same time. Sasuke knew he was too high, dangerously high. He could tell that he was in the Sharingan, but Sasuke didn't care because he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Kakashi appeared on the bed on top of him.**_

"_**Kakashi" Sasuke said weakly.**_

"_**It's okay you're safe."**_

_**Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open. "I don't feel good." Sasuke said weakly.**_

_**Kakashi stroked Sasuke's hair.**_

"_**I know, I'm going to make you feel better. Your body is in a lot of pain. The ring is causing you an extreme amount of pain especially when you're touched. It's going to be like that until you cum. It won't hurt this way. Just relax I'll take care of you."**_

_**Kakashi kissed Sasuke gently; Sasuke had been through enough pain and roughness tonight. Kakashi took it slow**_ _**he didn't want to make Sasuke feel any worse than he was. Kakashi made his way down Sasuke's neck and Sasuke let out a soft moan. Kakashi moved his hand down Sasuke's body and slowly rubbed Sasuke's dick to make it hard. Sasuke moaned at the contact.**_

"_**Just focus on the feeling. I'm not going to hurt you." Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear.**_

_**Kakashi kissed down Sasuke's chest and when he got to Sasuke's hard on he gave it a long slow lick. Sasuke moaned and Kakashi took him in his mouth. Sasuke's body was weak, but he was still able to stay awake for this. Kakashi was gentle and took it slow. If he could make Sasuke cum here he would cum in the real world. Sasuke moaned as Kakashi took him deep in his mouth.**_

"_**Kakashi" Sasuke said softy.**_

_**Kakashi began to pick up his pace. The meth was still in Sasuke's system and making this feeling intensify. Kakashi knew it wouldn't take Sasuke long to cum so Kakashi picked up his pace and sure enough Sasuke cam in his mouth. Kakashi swallowed before he moved up to Sasuke's mouth and placed a gentle kiss to his lips before they were back in the bathroom.**_

Present time.

Sasuke was barely awake as he leaned against the wall of the shower stall. He had cum on his stomach and Kakashi was glad that he would be in less pain right now. Kakashi could see that Sasuke was fighting to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle.

"It's okay give in. I'm here to keep you safe. Kovu will be here to heal you soon." Kakashi said gently.

"Is it over?" Sasuke mumbled.

"It's over. They'll never touch you again. Sleep Sasuke I promise you're safe."

Sasuke mumbled something that Kakashi couldn't make out before he let the darkness take over. Sasuke was bleeding heavily from his ass and his back. Kakashi knew he needed to slow the bleeding down so he grabbed the shower head and turned the water on to straight cold. He washed the cum off Sasuke's stomach and then placed the shower head by his ass to get the cold water to help slow the bleeding down. Kakashi couldn't believe the red tinted water that was running towards the drain. There wasn't anything he could do besides try to slow the bleeding down. Kakashi knew that once Pakun found Kovu it wouldn't take long before Kovu would be here. The problem was Kakashi had to wait until Kovu arrived.

It was just over two hours since Pakun had left the apartment to find Kovu when Kovu appeared in the apartment.

"Kakashi" Kovu called out from the living area.

"In here." Kakashi called back.

Kovu headed to the bathroom and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blood that was coming off Sasuke had Kovu afraid. Kovu moved to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Look out." Kovu said.

Kakashi moved out of the way so Kovu could work on Sasuke. He instantly placed his hand on Sasuke's ass and started to heal him. Kovu couldn't believe how beat up Sasuke was.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed to be investigating contracted kills." Kovu asked with anger as he looked at Kakashi.

"We were. It turned out that the target was using those hitman to control his human trafficking ring. He was taking submissive lovers of these criminals and using them as the prostitutes. It's only been two nights that we've interacted with the target. Last night was bad and we knew tonight would be. He was with the target alone for eight hours. The target was testing us both and I had to leave to get the evidence to shut them down."

"Did you?"

"I did."

"He's losing a lot of blood. Is he on drugs?"

"He snorted three grams of heroin at seven last night to help with the pain. The target shot him up though three times with meth between eight and four this morning. I don't know how much was in the needles."

"Shit"

"What?"

"He can't take meth. Whenever he does he always Ods off of it. It's in his file he's not supposed to be in an operation where that drug could come up. He's allergic."

"The target gave it to him to make the pain worse."

"Sasuke's body reacts differently with meth. The pain would have been enhanced thirty times. It also makes him extremely sick. His body can't handle it for whatever reason. He has a lot of injuries it's going to take him a couple of weeks to even be able to go back to work."

"You can heal him though right? He'll be fine."

"I can heal him, but it won't take all the pain away. He's going to be sore and stiff for a while."

Kovu moved his hand away from Sasuke's ass and Kakashi could see the bleeding had stopped. Kovu then moved to Sasuke's torso and then his back. After an intense thirty minutes Sasuke was healed as best as Kovu could do.

"Does he have clean clothes somewhere?"

"Ya I'll grab em."

Kakashi headed out into the living area and grabbed some clean clothes for Sasuke to wear. Kakashi headed back into the bathroom to see Kovu was drying Sasuke off and placed him down on the floor. Kakashi placed the clothes down beside Kovu.

"I'll get him dressed you pack everything up. Let's get him home."

Kakashi left the bathroom and started to pack everything up. He took his contacts and the comlink out and placed them back into the right case. He packed up their clothes and everything they had. Kakashi saw the bloody clothes and the blood on the floor by the bathroom. He went back in to see that Kovu was just getting Sasuke's shirt on.

"He has a comlink in his right ear. What about the blood out here?"

Kovu took the comlink out and handed it to Kakashi. "Don't worry about the blood. A team comes out to clean the apartment and make it so no one will know you were here. Leave the bloody clothes they'll burn them. You all set?" Kovu asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"Ya. I'll carry him you take the case." Kakashi said.

Kovu looked at Kakashi and decided not to argue. He moved out of the way and grabbed the two bags and the case while Kakashi gently picked Sasuke up bridal style. They left the apartment and traveled fast and in silence. Kakashi kept looking down at Sasuke, but he had yet to even stir. Kakashi was worried about the meth being in his system, especially after finding out that Sasuke's body doesn't react the same way as a normal person would. They arrived back at Yukki in just under two hours and headed straight for Sasuke's house. Kovu had a key and he used it to get inside. They didn't see anyone up, but they didn't care. They headed towards the basement and once down there Kakashi laid Sasuke down on his bed. He covered him up with the blanket before he stepped back.

"What the hell happened?" Kovu asked softly so he wouldn't wake Sasuke up.

"It's only been five days. We got there Thursday night and we waited for the first target, Ricco, to get back home. He came back with a male couple. He had sex with the submissive while the dominate watched. The next day Sasuke went over to put the mics in. Again that night Ricco brought a male couple home. Sasuke noticed that the dominates all looked alike and they looked like the ones arrested for the hits. Sasuke figured it out that the target, Hakim, was running a human trafficking ring and using the submissives as the prostitutes and the dominates as a way to keep everyone in line. The killing was just a test for the dominates and Hakim tested the submissives at his club. We knew where Ricco was going to be Saturday night so we went and played the part, Ricco brought us back and he slept with Sasuke while I watched. He invited us to Hakim's club Sunday night. We went and Hakim wanted to test Sasuke's submissiveness and wanted to see if I cared about him. Hakim brought Sasuke up on stage and let the crowd of men each have a turn with him. Twenty-three in total, then I had to hurt him in front of everyone. They all yelled out horrible things to him. It was affecting him I could see it all over his face. Hakim let us go once he was satisfied, but told us to come back the next night, tonight. We knew he was going to be testing us again and we knew I was going to be going somewhere with Ricco. We didn't know it would be for eight hours. He sexually tortured him and let forty men sleep with him. While I was with Ricco he took me to where they keep the submissives that are working for that week. There were only six and he said there were fifty-six. The others stay with their masters, as he called them. The clients of the club have a submissive; they are a part of the trafficking ring. I had to sleep with one of the submissives with Ricco. For five and a half hours. Then when it was over Ricco slashed his throat and I had to bury him in their grave site behind the hotel. There were over a hundred graves from submissives they've killed. It's been going on for eight years. I got back to the club and Hakim believed that I was true and we left."

Kovu let out a sigh. "Okay write a report and Sasuke doesn't need to write one. He wasn't there for any of the evidence. I'll take the case back to the Director and fill him in on what's happened. You won't be held accountable for anything illegal that happened while on an operation. That goes for all undercovers. The Director will send out a unit to arrest Hakim, Ricco and the clients. He will also make sure anyone being forced to do this is set free and is taken care of. The best thing for Sasuke is sleep right now. The problem is Thursday night there is a benefit being held in honor of the war ending. I was going to come Thursday to get you both for the night. Sasuke has to attend. I'll mention this to the Director, but he's going to have to go. You have to go with him."

"He's not going to be in any shape for that."

"I know, but he's not going to have a choice. If the Director says its fine his family will overrule it. It's Thursday night at seven. Today is technically Tuesday so it gives him some time to heal and sleep the meth off. I'm assuming you will be staying here until he wakes up."

"I will be."

"I will get him something to wear to this benefit and bring it by later. You need to rest yourself and I'll come by Thursday to speak to you about security and the benefit. His family is home so they might come down once they sense you. This is one of the worst operations he's been on. So he's not going to be okay, don't be surprised if he starts heroin again. Don't pressure him to talk, let him come to you."

"I know."

"You got him out, that's the important part. The rest he'll deal with it. If you need to talk about this you can always talk to me."

"Thank-you. I've been on bad missions before I'll be fine."

"These operations aren't the same as a bad mission. The offer will always be there. I'll head out and get the evidence started. I don't know if Sasuke told you, but the techs only use the evidence that incriminates the targets. Anything that is not needed is deleted."

"Good"

"Sasuke won't have to go Back To work for at least two weeks. I'll see you Thursday."

"Thank-you Kovu."

"This is my job. Take care of him."

"I will."

Kovu grabbed the case and headed up the stairs. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who was still asleep on the bed. Kakashi was exhausted both mentally and physically. He sat down on the sectional and closed his eyes for a minute. He just wanted to catch his breath, he was asleep within seconds.


End file.
